Night Will Fall
by vietblueart
Summary: When a new Day Class student comes to Cross Academy, something about her suggests that she just may not be all what she seems...
1. Night I: Entrance

**_Night I:_**

_Entrance_

* * *

><p>"A new student?" Yuki Cross echoed. She blinked her wide, brown eyes.<p>

"Yes, that's right. She'll be in the Day Class," Headmaster Kaien Cross said. "Due to some complications, she'll be arriving late. ...Ah, Kiryu...? Why do you look like you want to kill someone?"

"You...woke me up..." Zero Kiryu snarled between gritted teeth. "...from my _nap_...just to tell me there's _a new student coming_!?"

"Ah! Z-Zero!" Yuki quickly stepped forward to keep her friend from strangling the headmaster.

"Well, she is going to be arriving soon, so we have to welcome her to the academy with a ZIPPY hello, won't we?" Headmaster Cross beamed.

"Th-That's right!" Yuki agreed, turning to Zero. "As the Disciplinary Committee, it is our job to make sure everything is peaceful here at Cross Academy!" Zero scowled and muttered something unintelligible under his breath; Yuki thought she could make out the words, "...stupid father and daughter..."

"She should be here any min—" _Nok nok nok_. "Ah, that must be her. Please come in," Headmaster Cross called to the door.

The doorknob turned, and a young woman walked in. Yuki gasped. "Oh," she breathed. _She's beautiful_.

The new student was tall, slender and with a graceful figure. Her eyes were like slates of obsidian, her long black hair sweeping down to her waist. Bangs shaded her forehead, almost hiding her elegantly arched eyebrows. She was dressed in the Day Class girl's-uniform, the red ribbon pointedly missing; there was, however, a choker around her neck. A Gothic cross swung from the dark leather straps.

"...Good morning," she greeted them. Her voice was smooth and alluring, yet cold, wary.

"Good morning! Welcome to Cross Academy!" the Headmaster replied cheerily. "Yuki, Zero, this is Reiko Kanashimi. Miss Reiko, these are Yuki Cross, my daughter, and Zero Kiryu. They are both students of the Day Class, and the Disciplinary Committee."

"Good morning," Yuki said, bowing.

"...Good morning..." Zero said. His amethyst eyes were narrowed, staring at Reiko suspiciously.

The girl named Reiko nodded once, but her own onyx eyes didn't leave Zero's gaze. They stared back, sharp and strangely knowing. Yuki gave a small gasp as a thought occured to her. _Could she...possibly know about vampires?_

"Well then, Reiko," Headmaster Cross went on, seemingly oblivious to what was going on in the room. "You'll be attending the second-year classes. Class will begin tomorrow at eight-thirty, and end at around three. I do hope you enjoy being here at Cross Academy. Yuki?" Yuki snapped to attention. "Will you please show Reiko to her new room?"

"Oh...ah, yes!" Yuki stepped forward. "Please, right this way." Reiko turned to follow the younger girl, but not after glancing at Zero again.

"So...um, your room is right here." Yuki opened the door of the small room. A pair of beds occupied one wall, the crisp sheets fresh; the stretched windows stood guard between each of the beds and on either side. Two large suitcases were piled on top of one. There were an empty chest of drawers and wardrobe nearby, the mahogany wood etched with delicate, flowering designs. "Normally, you'd have a roommate, but no one else is planned to be coming in, so I guess you'll have this room to yourself." Yuki paused. "Would that be alright?"

"Sure..."

"...Okay then." Yuki stepped back. "Class will begin at eight, okay? See you...!" She left, closing the door softly behind her.

Reiko gazed at the closed door, then looked away towards the window. The moon was beginning to rise, the sun beginning to set. It was that time again, that time in which darkness and light entwine. It was an odd and beautiful view, that of both the sun and moon hanging in the sky together. Yet...

"It's so brief," Reiko murmured. "And then..." She reached up to unclasp her choker, letting it fall into her open palm, and ran her thumb over the cross pendant. Her black eyes stared at it, following the twisting designs of the metal.

"Night...will fall."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyaaaaah~!<em> Hurry and come out!"

"Please, no one can pass this point! It's past curfew!"

"Oof, get out of the way!"

As usual, most of the Day Class girls were crowded around the entrance of the Moon Dorm of the Night Class. At dusk, the Night Class all left their dorm to go to class. Thus the Disciplinary Committee always found themselves caught in a crowd of squealing girls all clamoring for a glimpse of the gorgeous elite students. It was their duty to keep anyone from getting hurt — and to keep the Day Class from finding out the secret of the Night Class:

Each and every one of them was a vampire.

"Please, get back — _ack!_" Trying to restrain a wall of girls, Yuki's foot caught on a loose stone on the pathway and she fell. A hand shot out and caught her firmly before she collided with the ground.

"Thanks, Zero," she sighed in relief, turning around. Then Yuki froze. It wasn't Zero, it was the new student. Reiko.

"Stand back!" she was shouting at the Day Class girls. "Don't they teach you any discipline here?" She then noticed Yuki's bewildered stare. "What?" Reiko said. "That headmaster said that things were a bit rowdy today, so he asked me to come help."

"Thanks," Zero said, stepping up to the two girls. "But we don't need any." He gave Reiko a piercing look, and a heartbeat passed with tension crackling between them. Suddenly Yuki was shoved down again by another wave of shouting female students.

"...Right. I have total confidence in that," Reiko said, sarcasm leaking into her voice. Zero's eyes narrowed.

Just then the high wooden doors began to creak open, and the Day Class girls' voices rose immediately: "_KYAAAAAAAAH!"_ And the Night Class came out.

Tall. Elegant. Graceful. Incredibly, unreasonably attractive. The stark white uniforms with their classy black trim were a sharp contrast to the somehow duller black of the Day Class. They spoke amongst themselves in soft murmurs, giving them an air of mystery. The Night students kept glancing at the sinking sun as if impatient for its leave, and barely gave notice to the ecstatic girls calling for their attention. That is, except for a significant few.

"Good morning, girls!" a blond-haired, blue-eyed male student called out cheerily. "You all look so cute today!" He was answered by eager cries of "Aido-senpai!" and "Idol-senpai!".

_Morning...?_ Yuki looked up at the darkening sky incredulously. Then before she knew it she was shoved down yet again. "_Ah!_" Yuki sprawled across the ground and found herself landing on top of someone's feet.

A familiar hand extended down to help. "Are you all right, Yuki?" a silky, male voice asked. "You'll get yourself hurt like this."

"K-Kaname-sama!" Yuki gulped.

"Thank you for always doing this," the beautiful dark-haired vampire said, smiling.

"Er...i-it's no problem." Then, feeling the appalled stares of the other girls, she jumped to her feet. "It _is_ my duty as a member of the Disciplinary Committee," she stated quickly.

Kaname got up, this time smiling a bit more sadly. "Whenever you act so formal like this, it makes me feel a bit...lonely."

"Well," Yuki said. "You did save me, Kaname-sama."

The Moon Dorm leader reached out to stroke her hair. "Don't worry about that anymore," he said. "That was a long time ago." Without warning his hand was grabbed, pulled away from Yuki. "Zero!" Yuki gasped. The older boy had suddenly appeared by her side, glaring at the vampire almost in a defensive manner.

"Class is starting, Kuran," he said coldly. Kaname smiled, his eyes narrowing, and jerked his hand away.

"You're so scary," he said in a mocking tone, walking towards the other Night Class students, "Mr. Disciplinary Committee."

Reiko was watching from a distance silently. Kaname noticed her standing there and, smirking a bit, began to head over in her direction. Reiko's head snapped up at his approach, her expression turning guarded.

"Kaname-sama..." Ruka Souen was instantly wary of the young woman. There was something very off about her. Kaname dismissed her warning with an assuring wave of his hand, his calm eyes never leaving the girl's tall frame. He slowed to a halt about three feet away from Reiko. "...Good evening," he greeted.

At just the sound of his voice Reiko stiffened; her black eyes went flat. "...Good...evening," she replied, but it was icy, completely devoid of warmth. The other vampires at once bristled at the apparent hostility toward their dorm leader.

"Headmaster Cross told me there was a new Day Class student coming." Kaname ignored the tension and continued to speak smoothly. "I assume you are the one?"

"That's right."

"Ah, well then." Smiling, Kaname stepped forward and took her hand. "Welcome to Cross Academy." And then he kissed the back of her hand very lightly.

A sharp hiss escaped through Ruka's fangs. The rest kept silent, uncertain of what to make of the scene. Reiko smiled tightly. "...Thank you for your warm welcome...Kaname Kuran-sama." She said the name as if it left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Kaname smiled back, then turned back around. "K-Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa whispered.

"It's fine, Aido," Kaname replied, ever serene. "All is well." With that he took his place in the front of the group heading towards the school building.

Reiko stared furiously after the departing Night Class. Her hands were clenched into taut fists at her sides. "Kanashimi-senpai...?" Yuki called hesitantly.

Without warning the new student whipped around. "I'll leave the rest to you," she called over her shoulder. The breeze blew Reiko's hair away from her body as she paced off towards the Sun Dorms.

Zero's jaw tightened, and he narrowed his eyes after her. "Yuki," he began slowly. "I want you to stay away from her."

"What?" Yuki looked up at him, stunned. "Why?"

"There's something very wrong about her," Zero said. "Very, _very_ wrong..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reiko's name is written like this in _kanji_: 悲しみ 冷子 (family name first). _Kanashimi_ means "sorrow" in Japanese, and her name is written with the characters for "cold" (_rei_ 冷), as in "cold-hearted", and "child" (_ko_ 子): "cold-hearted child".


	2. Night II: Uninvited Guest

_**Night II:**_

_Uninvited Guest_

* * *

><p>"These blood tablets created by Cross Academy's Night Class have been accepted worldwide," the bespectacled vampire teacher announced. His words rang in the spacious classroom, the high walls throwing his voice around in the moonlit space. "You are the pride of not only the school, but the entire vampire realm."<p>

"Hmm," was the uncaring response from the students. "It wasn't much," Ruka murmured, fiddling with her pale hair.

"Just some group study," another student added in.

Aido, however, wasn't paying attention. "That damn Disciplinary Committee member!" he snarled, scribbling furiously in his notebook. "Who does he think he is, grabbing Kaname-sama's hand like that...!?"

"Mm? What's this?" Ruka snatched the notebook from him and looked at the page, where an insulting drawing of Zero Kiryu had been scrawled across. "Well now, this makes it look like you're in love with him. I really wouldn't be surprised."

"Of course not!" Aido snapped, cerulean eyes flashing. "I'd tear him into shreds! Why, I'd destroy him in a second if they would just let me!"

"But she does seem delicious..." Senri Shiki remarked softly. "That Disciplinary girl..." Kaname had been reading a book by the window; he paused, his expression unreadable.

"Shiki," Takuma Ichijo murmured softly.

"Here," Rima Toya said, leaning forward, "feed." She tossed him some blood tablets which he caught expertly with his mouth. They gave off muted cracking noises as he chewed on them, breaking under his elongated canines.

Kaname closed his book and stood up. "Kaname-sama," Ruka said. "You seem very interested in that girl."

"Yes," he answered simply. "You may be right." Ruka blinked, then sighed as she set down the notebook hard. On Aido's hand.

"That hurts," the blond vampire squeaked. "That hurts! That hurts! THAT HURTS!" He sprung up. "RUKA!" he roared. "Do you have a death wish—!?"

Kaname interrupted them: "The clouds are beginning to obscure the moon."

"Yes," Takuma agreed. "Soon it will be _our_ time..."

The candles went out in a cold breeze, and the vampires' eyes gleamed deep crimson in the sudden darkness. Kaname closed his eyes with a smile. "The night is _made_ for vampires."

Just then, soft piano music wafted into the room. The low, melodic notes wove into a dark song played with the skill of a vampire. However the scent that came with it was—

The Night Class froze, most of the vampires inhaling the air fervently, their lips crinkling in detest. "Kaname-sama?" Ruka whispered. The Moon Dorm president only smiled. Unlike the others, he had smelled this particular fragrance before, and knew immediately who it was.

"Everyone," he said, walking towards the door. "Please wait for my return. I won't take too long." A dozen red gazes stared after his back as the door slammed shut behind him.

His footsteps echoed through the empty hallways, the only sound besides the distinct music. The melancholy song became louder as Kaname followed it toward a room. The door was labeled **Music Room**.

Kaname pushed open the door and stepped inside to see a familiar figure sitting at the elegant black piano. Their fingers moved fluidly over the ivory keys; the music seemed to flow out of the grand instrument. That person glanced at Kaname once before looking back at the dancing keys. The song slowly faded into the last sorrowful notes.

Reiko looked up at Kaname, her black eyes challenging. Kaname smirked and applauded silently. The Day Class student got up from the piano stool, and left without a word. The Pureblood turned to watch her graceful form vanish down the corridor, her long dark hair whispering around her body. He smiled, a slight chuckle slipping out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyaaaaaaahh~!<em>"

"Unngh." Hanabusa Aido buried himself deeper under the expensive, imported silk covers. "And I was just falling asleep, too." He lifted himself upright sleepily. "So noisy outside..." he yawned. "Must be the Day Class girls again."

His cousin Akatsuki Kain parted the curtains. Bright morning sunlight shone into the room. "Gah!" Aido quickly covered his face with his blanket. "Akatsuki, what are you doing!? It's too bright!"

Kain ignored him. "Yeah, the girls are all really excited today." Then recognition shone in his eyes. "Ah, I know what it is. Today..."

"WHAT?" Irritated, Aido flumped over to the side — away from the window. He honestly didn't care one way or another; he just wanted to get back to sleep.

"Y'know, that day people give chocolates to one another to proclaim their love?" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Saint Xocolatl's Day...?"

Meanwhile, outside: "It's morning, but they're already waiting for the Night Class?" Yuki exclaimed to herself. She climbed up onto the wall and blew her whistle. _Tweeeet~!_

"Listen, class has already begun! Please return to your classrooms!" Yuki shouted. She noticed one girl on another's shoulder, trying to throw her chocolates over the wall. "You there! Don't climb the walls!"

"I'm just going to offer my chocolates..." the girl cried, wobbling. Then suddenly she lost her balance and fell backwards, crying out.

"Watch out!" Yuki's warning came too late. Just before the girl hit the ground, though, Zero appeared out of nowhere and managed to catch her.

"Oh..." The girl blushed when she realized she was in his arms. "Oh! ...Um, thank you.." Zero didn't answer as he helped her to her feet.

"Great job, Zero!" Yuki cheered. She started down from the wall, carefully gripping the top as she slid her feet downwards, and then hopped down. The grass cushioned her fall, but Yuki still winced slightly at the impact.

"...Let me tell you something." Zero glared at the girls, who all cringed back from his sharp gaze. "The Night Class never leave the Moon Dorm during the day. If you make too much of a fuss, then I'll have this event canceled entirely."

The Day Class girls pouted, albeit while retreating. "You're so mean, Zero!" one called out.

"Yeah, you don't have to be such a jerk!" A murmur of agreement rose up from them as they ran back to the school building.

Yuki sighed, patting Zero on the back. "You don't have to say stuff that makes you an enemy of the opposite sex on St. Xocolatl's Day," she scolded. "Now you probably won't get any chocolates at all."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Zero demanded, turning his frown onto her. "Our job is to make sure the Day Class don't find out the truth about the Night Class."

Yuki frowned. She had to admit Zero was right — even if he _did_ have some rough ways of making it clear. "Yeah...we'll have to be especially on guard tonight." _Because that's our job...as the Guardians of Cross Academy._

In the shaded rooms of the Moon Dorm, Akatsuki yawned widely, his extended fangs gleaming in the golden sunlight. "Well, I'm looking forward to sunset," he remarked drowsily, getting into his bed. "Something tells me tonight's going to be big."

"Yup!" Aido agreed, snuggling deeper under the covers, a grin widening on his face. "I'm probably going to get so many chocolates! Though I prefer blood for dessert..."

Outside Reiko stepped up to the Moon Dorm, pausing outside the gates. She gazed up at the Renaissance goth-style building. "So this is their nest," she mused. "And somewhere inside...is their head..." A light breeze blew up, making her hair swirl around her. It also brought her a scent — one she was not wanting to detect.

Reiko whipped her head toward the source. Watching her from an open window, Kaname stood with his hands planted on the windowsill, his cerise eyes unreadable. Reiko returned his somewhat smug smile with an icy glare. Then she spun around on her heel and marched away.

Chuckling lightly, Kaname closed the window. "Good to see you again," he murmured after her departing figure, "Miss Kanashimi."

* * *

><p>"So today is St. Xocolatl's Day. As you know, the whole school is very excited," Headmaster Cross announced. "Therefore something may happen and the secret of the Night Class may be revealed! You must be more on guard tonight to keep that secret — as Cross Academy's School Guardians!"<p>

"Yes, Headmaster!" Yuki agreed enthusiastically.

"Why do we have to do this?" Zero muttered.

"Well, it's an event to let off steam," the Headmaster replied. "After all, our Night Class students are all so intelligent and beautiful. It's no wonder that people would flock to woo them over!"

Zero glowered at him, his fingernails leaving scratch marks on the desk. Yuki coughed. "That look on his face means 'Don't speak well of them in front of me!'" she said.

"Yes..." Headmaster Kaien had noticed. He then stood up, abruptly serious. "But...it's not like I can't see this from Zero's eyes. It can't be denied that since ancient times, vampires have been the enemies of humans." He gazed out the window. "However, there _are_ vampires who wish for peace, and I'm proud to educate the children of such vampires so that eventually, they will become the bridge between the two races. Kiryu—" Zero looked up. "—I hope you will come to understand my dream...someday."

"...I doubt it. Not unless you can change the past," Zero said dryly, averting his gaze to stare darkly at the floor.

Headmaster Cross turned to look at him. "Because they are only beasts in human form who drink blood from living humans?"

Zero didn't answer. Yuki suddenly realized what the atmosphere in the room had become. "Uh—" She had to do something. "Um...um...here, Headma—_Father_!" Yuki extended something in her hands out to her foster father. "I have a St. Xocolatl's Day gift for you! Oh, and here's something for Zero, too!" Yuki tossed Zero what looked like a slip of coarse paper. (She was somehow perched on top of the Headmaster's desk as well...)

"Ooh! IT'S 20 TICKETS FOR YUKI'S SHOULDER MASSAGE!" Kaien announced gleefully, hearts dancing in his eyes. Zero flipped open his slip. "Good for one errand..." he read, staring at the coupon flatly. He turned to Yuki. "You do know you've been giving us the same things since grade school, right?"

"Oh, shut up!" Yuki scowled at him, then grabbed his sleeve, pulling him out of the room. "Okay, let's go — first period is about to begin." She considered saying goodbye to Kaien but decided not to (since he was too busy cooing over his gift).

The walk to the school building was silent. "I wonder why..." Yuki murmured.

"What?" Zero looked up.

"...No...it's nothing..." _Four years ago, Zero's family was killed by a vampire, so he truly hates vampires with all his heart... Anyone can see that. So...why does Headmaster say things that he knows will only make Zero angry?_

A light wind blew up, whispering toward Zero. A heartbeat seemed to beat in his ears — _b-bmp_ — as if the longer he stared at Yuki — _b-bmp_ — the louder her heartbeat became. His violet eyes narrowing, Zero quickly snatched away his hand.

"Oh..." Yuki realized that she'd still been hanging on to Zero. "Sorry. I've been dragging you along the whole time."

"It's fine," Zero said, but something on his face suggested that something was not fine. His hand wrapped around his throat as if it hurt.

_Zero?_

* * *

><p><em>Nok nok nok.<em> "Come in," Headmaster Cross called. The door opened.

"Ah, hello. What do you need? It's almost dusk; the St. Xocolatl's Day hand-off event will begin soon. It will be held at the Moon Dorm entrance, so you better hurry if you have any chocolates you'd like to give!"

"...Headmaster Cross..."

"...? Yes? Is something the matter?"

* * *

><p>Yuki yawned, stretching. "Mm, only one more class left and we're done!" she said cheerfully.<p>

"Everyone sure is excited," her friend Yori remarked. The Day Class girls were chattering and squealing, excited that at last, they were going to be able to give gifts to the (Night Class) boy they liked most.

"Yori, you really don't want to give chocolates to anyone?"

"No, not particularly," Yori said with a smile and a sigh.

"What about the Night Class?"

"I'd...prefer someone from the Day Class." Yori looked at her friend. "What about you, Yuki?"

Yuki blanched. "What? I'm not..."

"Yuki, I can see the ribbon." Yori glanced meaningfully at the ribbon sticking out of Yuki's pocket.

"Oh. Um..." Yuki blushed, embarassed. "I bought this one. It's not homemade like everyone else's. I-I mean, I _tried_ to make them, but they didn't really turn out...right..." She sighed. "So this one isn't really any special..."

Yori shrugged. "So? Who are you giving it to?" She raised an eyebrow. "After all, I doubt it's for the guy glaring at you behind us."

"You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee..." The fury in Zero's voice wasn't at all concealed. Yuki cringed. _Caught!_ "...and yet you're giving that to _him_?"

The door to the Moon Dorm creaked open, the bell bonging for the Night Class to walk to class. "Attention please!" Yuki shouted, blowing her whistle and holding up a yellow card. "Line up in single file! Don't come out of the gates yet!" The Day Class girls paid little attention, crowding behind the gates with their crush's name written on the banner above.

"Wow! Everyone is really into it this year!" Hanabusa exclaimed. "This is going to be fun!" Grinning, he turned to Akatsuki. "Hey Akatsuki, wanna make a bet on who gets more chocolates?"

Kain just looked at him. "...Jeez..."

"All right!" Yuki turned around to face them. "It's almost time for our St. Xocolatl's Day celebration! The Day Class girls are all at the gates. Night Class, please proceed to your own gates and receive as many chocolates as possible. It's a race to see who will get the most! And remember," she added sternly, "this is not a joke!" (Kain glanced at Aido. "Very keen," the blonde vampire murmured.) "These ladies take this very seriously!"

"YAY!" Hanabusa sped toward his gate. "I'VE GOT TO TAKE THEM ALL!"

"Wait! Aido-senpai!" Yuki cried after him. "It's not time to start yet!"

"Aido-senpai..."

A chill seemed to settle momentarily on the entire area. A short wind picked up, ruffling long black hair. "Would you mind controlling yourself?" Reiko asked, a hint of a threat beneath her light tone.

"You..." Hanabusa was staring at her. Then a soft hiss erupted from the Night Class; they'd noticed the insignia patch on Reiko's sleeve identifying her as member of the Disciplinary Committee.

"...Aido." Aido froze. "Behave yourself. Do you understand?" Kaname smiled calmly at the young aristocrat.

"Um, yes...Kaname-sama." Hanabusa swallowed, his eyes flickering between Reiko and Kaname.

"Ah," Yuki bowed to Kaname. "Thank you, Kaname-senpai." She ran over to the gates, smiling. "Okay!" she called out. "On your mark, get set..." She took a deep breath.

_Tweeeeeet~!_

The girls giggled and blushed as they handed chocolates to their favorite Night Class boy. "Thank you...!" Takuma beamed as he accepted the chocolates given to him — which were growing into a steady pile in his arms. "Thank you very much." Shiki and Rima walked past him; Ichijo immediately looked up.

"Hey wait, Shiki!" He ran up to the tall, lanky boy, beaming at the girls. "Oh everyone! I'm bringing Shiki back!" he called out, dragging Senri to his gate. Senri groaned a little but complied.

"Kuran-senpai!" Kaname turned and saw his gate, packed with eager girls. "Oh..." Smiling, he walked over to them. "Thank you," he murmured, taking the gifts. "Thank you..."

Reiko stood watching by Zero, her black eyes impassive. "...So you know, huh?" Zero asked.

Her eyes flicked toward him. "If you're talking about _them_" —she tilted her head towards the Night Class— "then yeah, I know."

"Why?" Zero turned to face the girl.

Reiko arched an eyebrow. "What, you need a reason? Maybe I joined your little committee because I don't like them."

"No." Zero stared at her. "Why did you come here? To Cross Academy?" His eyes narrowed into amythest slits. "What...are you?"

For a long, long minute, both of them regarded each other coldly, silently. "You and I both have our own secrets, Zero Kiryu," Reiko said at last. "So maybe you should just focus on keeping Yuki from finding out yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Here are some things you'll need to look at.

Reiko's appearance, her choker, and her fashion style (I highly recommend looking): www. mangafox manga / fruits_basket/ c069 /3 .html

For those curious, the song she played on the piano, Nox Arcana's _Belladonna_: www. youtube watch?v =Aqe98Ufytv8

And last but absolutely not least, all these authors who have showered me with kind words. To you I give you a great many thank-yous, and hope you'll find this chapter and those to come as good as the first was: Devil wingz, Randomstuff4all, Vampiregirl1990fan, XxTearsInTheRainxX, labyrinthloverxx, W-Rabbit, team-wolfpack-4eva, MikaLove, lynx44, MidnightThorn


	3. Night III: Fracas

_**Night III:**_

_Fracas_

* * *

><p><em>"You and I both have our secrets, Zero Kiryu. So maybe you should just focus on keeping Yuki from finding out yours.<em>_"_

"Agh..."

_"Your parents have hunted down too many of my sweet brethren...but in the end they were no match for me: a Pureblood."_

"Shut up..."

_"You want to hunt me down, don't you...? You want to find me... Heheh, how coldly you glare at me...I am so pleased that we are now bound by an unbreakable bond."_

"Shut _up—_!" Zero jerked upright, gasping as his violet eyes quickly took in the room. No one was there. So why did that overwhelming scent still linger in his head? The overwhelming, repulsive, sweet scent of...

"Ah..._aaagh!_" Zero clutched his throat in pain as the white-hot sensation flared up again. "Aghh!" He twisted around in the bed sheets, sweat beading on his temple at the agony. Desperate, he grasped for the black box that had recently become his brief consolation. Zero fumbled, shaking several white tablets out onto his open palm. He stared at them in disgust; but then, what choice did he have? His fate had been sealed four years ago. He swallowed the small tablets, biting down on them hard, and closed his eyes.

He couldn't deny that she had been right. Yuki couldn't find out. She just couldn't...

Zero whipped his head around to glare at Reiko, mauve eyes wide. "You—!"

Reiko draped her hair over one shoulder and cut him off: "Relax. I don't want any trouble — at least, not with _you_. Besides, I don't have a reason to give away your secret. You deal with that on your own."

Zero didn't respond, but stared at her as his eyes narrowed in wary hostility. "What do you want here, Kanashimi?"

Reiko's fingers froze in her hair, her eyes turning to stare into Zero's; the black of her irises reflected the dimming red and gold of the twilight. "What do I want? I think it's really simple." Her expression became cold, her voice lowering into a threat. "You and that girl stay out of my way. I think you can do something like that, right?" Reiko didn't want for a reply; she spun on her heel and walked off, leaving Zero behind. The young man stared after her, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

* * *

><p>The moon had risen to hang in pale light in the night sky. It was a peaceful night, the quiet broken only by the occasional hoot of an owl. In the school building, the Night Class was gloating over the chocolates they had received (or Ichijo was, anyway). "Kaname-sama...you don't seem particularly interested in that new Day Class girl," Ruka remarked to the Moon Dorm president. The loathing in her voice was barely concealed.<p>

Takuma glanced up from one of his St. Xocolatl's Day cards. "Yes, she seems like such an fascinating character, doesn't she?" he said with a smile, pressing a thoughtful fingertip against his lip.

"I don't like her." Aido scowled, crossing his arms. "There's something really suspicious about that woman. I have no idea what it is, and that ticks me off!"

"Hanabusa..." Kain gave his cousin a warning look. Aido snarled, but held his tongue. At that moment a soft song began to waft into the room. Although it was a somehow soothing song, like a voice humming gently, all the vampires tensed at once.

"That playing..." Ruka whispered.

"Don't worry." They all turned to see Kaname smiling calmly. "She won't be very long."

The vampires bristled. "'She'?" Hanabusa echoed. "Kaname-sama, you can't mean–!"

"What is she doing here?" Ruka hissed. Her eyes flashed crimson briefly. "What is that lowly _human_ doing in here—!"

"Now, now, Ruka," Kaname said, putting down his book. "There is no need to be rash. I will go have a talk with her, all right?" He smiled. "Please, everyone, I would like it if you stayed here and refrained from interfering."

Each of the vampires bowed to their dorm leader, albeit reluctantly. "Of course, Kaname-sama."

Outside the room, the notes seemed to weave into a tapestry of music, different from the song the night before, not as low, but just as haunting. This was more of a song of longing, of sadness.

Like the night before Reiko paid Kaname no attention as he stepped into the music room. Her fingers continued to move elegantly over the pale-and-black keys. Her black eyes betrayed no sign of emotion while the melancholy melody flowed from the grand piano. Moonlight slipped into the room to make her pale skin almost glow, casting long shadows through the darkness of the spacious room.

Kaname listened silently, his face perfectly smooth, until Reiko struck the last chords of the song. Her hands still hovered above the keys, as if expecting to continue.

"...My mother taught me that song." The words came quietly. "It was our favorite lullaby to play."

"Is that so...? She seems to have been an excellent teacher," Kaname replied easily. His lips lifted into a ghost of a smile. A strangely knowing smile.

Reiko was silent. _This man..._ "You know." Her tone was suddenly hard. "You... You figured it out, didn't you?"

Kaname chuckled. "Well, not quite yet. I must say it certainly isn't easy. Your scent isn't like anything I've ever tasted. But as a Pureblood...it won't be long, of course, before I piece it together." He tilted his head back a little, inhaling her warm aroma deeply. Reiko looked at him in disgust. "Still... What a fascinating bouquet. Your blood is so enticing, yet I have no desire whatsoever to pierce you with my fangs."

Reiko clenched her teeth. "What do you want?"

"Hm, I could ask you the same question. How very frustrating... It's not every day someone perplexes me as much as you do."

She smiled. Bitterly. "Really? I'm almost flattered."

Kaname smirked. "_Almost_, hm?" Reiko scoffed and turned her back to him. Her fingers moved to play the same gentle melody again. Kaname watched her fingers flow over the ivory.

"I wonder...to have such a fascinating child, what might your family be like?" he mused in a very casual tone.

The song ended in a flurry of slammed notes. Reiko whipped around, her dark eyes blazing. "Don't you _dare_ mock me!" she snapped.

"Oh?" Kaname began to stride over to her. She recoiled, baring her teeth. "It seems I've touched a nerve." He inclined his head. "Perhaps you despise the _blood _relationship?" He emphasized the word "blood".

The slapping sound was out of place within the silent building, echoing off the walls and into the classroom. The Night Class tensed, then almost erupted. Ruka lunged at the door but was hurriedly restrained by Kain and Ichijo. "Let go of me!" she hissed in hot fury. "I'll _kill_ that witch!"

"Calm down," Rima murmured, tossing a water bottle cap into the air to catch it expertly with her finger.

"President Kuran will take care of it himself," Shiki added. Rima tossed him the bottle cap, to which he held up a water bottle to catch the cap on the nozzle, lifting a hand to twist it back on.

Kaname raised his hand to his reddening cheek. "_Tch_," he reproved, the slightest bit of annoyance cracking through his calm composure. "What a naughty girl — and to think you'd use all your strength..."

"If you _ever_..." Reiko let her hand drop, visibly trembling with rage. "...talk to me about my past again, I swear_ I'll kill you_." She stormed out of the room, her black hair flying.

Kaname brushed over the mark lightly. Already it was losing its redness, his incredible healing ability leeching at the bruise. _Her strength was enough to bruise me, a Pureblood,_ he thought. _A human wouldn't have even marked it._ Kaname smiled. So his hunch had been correct after all.

* * *

><p>Reiko sat at the fountain, hands clasped over her head and knees drawn up to her chest. The sound of gushing water concealed her furious gasping, her struggle to calm herself down. Crimson spots danced across her vision, staining it like blood.<p>

"Mother..." _"Mom..? Mommy...?"_ "No...shut up!" Reiko clutched at her head, trying to will the memories out. _"I'm sorry...your mother died instantly. There's nothing we could have done."__"Suicide...it was suicide...she couldn't...too much."_ "Stop it! Just shut up!" Reiko leapt up and raced away into the night. Around her neck the Gothic cross swung gently as she vanished into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter was very hard for me to write (no thanks to writer's block), and I didn't have much time to write it, as I'm halfway across the world from my house right now (on vacation). I won't have much more time to write either, what with school coming up. But I will prevail! Douhaaaa! (sound of my creative spirit crying out)

The song Reiko was playing, Nox Arcana's _Madeline's Lament_: www. youtube watch?v =LtGkkHScL2I


	4. Night IV: Unexpected

_**Night IV:**_

_Unexpected_

* * *

><p><em>Kreeeee...<em> The door of the school building creaked open, and the Night Class began the walk back to the Moon Dorm. They spoke to one another in low whispers, heavy textbooks tucked diligently under their elbows. Their eyes flickered in the sharp light of dawn, the faintest red taint appearing in their irises before vanishing, like warmth under the breath of winter. They cast scornful glances at the sun peeking over the horizon, cringing from the brightness. Zero eyed them in silence, the air around him vibrating in abhorrence of the night children. Yuki offered them a tentative smile. "Welcome back, Night Class."

"Hello, Yuki." Kaname smiled charmingly at the Disciplinary Committee member. She straightened immediately; Zero's eyes ran over her for a brief second before flicking away. Several of the vampires shot furtive glimpses towards the Day Class girl and the Pureblood.

"Oh! Ah, g-good evening, Kaname-sama!" Yuki greeted him, smiling nervously. Her cheeks were aflame, and Kaname couldn't hold back a small chortle at her expression.

He looked around, one eyebrow arching. "Oh...is Miss Kanashimi not with you?"

Yuki's face turned thoughtful at the mention of the reclusive student. "No...in fact, we haven't seen Reiko since last night."

"Ah, I see. Well, it's nothing to worry about. Good night then...Yuki." Kaname smiled at her again, then turned. His gaze turned on Zero, and he smiled, but it was somehow a little cold, as if the warmth shown to Yuki had been leeched out.

"Hello, Kiryu. How have you been feeling?"

Zero stiffened, his solemn eyes freezing over. Kaname smirked. "You take care, all right?" He strode past him calmly, their shoulders brushing.

Zero gritted his teeth and glared at the vampire over his shoulder. "Listen, Kuran," he growled, his voice low. "Whenever you want to face me...I'll be ready and waiting."

The vampires snapped around at the clear threat. Aido curled his lip up, revealing his fangs in a feral snarl. "That bastard—!" Kain planted his hand on the blonde vampire's shoulder, warning. Aido slowly turned away, albeit claiming his protest with another quiet grumble.

As for Kaname, he simply glanced at Zero and smirked. Then he continued on. One by one, the vampires slowly shifted from their tense standings, each glaring at Zero before turning to follow their dorm president.

Ruka cast one more disdainful look at him over her shoulder before spinning away, flipping her silken hair with a slight scoff.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, Zero, have either of you seen Reiko?" the Headmaster asked them that afternoon. Worry etched his face and the beige eyes behind the wire-rimmed spectacles.<p>

"No, not since last night. Why do you ask, Headmaster?" Yuki asked. It was evident that she, too, was also concerned about her fellow classmate. Reiko had been missing the entire day, and there was no clue where she might have gone.

"Well, it's only been a few days and already she's missed all her classes for today. You can see how it'd be a problem with her teachers if—"

"If what?" Yuki started as Reiko strode into the room, her long hair sweeping around her waist. Instead of her Day Class uniform she was dressed in a corset-like top, short shorts, and leather boots. As usual her cross choker was clasped around her throat, the black pendant gleaming in a ray of noon sunlight.

"Oh, Reiko! There you are." The Headmaster took in her outfit and her scowl coolly. "It would be best if you didn't ditch classes. Your teachers will think badly of you."

Reiko didn't answer. For a second her eyes caught Zero's, but she quickly averted her gaze to stare darkly at the light beige wall.

"...I...needed to get out," she muttered. "I'm not used to this academy stuff yet."

"That's all right," the Headmaster reassured. "You aren't the first student who's felt that way." He looked up. "In any case, I have another announcement to make."

"Oh jeez, not again," Zero mumbled, glancing at Reiko. She glared at him, a electric tension sparking between them. Yuki looked nervously at the two, stepping back from the atmosphere.

Kaien chuckled at the two of them. "Not exactly. We do have a newcomer, but it's not a student. A new teacher is arriving." His eyes flicked towards Reiko just for a moment, but she immediately stiffened, suspicion leaking into her frame.

Footsteps grew louder in the outside corridor, and then paused just outside. The door opened, and in walked one of the most beautiful men Yuki had ever seen. Slipping in around him was a quiet, melancholic air, a taste that faintly reminded Yuki of a bittersweet candy.

His hair was dark, his fringes longer in the front than in the back. His eyes were a sharp russet shade, his skin pale and flawless. A black jacket was buttoned over a thin gray shirt, and a thick book was carried in one hand. Yuki caught a glimpse of the title: **Literature During the Renaissance**.

"Yuki, Zero, Reiko, this is Sebastian Kuraikeji. He'll be teaching literature for the second-years," Kaien explained, standing to nod in cheerful greeting to the tall man. Sebastian smiled, but didn't say a word. Zero suddenly snarled viciously.

"The second-years?" he hissed. Yuki cringed, but she was bewildered. Why was Zero being so hostile? "The second-years of the _Day Class?_ Headmaster, have you finally lost your _mind_?"

"What's going on, Zero?" Yuki demanded at last. "What's the matter?"

Zero whirled around, his violet eyes blazing. "This guy" —He jerked his head toward Sebastian— "is a _vampire_!"

Yuki stifled a gasp. That explained why he was so beautiful. The man called Sebastian watched with an amused smile that didn't seem to reach his impassive eyes as Zero turned back to Kaien.

"What are you _thinking_, letting _him_ teach the Day Class?" he shouted. Fury slipped through his composure in unfathomable amounts, all of it being thrown at a calm Kaien.

"If I may, Zero Kiryu." Yuki almost gasped again. Sebastian's voice was enticing: soft, velvety and almost seductive. It seemed to almost pull her in, coaxing her into a deep pool of dark, sweet enigma. She trembled under its touch. Up until now, only Kaname had had that effect on her. Who was this man?

"I understand your concern about my teaching the Day Class." A reserved smile that could have been interpreted a million ways; Yuki wondered which. "But there is no need for any worry. I give my sincerest word to be on my best behavior."

Zero glared in open mistrust. "Like I give a damn about—"

"What..." Everyone looked at Reiko, who had been completely silent until now. The expression in her eyes was a mix of recognition, shock, and intense annoyance. "...on this holy earth are _you_doing here?"

Sebastian smiled. Yuki looked at him, and her breath caught in quiet surprise. _I wonder why...now he seems so..._

..._sad._

"Reiko. It's good to see you again." Sebastian inclined his head in her direction. "You look like you've been doing well. I'm glad."

Despite the warm greeting, Reiko snarled at him, her black eyes lighting up in anger. She stormed out of the office, slamming the door so hard on her way out that the whole room shook. Kaien and Yuki winced. Zero's gaze flicked between Sebastian and the Headmaster in wary suspicion.

"Ooh, she's mad," Kaien commented. He glanced at Sebastian in what looked like sympathy. "It would seem that your relationship with Reiko was a bit more...tense than you let on."

"Does it? Well, I'm only here to watch over her. What our relationship means to her...I doubt she will say."

"What's your connection to her?" demanded Zero.

Sebastian sighed, smiling forlornly. "I suppose you could say that I'm her 'official guardian'. Reiko is, as you've most likely noticed by now, not exactly one who can easily be dealt with. I'm here to keep a rein on her."

"Is that why you've requested to teach the class she's in?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"Yes. I'd like to keep my eye on her whenever I can, if that isn't too much trouble."

"Oh no, no. But while you're at it, would you mind telling her not to skip too many classes? My students' education and safety is my first priority." Kaien asked.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "Not at all. I can't quite argue with you. After all..." He smiled mysteriously. "...she is my responsibility now. Ever since I promised _her_."

* * *

><p>"Reiko, please wait."<p>

"No! I told you I didn't ever want to see your face again!" Reiko trotted as fast as she could down the path. Sebastian followed closely behind.

"Please, try to understand. When I found out you were coming to Cross Academy — to _the_ Cross Academy — it's only reasonable I'd want to come along to watch over you!"

"I don't care how 'reasonable' it is; you promised me that I would never see you again!"

"I never said that. I said that I would do what I could to make my responsibilities as your guardian as discreet as possible."

"I don't care!" Reiko spun around so fast that her hair swirled around her body like a silky whirlwind. Sebastian stopped. "_I_ said that I didn't want you to ever show your face again! I thought you kept your promises, Sebastian! You're hardly keeping hers!"

At those words Sebastian's face suddenly fell into a mask of such sadness, that Reiko almost regretted her words. "...I vowed to her I would take care of you. I loved her, Reiko, and I failed her when she needed me most, even if — even _though_ — she didn't want me there. I _do_ keep my promises, Reiko, and I will keep this one. Please don't make this any harder than it is right now."

Reiko stared at the ground, conflicting emotions crossing in her eyes all at once. Then:

"S-Shut up!" Her head snapped up to glare at the vampire. "I don't care about your damn feelings for her! You should've just stayed away! You're not the boss of me! You're not my dad!"

With that, she left, leaving Sebastian behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Noooow things are getting INTERESTING. Heheh ;D Anyway, thanks for all the positive feedback I've been getting! You guys make me want to cry in joy and yet smile so much that my face would hurt! I'm so happy... *sob* ^.^ Sebastian's name is written like this: 暗いケージ セバスチャン. His surname means "dark cage". His looks (you _have_ to look): www. mangarush manga/ black-butler/v-1/1/p-2

Yep, you figured it out. My model for him is none other than Sebastian Michaelis himself! (I couldn't help it...) 'Til Chp. 5!


	5. Night V: Fallen Hour

_**Night V:**_

_Fallen Hour_

* * *

><p>Sebastian made his way back to the school building slowly, his footsteps loud on the stone pathway. Reiko's tearing words still echoed in his head. <em>"I don't care about your damn feelings about her! You should've just stayed away!"<em>

_"Sebastian...I will never...forgive you..."_

Sebastian stopped, his breath catching. "...I know," he murmured sadly, gazing up at the dimming sky. Twilight...it was that time of day again. The pale moon and dark golden sun both hung side-by-side in the sky once more.

"Hey."

Sebastian turned. Zero leaned against a tree, watching the new teacher warily. His arms were folded across his chest, his silvery hair falling before his eyes to brush against his cheekbones, veiling his sharp gaze.

"I don't know how close you're connected to Kanashimi, but if either of you cause any trouble..." He let the sentence hang; his hand slipped to reach into his blazer. Sebastian's heightened hearing caught the loud click as Zero pulled out the silvery gun, his thumb pulling back on the safety lock. A name was etched elegantly into its steel side: _Bloody Rose_.

Sebastian held the amethyst gaze steadily, then a dry smile spread across his lips. "You won't have to worry," he said. "As long as my vow stands unbroken, I am but a marionette on chains."

* * *

><p><em>Nok nok nok<em>. "Come in," the Headmaster called. The door opened.

"Oh hello, Kaname." Kaien looked up, smiling. "I had a feeling you'd come by sometime today."

"Headmaster Cross..." Kaname closed the door behind him and turned to Kaien with a grave expression. Kaien's face immediately fell, his smile cut down. "How long do you intend to keep Zero in the Day Class?

"You know that time is approaching for him..."

* * *

><p>"Haa...haa..." Zero's breathing was harsh as he wandered out to the small lake. <em>Dammit...<em> The burning was less merciful this time. Which he knew could only mean—

"—!" Whipping out the Bloody Rose, Zero rammed it at Ruka's throat. "What do you want, vampires?" he demanded. The Night Class vampires glared at him. Their eyes gleamed dark red in the darkness.

"I don't understand," Ruka growled, the moonlight reflecting off her pearly fangs. "Why would Kaname-sama show concern towards a human like you?"

"And to think you'd act so disrespectfully..." Aido added, baring his fangs. They had elongated past their usual size. "I hate cocky people."

"Ruka, Aido..." Kain pulled Ruka away from the gun. "Don't act so jealous. You know Kaname-sama would be angry at us if he found out about this." Akatsuki turned to Zero, extending his arm. "You too, Kiryu. Just put away the gu—" Zero's hand shot out and he grabbed Akatsuki's arm, deftly flipping him over. Kain landed hard on his backside with a loud "_Oomf_!". He blinked, momentarily in a daze.

"How embarassing..." Rima and Shiki remarked.

"Shut up."

"Heh...so you're all here to fight me, using Kuran as an excuse, huh?" Zero looked around at the vampires with a sardonic smirk. The Night Class bristled. There was something strange about Zero's eyes. "Well come on then, vampires. I'm already in a bad mood."

Hanabusa snarled. "See, that..." The air began to seem very cold, and ice formed on the grass around them. "...is the kind of attitude that I _hate_."

Akatsuki sighed as he got up, brushing himself off. "I tried to play the good guy here." A tree branch nearby burst into flame. Kain looked on impassively, his chiseled face illuminated by the heated light. "Don't blame me when things get ugly."

"Hey!" With the Artemis rod, Yuki vaulted into the middle of the crowd. "Fighting is strictly prohibited — it says so in the student handbook!" She looked around at the vampires, who had instantly recoiled at her appearance. "If you all insist on it" —She tugged on her sleeve, showing the insignia patch of the Disciplinary Committee— "then as a Guardian, I will also fight!"

The crimson flames vanished, leaving behind a smoldering blackened branch. "Well, that's over," Akatsuki mumbled.

The ice melted away slowly, the cold air lingering before dissipating as well. "Yeah...let's go, Ruka," Hanabusa said to the female vampire, his eyebrows set low in a disdainful scowl.

Ruka pouted a little, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Fine. I don't really feel like it anymore." One by one the vampires disappeared, melting into the darkness of the night. Before long, all that was left as proof of their ever being there was their odd, sweet scent, enticing to humans and which would eventually also fade away.

Yuki turned onto Zero. "Zero, what are you doing?" she demanded, her wide brown eyes soft with worry. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Much to her surprise Zero glared at her darkly. "Just leave me alone," he muttered, marching off.

"Zero—!" Yuki grabbed his sleeve. Zero snatched his arm away roughly; in shock Yuki took a step back. In that moment Zero took the chance to slip away among the trees. She didn't dare follow him yet.

_Zero..._

* * *

><p>"I know I couldn't keep it from you for long, Kaname," Kaien sighed. "A bloodline completely untainted by human blood...your lineage is extremely rare even among the night realm now. Directly inheriting the powers of the most ancient of vampires, creatures feared even by other vampires...you are the vampire of vampires. The Purebloods." Kaien smiled a little sadly at the tall, lithe man. "It is entirely due to your support that the Night Class has behaved themselves up until now."<p>

"Headmaster Cross." Kaname planted his hands on Kaien's desk. "I have endured the situation this far only because of my deepest respect for you. However...for the sake of the humans in the Day Class, I will not hold my silence any longer!" His fingers curled into talons, nails raking the surface of the desk. "Do you intend to allow Zero to destroy everything you've worked for so long to achieve?" he demanded.

"...Zero's family was murdered by a vampire, and somehow only he survived that bloodbath. How can I possibly put him through any more anguish?"

"But the vampire who killed his family wasn't an ordinary vampire." Kaname leaned in close. "She was a Pureblood...just like me."

* * *

><p><em>B-bmp...b-bmp...<em> Zero's heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears as he gasped for air. The burning...

_B-BMP—_

"Aaagh!"

Yuki gazed off at the direction Zero had marched off to. "Zero..." _He won't open up his heart to me...it's always closed off...always._ Her eyes narrowed in sorrow at the grass, still emitting a slight cold. _Will..._

_Will it be like this forever?_

Yuki's fists clenched, and her head snapped up with sudden resolve. _Zero!_ She took off at a sprint, her legs carrying her faster than they ever had. _I've always been there for Zero..._ She had to find him. _...but Zero still just doesn't trust me._ She just had to find him.

"Zero!"

"...I begged you to stay away from me..." came Zero's hoarse whisper. "...Yuki."

Yuki spun around. "Zero—?"

"Don't look!" Zero's arms pinned her to his chest tightly. She reflexively tugged at his grip, only to find that he'd rendered her entirely immobile. She couldn't move at all.

"Z...Zero?" Yuki gasped as Zero's tongue slid slowly over her neck. He expelled his breath onto his throat, shuddering in what seemed to be ecstasy at the taste. "Wha—"

Something sharp against her neck...

Then the sound of her flesh being pierced, something sharp popping through her skin.

_What?_ Yuki's eyes widened as she heard her heartbeat accelerate. Felt the warm wetness trickle down, pooling at the chain of her necklace to flow over towards her shoulder. The sound of her blood being sucked in greedily.

By Zero.

"—ZERO!" _What is this? What's going on! _"Stop it...!" Yuki struggled. His hands tightened around her; her wrist hurt. "NO!" she cried as she finally burst from Zero's grip. She looked back at her friend as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The eyes staring back at her hungrily were dark red. _Eyes glowing the same color as blood..._ Zero's tongue slithered out to lick the remaining blood off his lips. Moonlight made his fangs gleam. _The predator's fangs protruding from its lips..._ "Yu...ki..." came the husky whisper, his face and hands covered in blood.

Yuki's blood.

_A beast in human's form... This is what he really is._

* * *

><p>"Any human who has been bitten by a Pureblood will become a vampire."<p>

Kaien sighed. "I know that, Kaname," he said in a tired voice. "I know that Zero wasn't bitten by an ordinary vampire. I know that she was a Pureblood."

"Once bitten, there are two fates for the human," Kaname went on. "If they're fortunate, they will die from the loss of blood." His eyes darkened. "If not...then they will go through the torturous agony of the transformation into a vampire. It is a torment no one can even begin to imagine, and no other vampire has this dark power that we Purebloods do." He sighed. "Although Zero will never be human again, to suppress his vampire instincts for four long years...would have taken more obstinacy than I would ever be able to comprehend..."

* * *

><p>Yuki stared at Zero in horror. "What...?" <em>This is...impossible.<em>

Zero's eyes were ashamed — and horrified. He quickly looked away, averting his starving, crimson gaze. "I'm so sorry..."

_Zero__...__is__a vampire?_

* * *

><p>Reiko stood outside the school building, her eyes closed as she leaned heavily against a pillar. The smell of blood soaked the air, making her scrape her fingers over the stone surface of the pillar.<p>

_Zero..._

"He tried his best." Reiko opened her eyes. Sebastian stood behind her, back-to-back. His russet eyes were far away, thinking. "But it turns out even he can't escape his damnation." Sebastian turned his head towards Reiko, though he didn't meet her eyes. "...So this is your reason to act?"

"...It is."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So Zero has become a vampire...and what is this "reason" Reiko and Sebastian were talking about? Until Chapter 6...

(By the way, I've been thinking. I think Reiko's fashion style is something of Casual Gothic-Punk...that's how I see it. She wears tall, high-heel boots a lot, and I guess you can say her clothing is the rebellious type.)


	6. Night VI: After

_**Night VI:**_

_After_

* * *

><p><em>Zero<em>_...__is a vampire?_

Yuki's eyes were wide as she stared at the creature in front of her. The creature that had pierced her and taken in her blood in so eager a manner. The creature that had Zero's face, unmasked to be something so different.

The creature that was her _friend_.

"Yuki..." Zero swallowed, taking a step forward towards her. "I'm so sorry..."

Yuki gasped, and backed away from him. Zero stopped, his eyes going blank. With a jolt Yuki realized what she had just done. "No." Her eyes widened. "Zero..." She realized that she was _afraid_ of him.

"Yuki!" Both Yuki and Zero spun around to see Kaname coming up the steps.

"K-Kaname-sama..." Yuki whispered.

Kaname ignored her, giving Zero a frosty glare. His lips pulled back into a snarl, his nose wrinkling at the overpowering smell as he stared at the red staining Zero's face and hands.

"Your hunger has reduced you to a bloodthirsty animal, Zero Kiryu," he growled, shoving Yuki behind him with a protective hand.

Yuki gasped, a memory coming back to her, flashing in her head. On that snowy day, Kaname had killed the vampire about to devour her, piercing through its neck with his own hand. The look in his eyes then was the same one he had now.

_He'll kill Zero!_ a voice seemed to scream in her ears. "No, Kaname!" Yuki jumped out from behind him, standing between the two men. "Don't—!"

Her head suddenly began to spin wildly, reeling from the loss of blood. "Ah..." Her body going weak, Yuki collapsed against Zero's bloodied chest. "Yuki?" she heard him gasp.

"How cruel," Kaname murmured, kneeling to gather Yuki up into his arms. "You drank from her mercilessly, didn't you...she can't even stand." He looked at Zero with eyes that could freeze warmth itself. "Was her blood really so _delicious_?" Zero gasped, his eyes wide as his hand went up to his mouth. Kaname didn't need words to hear the answer.

"Kaname..." came Yuki's weak whisper. "Put me down...Zero..." Kaname shook his head slightly, carrying her to the infirmary. He passed Kaien on the way, standing there sadly.

"Headmaster."

"Yes... I know."

* * *

><p>His hands wouldn't stop shaking.<p>

Even as Zero continued walking, his breathing was still heavy, still imbued with the essence of blood. He kept shivering, his amethyst eyes wide and blank.

Kaien turned to look at him, concerned. No words were exchanged; but then, what could have been said? Kaien halted, but Zero continued walking on blindly. His eyes seemed to keep staring at his bloodstained hands.

"Headmaster."

Kaien and Zero both looked up. Reiko glanced furtively at Zero, then turned towards Kaien. "I'll take him back to the dorm. You can go tend to Yuki."

"...All right then, Reiko. Please make sure no one sees you." With another worried look at Zero, Kaien nodded to Reiko and disappeared into the dark.

Zero didn't move as Reiko stepped closer to him — not until she took hold of his sleeve did he raise his head to stare pleadingly into her black eyes. "...We should go." Her voice was guarded as always, but the coldness in it had melted somewhat, a touch more gentle. "Come on, Zero." She took the lead, walking slowly as Zero staggered after her.

The Sun Dorm was eerily silent as the two Disciplinary Committee members stepped through the halls. Reiko's heeled boots went _tak—tak,_ across the polished wood. Zero's ragged breathing seemed too loud, tearing the silence of the dorm and contrasting sharply against the even breaths of slumbering students.

Reiko opened the door to Zero's room, pulling him in gently. She settled him into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, then reached for a washcloth. The young woman worked wordlessly, filling the sink with hot water and dipping the washcloth in. She wrung it out and handed it to Zero.

"Here." Zero looked up dully. "You're covered in blood..." Reiko reminded him. Blinking, Zero slowly took the washcloth. He wiped at his face desperately, smearing the red, unpleasant-smelling liquid. Reiko watched him a moment before moving to help, taking the cloth to clean his face of blood. She washed it out, the water already being tinted with crimson, and wrung it out again to wipe his hands. She looked down; her hands looked so steady beside his, which were shaking in...in what? Fear was the first thing that came to mind, and it would have fit. After all, what was more terrifying than hurting the one dearest to you?

"...Hey. Zero?" Zero glanced up at her, his expression changed to a catatonic daze to something darker. Reiko stared back at him. Her black eyes had a certain edge to them, like the darkness rimmed around her pupils had hardened.

"Don't run away." She left with that.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Reiko paused, turning around to face Sebastian. The vampire's rust-colored eyes narrowed the smallest fraction at the Sun Dorm before flickering towards her. "The scent of blood is heavy," Sebastian added. "The Night Class will be wondering what happened."<p>

"He's calmed down now...and I wouldn't worry about that," Reiko replied, turning away. The wind played around with her long hair, sweeping it back around her waist. "Their _head_ will take care of it."

"Their head... Ah yes, the son of Kuran." Sebastian's eyes flickered towards her. "You seem to...dislike him."

Reiko scowled at the ground, her elegant eyebrows furrowing and her black eyes turning a touch darker. "Shouldn't I?" she demanded in a bitter tone. "He's just another filthy Pureblood. They're all the same to me."

"You could be surprised." Sebastian stepped closer to her. Reiko looked up at him, the vampire being a good foot taller than her. "Even Purebloods can feel grief...and loneliness." A memory flitted past his mind, and he closed his eyes.

"You're thinking about her again?"

"...It's...not something easily forgotten."

"You should just forget. You don't even know her name."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, opening his eyes to gaze at her face. "Yes...even with so much of her blood in my body..." A leaf fluttering down a few feet away was suddenly sliced into shreds. The cut edges blackened and curled in, falling to the ground to hide among its fallen comrades.

"Sebastian."

"Ah? Oh... I'm sorry." He smiled sadly. "It just comes and goes. Forgive me." He sighed, sweeping his silken hair back with a slender hand. "In any case, it won't be long until Yuki learns the truth about the vampires. It's quite sad... For her to have her view of us vampires completely twisted — especially like this."

Reiko frowned at his chest. "But it was going to happen sooner or later," she reminded him. "Zero's scent was becoming more and more like—"

"Like..." Sebastian interjected. "...mine?"

She tipped her head back to get a clear look at his face. "...Yeah."

Sebastian nodded once, then looked away with a thoughtful frown. "Things will become difficult now. Zero will need to be watched over in case he targets another as his prey. And what he decides to do about this himself, what with his loathing of vampires..."

"You think he'll try to do what you did? To kill himself?"

"...Yes."

Reiko shot him a look. "I doubt _Yuki_ will let him." There was something in her voice that resembled bitterness as she spoke.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, that certainly is likely." He sighed and took a step back, flashing her an indulgent smile. "Well now...it's getting late. You should be getting into bed."

Reiko glared at him. "Sebastian—"

"Yes, yes, I know. But you're human too, and it stands for a fact that not all humans are nocturnal." He turned away, then paused and glanced over his shoulder with a wide smirk. "Besides, I _did _assign that essay on the _Epic of Gilgamesh_, and remember it's due tomorrow. You may want to get started on that."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later—<em>

"Kanashimi-senpai!" Reiko turned to see Yuki and Zero behind her. Yuki had apparently not been expecting her; her brown eyes were wide as she stared up at the taller student. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Yuki. ...Kiryu." Reiko inclined her head toward them, though her black eyes lingered longer on Zero's face. "You seem better now, Kiryu." He didn't answer but scowled at the floor instead. Reiko sighed, likewise averting her own gaze. "Well...I could ask you both the same question. Are you here to talk with the Headmaster, too?"

"Yes." Yuki nodded, her young face turning serious. "I — _we_ do."

After they entered the Headmaster's office, where he whirled around to show them a Night Class uniform Zero's size (Zero nearly storming out of the room at that) and Yuki retaliated, adamantly refusing to allow Zero into the Night Class, Kaien instead showed them the vampire hunters' secret method of taming vampires. After that both Yuki and Zero left for first period, leaving Reiko behind with the Headmaster. The silver-haired vampire shot her a hard look as he passed, their arms almost brushing. She easily interpreted his glance, and just enough so he could see, shook her head. His lips mashed together in a thin line, but he turned away nonetheless, following Yuki out the door. The mahogany doors slammed behind them, almost ominously.

"Well then..." Kaien adjusted his glasses and smiled cheerily at the young woman. "There was something you wanted to talk with me about, Reiko?"

"Yes." Reiko tucked her hair behind her ear, brows knotted the tiniest bit. "If you don't mind, I'd like your permission to leave the campus a few days from now."

"Oh? Whatever for?"

"...There's been reports about some Level E's around town."

Kaien tensed immediately, rigid in his velvet chair. "...I see." The Headmaster's face was grave as he stared at the mended surface of his desk, rubbing his knuckles with his long fingers in deliberation. "All right then, Reiko, you have my permission. Just make sure you—"

"Finish your schoolwork?" Reiko finished for him. She scoffed at the older man, already heading towards the doors. "I'm no child. Not anymore."

Around her neck, the Gothic cross gleamed black in the sunlight filtering through the high windows.


	7. Night VII: Hunt

_**Night VII:**_

_Hunt_

* * *

><p><em>To lust uncontrollably for blood...<em>

_To devour everything in sight..._

_That is a vampire's true nature._

"Aaaah, it's so good to be out!" Yuki leaped up onto the wall and stretched, beaming at the sky. "Cross Academy students are restricted from leaving school grounds — and it's been so long since I've had a good walk!" She turned to Zero, who was drifting along behind her, a blank look on his face. "Hey, c'mon, Zero! Quit looking so bored!" She frowned in disapproval and jabbed her finger at him. "Right now we should be spreading our wings and enjoying ourselves!"

"...I don't have any wings to spread."

"WHAT? Stop acting so gloomy — let's go, let's go!" Yuki grabbed his sleeve and started dragging him along. Zero muttered something but nevertheless relented. After a few minutes of shopping, having dropped into various grocery stores, they stopped by a popular sweets café. "Eat something, Zero," Yuki remarked, taking a parfait for herself. "Say, I'll treat you for carrying everything, okay?" She grinned at the stoic vampire.

"...I wanted to eat shio ramen."

_Oh!_ Immediately a bright blush flushed across Yuki's cheeks. "Ah...well, the parfaits here are really popular, and I've been here with Yori once so..." Yuki quickly looked down and began to eat.

Zero watched her scoop ice cream into her mouth. As always his amethyst eyes were guarded, full of indecipherable thoughts that Yuki could never read. "...You're still afraid," he stated all of a sudden, his tone quiet and brusque. "Still afraid to go 'outside'."

Yuki was surprised at the abrupt subject change, but that quickly changed into annoyance. "'Course I can—"

"You don't need to act brave," Zero cut her off. "Whenever you venture 'outside' you remember that incident, right...?" He opened his eyes, holding her gaze with his own. "After all, the world isn't just filled with Kuran's pacifists." He spat the last two words, both bitter on his tongue.

Yuki scowled at the older boy. "You're so annoying!" she exclaimed. "I'm not scared at all. 'Sides, that happened ten years ago. It's been so long since then." She began to shovel big spoonfuls of ice cream into her mouth.

"...You eat a lot."

"Shut up!"

Yuki put down the empty glass cup with a _klunk_. "And it's not fair too!" she huffed. "It's like you always know so much about me, but I hardly know anything about you! Like whether you had any brothers or sisters...or what school you went to—"

"I had a younger brother." Zero's voice was quiet but had taken on a frosty tone. Yuki suddenly realized his hand had clenched into a fist so tight his knuckles were turning white. "...He died...that day."

"Zero..."

"Excuse me, but are you from the Cross Academy Night Class?" a maid suddenly asked. "Oh, you are!" She beamed in a bright cheery manner, evidently pleased. "Those people seem to be special — students from the elite class aren't like everyone else."

"Um, please, wait—!" Yuki quickly stood up. The look on Zero's face at the words _Night Class_ wasn't a good look.

The maid was oblivious. "Do you know a boy named Aido? He comes here sometimes for the sweets. If it's not much trouble, please tell him to come visit again soon."

Without warning Zero jumped up from his seat. "Yuki, I'm going outside," he said, picking up the groceries. "Bye."

"W-Wait. Zero—" Too late. Without another backwards glance, Zero marched outside the café.

"...I smell like they do," he muttered to himself. The mere thought of it was loathsome, to be put in the same category as the monsters he hated. The breeze picked up then, a particular scent wafting along. Zero jerked his head up; his eyes widened in horror when he realized what it meant.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Miss." The cook placed a steaming plate of food in front of her.<p>

"Ah...?"

The man winked at her over his shoulder, tossing the meat on the grill. A big smear of sauce was streaked across his apron. "It's on the house. You look like you could use some cheering up."

A tiny smile had to appear on her lips at the cook's kindness. She picked up a pair of chopsticks and took a tentative bite. The hot food tasted good, and to be honest, she'd been famished but hadn't thought to bring money.

As she was eating another customer walked into the restaurant, letting in the crisp wind. Her hand froze and she instantly whipped around. Her eyes widened. _No. Not here!_

Food would just have to wait. She leaped for the door, and the last the startled cook saw of her was her long black hair flying in the wind.

* * *

><p>"Zero?" Yuki came out. "Sorry I took so lo—" She stopped. The grocery bags had been strewn on the ground, evidence of a sudden take-off. <em>What? Where did he go?<em> Picking up one of the grocery bags, she began to race off in the direction the bags pointed: an alley between the café and a clothing store. A bedraggled cat rooting through one of the trash cans shot up to stare intently at Yuki before scurrying away into the dark. Its hushed meow sounded unbearably forlorn.

"Zero?" There was no answer as Yuki meandered further down the alley. Looking around for any sign of her friend, she didn't notice the broken metal ladder.

"Aaah!" Yuki's hand flew to the tear in her flesh. Blood was already beginning to soak her jacket sleeve. "Ow..." She looked up again, this time desperate. "Zero!"

_Fwoosh._

Moving reflexively, Yuki pulled out her Artemis rod, the collapsible staff extending in sharp snaps and blocked the attack. She found herself staring into a fanged grin and a pair of bloodred eyes.

"A vampire—!" Yuki shoved and the vampire flipped off of Artemis, landing almost neatly on his feet.

"**Heheh...your blood smells...delicious...**" he rasped, saliva trailing in rivulets down his chin. He grinned broadly, bloodthirst and something very close to insanity in his eyes. Yuki's breath caught. She'd seen those eyes before. She'd seen them ten years ago.

"No..."

"**Let me have a taste...!**" Laughing, the vampire pounced at his prey, his fangs bared and gleaming. Yuki couldn't move, only stare in horror at the maddened beast as it moved in for the kill.

"You're going to just stand there?" a familiar voice suddenly spoke in Yuki's ear. "_Move._" _BAM!_ Zero's hands used Artemis to strike at the vampire's forehead. His amethyst eyes glared at the creature as it was knocked backwards, shrieking at the blow.

"Z-Zero!" Yuki was jolted back to reality. In his hand Artemis crackled with burning electricity as she protested violently against his touch. Zero glanced down at the silver staff, his mauve eyes darkening. "...Artemis is unhappy I'm wielding it," he remarked. Blinking, Yuki's knees gave. She slumped down to the muddy alley ground, gripping her injured elbow.

"Why...is there a vampire here?" she asked in a small voice. Zero blinked and stiffened when the heavy scent of her blood hit him. He staggered slightly, turning away as his breathing turned shallow. Artemis's remonstrance grew louder when his grip clenched even around the searing metal. His irises flashed red for the briefest moment.

"_Did you hear that?_"

"_Yeah, something's in the back._"

Zero looked up at the voices, eyes slitting. "This is bad," he muttered, shooting a look at the recovering vampire. The beast was getting up, eager rage igniting in its deranged eyes. "We can't let anyone see this." The vampire uttered a raucous laugh, blood flowing from the wound in his head. "You used to be human," Zero murmured.

"**Oh?**" the mad vampire hissed. "**But I wonder...**" He laughed as Zero's jaw tightened at the clear hint.

_Shing._

The vampire suddenly fell apart in half under the shining blade. His slayer looked up and smiled in an amiable manner. "There now," he said calmly, sheathing his sword. "That is finished."

"You didn't need me at all," his companion remarked, sighing as the body of the vampire began to crumble, then exploded into dust.

"Ah!" Yuki exclaimed, her eyes widening when she recognized the two men. "You're...!"

* * *

><p>"Damn..." Reiko bared her teeth at the scent. "He's kidnapped someone too." <em>That'll just make things harder. Dammit.<em>

The empty building loomed ominous in the dim light of dusk, the gaping windows like hollow eye sockets staring at her. The broken roof shingles and cracked walls was reminiscent of a decomposing corpse. All the scents Reiko had been following led right into it. _A nest... No, a lair. Far from human eyes but easy to catch prey from..._ Her hand fisted at her side. Clenching her jaw and seething quietly, Reiko slipped into the building.

The man held the girl tenderly in his arms. His nose was against her neck, inhaling the delicious aroma of her blood flowing. Reiko's eyes narrowed as she approached the vampire.

_WHAM! _She moved fast, her leg striking out at the vampire and colliding with the wall, the blow exploding in bits of plaster and dust. He moved faster, flipping backwards with the human girl still in his arms. "...You were human only recently..." Reiko noted. "You're still somewhat sane." She whirled around, her coat flying to reveal the leather straps on her legs that held the silver-black dual pistols. One bore a silver cross, the other a red one. Her hands made a quick movement, and the pistols seemed to simply appear in her hands. "But the _Left and Right Hands of God_ will finish you."

"**...Sane?**" the vampire echoed. "**I'm anything _but_.**" His face split into a grin. "**But you...you must understand me, right?**"

"Really?" Reiko said. "And what on earth would give you _that_ idea?"

"**Because...**" The vampire tilted his head, staring at her. "**...you are..._one of us_.**"

Reiko's onyx eyes widened._ Blam—blam—blam!_ One shot from the _Left Hand _hit the vampire's hand, causing him to shriek and drop the girl. A second shot from the _Right Hand_ hit him in the chest, and a third from both blew him to dust.

Reiko leaped forward to catch the girl. "...I..." she snarled under her breath. "...am nothing like you."

* * *

><p>"Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki from the Night Class..." Yuki blinked. "Why did...you kill this vampire?"<p>

"Ah-ah." Takuma waggled his finger at her. "Not now, Yuki. First you should go get your wound treated. Your blood is too provocative for us." Yuki gripped her bleeding elbow. Zero glanced at her before looking away. A tormented expression pulled at the features of his face.

_I realize that...there are still many things I don't know._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Two chapters updated in one day! Yes! And I also got to include Reiko's weapons: the dual pistols, the _Left and Right Hands of God_ (even if for a shorter scene than expected...)! The pistol with the silver cross is the Left Hand, the one with the red cross is the Right Hand.

By the way, I've been wondering: do my chapters go too fast? Hopefully not! I'm already 7 chapters into the story and the plotline's only on Vol. 2! AND Reiko's true nature hasn't been revealed yet! (Although I'll do it before the Shizuka arc...yeah...) Reviews are much appreciated!


	8. Night VIII: Night Gathering

_**Night VIII:**_

_Night Gathering_

* * *

><p><em>There are those who exist in darkness...<em>

_Vampires, beasts in human form who drink blood from living humans..._

_And..._

_The vampire hunters, those fated to forever hunt the beasts._

His footsteps were loud and heavy in the alley as he stepped up to the dusty ashes. His barrel of his shotgun rattled as he knelt and lifted up a handful of the ashes. Taking the cigarette away from his lips, exhaling a small cloud of smoke, he lifted his locks out of the way of his eye as he sifted through the thin remains.

"...Huh?"

* * *

><p>The moon dangled quietly in the night sky, dropping its pale light in through the tall windows. Reiko stepped into her room, tossing her coat onto her bed.<p>

"You're back," Sebastian observed, emerging out from the shadows of the dark room. Reiko shot him a furtive glance. "How many were there?" he asked as she headed for the bathroom.

"There were two." Reiko closed the door partially and began to undress, pulling off her top. "They'd kidnapped a girl and were taking her to their lair when the second one got distracted. I killed the first vampire...it wasn't much. The girl's fine now; they'd knocked her unconscious so she didn't have many memories that needed to be erased." She turned on the shower.

"And...the second?" Sebastian stood outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a pale throat flowing down to a sculpted chest.

Reiko didn't answer immediately. She let the hot water cascade over her, her black hair clinging to her body in wet strands. The steaming water loosened the knots of tension in her back one by one. "...Yuki and Zero were there," she said at last. Her voice was changed; tension weaved itself into her tone

"Ah, so that's why I smelled her blood on the campus," Sebastian remarked. "It seemed a somewhat profuse cut, from the heaviness of the scent."

"Somewhat," Reiko agreed. "She cut herself on something and the vampire attacked her."

Sebastian turned his head towards the door. "Then Zero killed him?"

"...No." Reiko's hands clenched against the tiled wall, her black eyes widening in resentment. "Those vampires got him."

Sebastian closed his eyes. "Ah, I see. The Night Class..."

"Yeah the _Night Class_," Reiko snapped. Then she sighed, her brow furrowing. "In any case...that vice president said that they'd explain everything to Yuki tonight. About the vampires."

"_Everything_?" There was a slight hint of skepticism in his voice.

"...In time."

* * *

><p><em>Ka-shak!<em> The barrel of the Bloody Rose clicked as Zero loaded it, a dark look in his eyes. Yuki noticed. "Zero!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "Don't go in there if you're just dying to shoot someone!" She rolled her eyes. "And you don't really have to come. I know you're worried" —She looked at him sadly— "but I'll be fine going there by myself."

Zero just looked at her disparagingly. "...If you really meant that I wouldn't have to deal with this," he muttered as they passed through the gate leading to the Moon Dorm. The hooded gatekeeper bowed slightly to them, a lantern clutched in hand. The light cast shadows across his face.

Yuki scowled at him. "Jeez, you're so mean." She looked out at the Moon Dorm looming before them, and something quivered across her eyes. "It certainly does have its own atmosphere, especially at _night_..."

The wind whispered past them, bringing a cold air as it rustled the tops of the trees. Wordlessly, Zero lifted the Bloody Rose. Yuki readied the Artemis rod, the metal cold against her palms.

"Are you welcoming us in..." Zero demanded the two Night Class students, holding Akatsuki at gunpoint. Yuki had Artemis at Aido's neck. "..._vampires?_"

"Yeah." Hanabusa narrowed his perfect blue eyes, firing Zero a spiteful look. "Only because Vice President Ichijo asked us to."

"He told us to guard you so our guys won't mess with you," Akatsuki added with a shrug. "Unfortunately, tonight, almost the entire Night Class is out on the Moon Dorm grounds..."

As the two cousins led the Disciplinary Committee members in, they could see that Kain had been telling the truth. The students of the Night Class lounged about, completely at ease at the late hour. Yuki and Zero could feel their piercing gazes on their backs as they went further in.

"Ah...They came..." Senri remarked, sipping at a glass of artificial blood.

"Hmph. What for?" Rima asked, her cool eyes never leaving them.

A handsome male vampire flicked out three daggers, the metal ringing, his eyes inscrutable. "I wouldn't," his companion warned. "You'd go down first."

"Look who's with them..." someone else murmured. "Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain — Kaname-sama's right-hand men..."

Yuki swallowed. _They look different from when they're at school,_ she realized. _When they've changed out of their uniforms..._ Beautiful, lethal creatures of the night.

_This is what vampires really look like._

"This way," Kain announced, catching Yuki and Zero's attention. "Here they are, Vice President Ichijo," he said to Takuma, who was busy over a long white table of food.

"Oh!" Takuma looked up — and beamed at them both. "Welcome, welcome!" he said enthusiastically, spreading out his arms, a glass in hand. "Tonight is my birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves! Oh, do you want anything to eat? I set out a whole bunch of food for everyone, see?"

Zero stared. Yuki guffawed. _He's so human._.. "Er...h-how old are you?" she asked. It felt like something she was expected to ask, after all.

"In human years or vampire years?" Takuma asked.

Yuki blanched. "V-Vampire years...?" It emerged a question.

"I'm 18 years old, so I'm a grownup now!" Takuma beamed. "Oh...I'd like you to kiss me for a birthday present, Yuki."

**_HUH?_**

Yuki blushed a deep red. "Um! W-We just came here on business!" she stammered. (Zero sighed. _She's not okay here at all..._) "S-So as Guardians we want to know about what happened today." She paused to regain her composure. "Leaving the school grounds is restricted...and...that vampire..."

Takuma shrugged, smiling as he leaned back against the table. "Sure, ask me anything," he agreed amiably. "Everyone here knows about it."

That surprised Yuki. _Everyone...?_ "...We can't allow such a dangerous vampire to roam freely around town, but you and Shiki-senpai went through the trouble of killing it." ("I didn't do anything," Shiki mumbled.) "Why that vampire?"

"That vampire used to be human," a voice suddenly said. Yuki and Zero whipped around, startled, as Takuma exclaimed, "Miss Kanashimi! Kuraikeji-sensei!"

"Thought I'd join the party," Reiko greeted brusquely. Her long, dark hair blew in the breeze, silk against the night sky. Behind her, Sebastian smiled politely.

"I apologize for our coming uninvited, but we wanted to speak as well. So then..." His friendly face turned slightly cynical. "Now that we're all here, shall we begin?"


	9. Night IX: Soirée

_**Night IX:**_

_Soirée_

* * *

><p>"The third Disciplinary Committee member..."<p>

"That vampire teacher..."

"What are they doing here?" Those were the mutters that came from the rest of the Night Class as Reiko and Sebastian moved forward to stand with Yuki and Zero.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Takuma said, ever cheery. "Glad to have you here, Reiko, Kuraikeji-sensei."

"Thank you for having us, Vice President Ichijo," Sebastian returned his smile.

Takuma beamed, but fell as he turned back to Yuki. "So...about that vampire. It's true, it did used to be human. See, if we use a pyramid as an example, the vampire realm is ruled by a few Purebloods and a group of aristocrats, who are at the top of the pyramid. Purebloods are _Level A_ vampires — they're at the very tip, the most powerful and the most few. Those of noble birth are _Level B_ vampires. Every student here in the Night Class is an aristocrat or higher. Former humans, _Level D_, are lower than common vampires, _Level C_, and there are fewer. To be honest they aren't treated very well at all." He paused. "The vampire Shiki and I killed was a _Level E_ vampire — one that's fallen out of the pyramid."

"Level...E...?" Yuki echoed.

"'Level End', to be exact," Aido interjected. "Kiryu's a member of a vampire hunter family, so he should know all this." His cerulean eyes pierced at the silver-haired vampire, an indecipherable expression in the sharp blue.

_Zero is?_ Yuki wondered. _But... _"Former humans," Zero spoke up, grabbing Yuki's attention, "eventually fall into the Level E category. They gradually lose their sanity and then finally reach the 'end' — their destruction."

"Yes," Takuma agreed gravely. "In their insane thirst for blood, former humans will start attacking people indiscriminately. That is why they're managed by aristocrats and above."

"M...Managed...?" Yuki sounded dazed. There was so much to take in.

"But accidents do occur," Takuma added in a quiet voice. "A mad vampire may escape from the aristocrat and wander into human society."

"And then they have to be killed off immediately," Reiko said; she'd been silent up until now. "For a crazed vampire to be exposed to humans...the consequences are often dire."

"...Yes," Takuma nodded. "Former humans are...pitiful beings."

Zero was silent at that. "Zero...?" Yuki said tentatively.

"Yuki." His silvery lavender eyes flicked towards her. "Do you remember when Kuraikeji first came to Cross Academy?" Sebastian glanced up and smiled, but it contradicted greatly with his hardened eyes. "The reason I objected against it was because..." Zero's voice trailed off, his eyes falling on Sebastian.

The man smirked. His long white fingers alighted on his wrist and pulled at the buttons of his left sleeve. Wordlessly he pushed up his sleeve up to his elbow, baring his left forearm for all to see.

And what Yuki saw made her gasp in alarm.

A disfigured scar marred Sebastian's arm. The deep lines were a puckered red that stood out terribly against his flawless pale skin. It spread over his forearm like a plague, twisted with crooked healing. Staring at it with an expression of pure horror, it took Yuki a moment to realize what shape the scar was in.

"That's...!" Her voice had lowered to a whisper.

Sebastian's scar was the same crest as the tattoo on the side of Zero's neck. It was the Hunter's Seal, the mark of a tamed vampire. The mark of a former human.

Yuki looked up at Sebastian, who returned her shocked gaze with a sad smirk. "You did that...to yourself...?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"...Yes," was his simple answer. He pulled his sleeve down over the scar, concealing the mutilated mark again. He glanced back up at Yuki and Zero. "This mark, the Hunter's Seal, can delay a human's transformation into a vampire, and in exceedingly rare cases, even stop it. If not, the crest can instead be used to tame the vampire with a hunter's taming spells."

"Not all the former humans can be restrained, however," a very-familiar voice spoke. Yuki spun around whilst Zero and Reiko froze, their bodies going rigid at the sound. "Ichijo and Shiki hunted down that Level E...under my orders."

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki exclaimed. Kaname smiled calmly as the vampires began to murmur. Apparently Kaname rarely attended events such as these; only two reasons could have been so he would ever come. The first...Takuma was a dear friend of Kaname's, and all the vampires knew that. The blonde young man shared an unusual bond with the Pureblood that none of the others did. And of course, the second was that Yuki was there. The interest Kaname had in the young girl was clear to anyone with eyes.

As for any other reason...

Yuki blinked up at the beautiful vampire. "You...ordered that vampire to be..."

"Yuki." Kaname's expression became stern. "Why didn't you inform the Headmaster? You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee, but when Ichijo invited you, you came over to a dangerous place like this..."

"B-But—!" Yuki protested. "I didn't think it needed to be reported... And I...I wanted to know the truth firsthand."

Kaname sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. "Firsthand, huh...?" He turned. "Yuki, Kiryu, Reiko, Kuraikeji-sensei...please come this way."

Kaname took a seat on a scarlet velvet sofa as the four came up. Sebastian stood off to one side, nearly blending into the darkness with his stillness. Zero stood beside Reiko, keeping a cautious distance between them.

"Yuki." Kaname's voice was soft. "Come sit beside me."

"Eh?" Yuki was startled. "Oh...um, no thank you."

The vampires turned to stare at her. Swallowing, Yuki glanced at Zero, then at Reiko. Neither of them seemed to care; or at least neither of them were looking in her direction. The two older students had their gazes averted. "I'm fine," Yuki protested.

"Yuki."

"Okay..." Yuki mumbled, sitting. She stared at her knees, her cheeks hot as she became increasingly aware of the vampire not a foot beside her. Silently, Kaname reached over and took her shoulder, pulling her over so that she was leaning into his chest.

"K-Kaname...?"

"This is the safest place for you to be," he explained quietly. He gazed down at her. "I'm sorry about today. I didn't think you'd be there when the hunting commenced."

"No...it's fine..."

"Although..." Kaname's lips brushed her hair. "It was your fault, too, for wandering around there," he murmured, his voice unintentionally seductive. His arm slid down to her elbow, making her jump. "Did you hurt your arm because of that vampire? It must hurt..."

"No. I was being careless," Yuki admitted as Kaname gently took her arm.

"Humans should never be turned into vampires," Kaname sighed. "But in the past, when the war between vampires and humans was at its peak, many Purebloods would turn humans to use in battle." He unwound the bandage around Yuki's arm. "Now the aristocrats have the duty to manage those survivors...and sometimes we do have to kill them off."

Zero stepped forward at that. "It is the vampire hunter's duty to kill vampires."

Kaname gave him a look. "Then why didn't you kill him first?" he asked, a hint of a threat in his voice. He turned back to Yuki. "I'll ease your pain," he said softly. Before Yuki could answer, very gently, very tenderly, Kaname pressed his lips against her wound.

"K..." Yuki tried to pull away. "Kaname...!"

Kaname chuckled. "Perhaps, Kiryu..." he mused. "You sympathized with him?"

And the Bloody Rose was at his head.

The entire Night Class reacted instantaneously. They all whipped out their weapons, but only the vampire called Seiren had Zero by the throat. Her nails pressed against his neck; a single drop of blood slowly dripped off her fingers.

"...It's alright, Seiren," Kaname said. "I said something I shouldn't have." Her eyes narrowed, but she pulled her hand away. After a moment, Zero also lowered the Bloody Rose gun. The small cut at his throat was already starting to close.

Takuma sighed. "That was scary," he grinned.

"Pointing a gun at Kaname-sama...!" Aido snarled. "For that, ripping him apart wouldn't even be enough."

"Aido..."

He huffed in exasperation. "Yeah, yeah, I won't do it. I don't want to hinder the Headmaster's pacifist ideology." His blue eyes narrowed. "But don't you forget... The reason why we're here at Cross Academy is solely because Kaname Kuran-sama, the Pureblood, is here."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Kaname...is a Pureblood..." _He's the same kind of vampire that attacked Zero's family._

"This is the first you've heard of it, Yuki?" Kaname glanced at her. "Are you afraid?"

Yuki paused. "...Ever since we've first met, I've been a little afraid of you, Kaname..." she said honestly. "Even now I'm a bit...afraid..."

Then, with a clap of his hands, Takuma lifted away the dark atmosphere, albeit a little. "Hey!" he called. "Don't forget, today's my birthday! Let's all celebrate! Yuki, Reiko, and Kiryu are here as my special guests, too!" As the party commenced, the vampires chatting quietly as they sipped blood cocktails from tall glasses, Zero narrowed his eyes, a familiar burning igniting in his throat.

Reiko turned, and their eyes locked. Amethyst showed desperation; obsidian...

* * *

><p>"...So. Cross Academy, huh?" His single eye narrowed as his piercing gaze ran over the tall impressive buildings. The shotgun slung over his shoulder was tucked snugly into the leather holster, ready and in reach. He exhaled a gust of smoke, a cigarette held poised between the fingers of his gloved hand.<p>

"Might as well get it done." He dropped the smoldering cigarette butt, crushing it with his snakeskin boot. His dark trench coat billowed as he stepped through the gates to the academy grounds.


	10. Night X: Enter the Vampire Hunter

_**Night X:**_

_Enter the Vampire Hunter_

* * *

><p>"What a stern-looking face," the man murmured, staring at the photo of Zero and Yuki. "What, is he going through a rebellious phase?"<p>

"He's not that sort of kid... You can have it if you want," Kaien said, sorting through a handful of photographs.

"I can have Zero?"

"No, the photo. I made extra prints." Kaien beamed at the pictures. "That girl next to him is my darling daughter Yuki! She's a year younger than him, but she's a very strong girl. The first day of high school Zero didn't want to go, so she started hitting him to get him to go again.

"What!" The man whipped around. "You mean he skipped a year?"

"Oh yes, that's right. He was held back in junior high." Kaien frowned, thoughtfully putting down the photos. "Although...I do understand his reluctance. If he went on to high school he would have had to see the Night Class often." He looked up with a smile. "I asked him to be a threat to the Night Class to keep them in check."

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't trust them? What about all that stuff? Y'know, your pacifist ideology?"

"Well, I do, but they are so unruly sometimes!" Kaien sighed, waving his hand in breezy dismissal.

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "It may have been a mistake to leave him in your care..." he muttered, tucking the photograph into his jacket pocket.

"What are you saying? You had no other choice," Kaien reminded him.

"Four years..." the man continued as if he hadn't heard. "I didn't think I'd be seeing him again." He turned around. "There was a Level E in town today."

"Really?" Kaien glanced up. "Did you do your 'work'?"

"Don't pretend you don't know," he growled. "It was already ashes...the Night Class snatched it." He looked at the headmaster. "Or is there another group of vamps who can do anything around here?"

Kaien laughed. "Well, there is a rule forbidding the Night Class from leaving the school grounds without permission."

"They wouldn't follow a rule like that..." the man grumbled, beginning to walk away.

"Well! I wonder who it was? Saving our town like that!" Kaien grinned. His eyes began to water. "They're like knights who secretly protect people..." he said in a dreamy voice.

"Stop that! You give me the creeps," the man snapped. "They call it their duty, but they just _enjoy_ the hunting." He slipped a fresh cigarette in between his lips. "We vampire hunters...kill vampires because we have to."

"But it is forbidden to kill them without reason!" Kaien exclaimed, standing. "Why have you come here anyway?"

"I didn't come here to see you, I came to see Zero," the man stated bluntly, opening the door. "I made a vow with him four years ago."

"A vow...is that it?" Kaien murmured. He looked up at the hunter. "Be nice to him, like you used to, alright?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Heehee...hahaha...<em>" The sound of the vampires' easy laughter did nothing to loosen up Zero's tension. Agitation rolled off of him in dark waves. As Yuki watched, he sighed, his brow creasing in frustration.

_...This atmosphere..._ Yuki suddenly stood up. "Kaname-senpai, I'm going."

Reiko glanced up.

Off at the food table: "Sure is a big cake..." Senri remarked, staring at the huge decorative birthday cake. "You're going to eat it all?" he asked Takuma, who stood by him with a knife.

"Oh no...! This is for everyone. It's vanilla and strawberries." He turned to his friend, smiling. "Would you like to cut it, Shiki?"

"Sure," Senri answered, reaching for the knife. "Hold the cake for me, Ichijo." But the sharp blade pressed against Takuma's thumb, accidentally slashing it when Shiki took the knife from him.

"Oh...you cut me." Takuma winced as blood began to trickle from the gash. The red liquid pooled in his palm, flowing around his thumb to release a single red drop to the floor.

"Oops. Sorry." Senri suddenly took Takuma's hand. "Don't waste it..." he murmured, already beginning to suck on the wound.

Zero watched, his eyes in slits, and his throat burned ever the more fierce. _Blood..._ "You cut me on purpose, didn't you, Shiki?" Takuma remarked as Senri licked the blood off his thumb.

"Mm...?"

Yuki dashed down the steps just when Zero turned away abruptly. He began to hurry off, his back rigid. "Ah? _Zero?_" Yuki called. He didn't look back, didn't turn around.

Takuma watched them flee, and sighed. "Oh dear...they found it repulsing," he said, as Shiki pulled away from his hand.

* * *

><p>Gasping, Zero shed his jacket, letting it drop to the ground in a heap. He clutched his throat, biting back a cry as the tattoo on his neck glowed a dark red, twisting in pain. He staggered and at last crumpled by the pool, the blood tablets spilling out of the small black box. "Zero?" Yuki shouted, having seen him collapse. Zero choked, then clapped his hand over his mouth before vomiting.<p>

The liquid spilling from his hand was red. Bloodred.

"_Zero—!_" Yuki shrieked, running to her friend's side. Zero hastily turned away, still retching. "Zero, are you alright?" There was more than a hint of panic in her voice.

"Y...Yuki..." Zero gasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked up at her, and she was instantly taken aback by the expression of sheer helplessness he gave her.

Reiko had watched as Yuki raced after Zero, and sighed quietly. Sebastian glanced towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. He reached over to touch her hand with his long fingers.

"...It's nothing," Reiko muttered, moving away from the physical contact. She was scowling, though, and her black eyes gleamed with irritation. Then they turned onto Sebastian. "Though I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Sebastian." Reiko's voice was calm with annoyance. Her hair whispered away from her body with the momentum as she turned to face him. "You're white as wax and your eyes are the color of blood." The young woman stuck her hand into the pocket of her short leather shorts and pulled out a tiny box. "You want to take any?" she asked, holding it out to the vampire.

Sebastian stared at the box with a mixed expression. "...I'll be fine," he said at last. "After all...

"Sometimes...former humans can't tolerate blood tablets."

* * *

><p>Zero panted heavily as he extended his trembling hands toward Yuki. "After I attacked you..." Yuki could hear the effort it took for Zero just to talk. "...I kept taking them and taking them. But they...just made me feel sick."<p>

Yuki's eyes widened. _The tablets haven't helped him since?_ she gasped. Zero's hands gripped her arms in a powerful grasp. _Then Zero is—!_

"Mm..." His hot breath fell onto her neck and she started; Zero's tongue ran eagerly over her skin. _...No._ His lips parted and out of the corner of her eyes she could see his white fangs gleaming. _I will stop you!_ A fearful cry escaped her when she felt the sharp tips of his fangs touch her neck.

_Zero!_

Yuki's heels were on the edge of the pool. All she needed to do was push off and—

_Pa-LOOSH!_ Both of them crashed into the bone-chilling water. The freezing cold jolted Zero back to his senses. He saw Yuki struggling for breath, saw the paleness of her throat, heard the hysterical beat of her heart quickening in fear.

Slowly, deliberately, he pulled away.

Both of them broke the surface. Yuki coughed and gasped — and opened her eyes to see the barrel of a gun. _P-toom!_ Blood splattered across Yuki's cheek and steadily began to taint the surface of the pool red. Zero's violet eyes widened and he gasped, gripping his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun," the hunter remarked. A tall, burly figure dressed in a trench coat, a studded eyepatch over his right eye, dark heavy locks falling over his face, and the shotgun held so easily in his hand — it was too clear that he was dangerous.

"Curse me with your last breath and die, _vampire_," he snarled, cigarette clenched between his teeth.

Zero finally turned to look at him.

"Master..."

* * *

><p>"Ah." Reiko tensed at the same moment Sebastian spoke. The beautiful man tipped back his head, inhaling. "Blood...and...a vampire hunter." Already the Night Class were beginning to stir in agitation, having heard the gunshot and smelling fresh blood.<p>

"Zero!" The duo exchanged looks. "...I'm going," Reiko snarled, already turning to leave.

"Wait." Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder. "You won't need to. I don't think he's here to kill Zero...not now, anyway. I'm not smelling enough blood for a death wound."

Reiko frowned. "Yeah... Now that you mention it, I can still hear his heartbeat. If that hunter was serious, Zero would be dead already..." She glanced at the vampire. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Hm...?" Sebastian blinked, puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"This man is a vampire hunter. It might be wise to keep from meeting him." Her eyes flicked sideways. "You know why; you were once on the list."

Sebastian was silent, then his lips lifted into a flat smirk. "It's not me I'm worried about," he replied. "I'm more concerned about _you_."


	11. Night XI: Slipping Secrets

_**Night XI:**_

_Slipping Secrets_

* * *

><p>"The vice president took the trouble of setting things up for you," Kain said, approaching the Pureblood on his sofa. "Are you alright with just letting her leave?"<p>

Kaname chuckled, then let his smile fall. "Yuki...will eventually come to me."

"What makes you so sure?" Reiko asked in a very casual tone. Kaname didn't miss the furtive glower she shot towards him, though.

"Call it intuition," Kaname replied easily. Reiko narrowed her black eyes in open mistrust. Sebastian's fingertips settled on the small of her back, where it was easy to see her jutting shoulder blades through the backless top. "Not here," he whispered. She bit her lip.

Kaname closed his eyes, smirking. "By the way," he added. "You haven't been coming by the Moon Dorm recently. I quite miss the lullabies you played."

Reiko's back went rigid under Sebastian's fingers. "...Do you really think so? I'm flattered," she said, a hard smile spreading on her lips.

"Yes," Kaname said. His face was serene, angelic. "You have such a talent. How coincidental it is...you're almost as good as any vampire."

The air suddenly went cold. The silence stretched on between the young woman and the Pureblood vampire. Reiko's expression was inscrutable, blank, as the wind blew her black hair around her body.

"...Figure it out yet?" Her voice was flat with a snarl embedded in it.

"No, not completely," Kaname said, his tone tinted with light mirth. "There are still some pieces missing... But they're almost in my grasp, so it will only be a matter of time." His cerise eyes flickered momentarily.

"Is that how you see it?" Reiko's eyes were slitted slightly. "You don't think you may be a bit too sure?"

"I wouldn't say so," he answered. "Most of my suspicions were confirmed the night you slapped me."

"Then maybe you'll finally get it if I slap you again," Reiko suggested lightly; however her tone was low and dangerous. The air suddenly went cold. The other vampires hissed. Sebastian cast a glance at them. "Reiko," he warned.

"I don't believe that would be necessary," Kaname said. Then he smirked. "I'm a bit worried — should Kuraikeji-sensei leave?"

"Why should he?"

"Well..." Kaname tilted his head. His dark hair fell delicately onto his fingers pressed against his temple. He studied the vampire in an intrigued manner; Sebastian lifted his gaze to meet the Pureblood's eyes. Their irises were almost the same shade of red, only Sebastian had a touch of brown washed into his. "I'm sure he's full aware of the vampire hunter here on the school grounds."

Sebastian nodded once. His russet eyes, usually so calm with a hint of sadness, were hard, and there was a grim smirk on his lips. "Yes. He is Toga Yagari, a renowned hunter and currently the number one vampire killer. And from what I hear he was an ally of the Kiryu clan. He himself was Zero's mentor, and lost an eye protecting him from a Level E." His smirk broadened. "We've crossed paths once or twice. The man is strong, I won't deny that."

"The hunter society knows about Zero," Reiko said, not as a question.

"Apparently." It was Kaname who answered.

She glared at the vampire, who offered a smile in return. "In any case" —She gave Sebastian a look— "you shouldn't really stick around. Yagari tried to kill you once. Don't tempt him to try it again."

* * *

><p>"Yuki, go on to bed. I'll take care of things here," Kaien said to a soaked Yuki. Zero stood a small ways off, the man called Toga Yagari right beside him. Toga's single eye pierced Zero as he exhaled a gust of cigarette smoke.<p>

"Headmaster." All four looked up to see Reiko's slender figure approaching them.

"Reiko." Kaien smiled and stepped aside for her to see Toga. "Reiko, this is—"

"Toga Yagari." Reiko nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hey," was the simple greeting. Toga's one eye narrowed, though, and when their gazes locked, Reiko smirked. Sebastian had been right.

_This man is good..._

"Well then..." Kaien coughed lightly, and turned to Toga. "Toga, this is Miss Reiko Kanashimi. She's a member of the Disciplinary Committee like Yuki and Zero are." He looked at Yuki. "You should get to sleep now, you have school tomorrow. Don't worry about this, alright?" Yuki nodded, and with one last worried look at all of them, departed quietly.

They all went into the headmaster's quarters where Toga quarantined Zero in Kaien's guest room. Zero didn't resist, walking in willingly. Reiko, standing by the door, managed to shoot him a look before she closed it softly behind him.

"Now!" Kaien sat down at his desk, beaming. "It's been a long night. What do you say I make us some tea?"

"I can't, Headmaster," Reiko said. "I should be getting back to the dorm now..."

"Yes, you should. You still haven't turned in that essay, and I won't accept a sheet of paper with just your name either."

"Hm. Well you don't have to worry. I haven't done that yet anyway," Reiko replied, turning around towards the doors.

Sebastian smirked. "My point exa—" He stopped short; Toga's shotgun was suddenly in his face. "...Oh my." He smiled gravely. "I thought you might've left already... Good evening, Toga Yagari."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't pull this trigger," Toga snarled. His single eye stared in hate at the tall dark-haired vampire. It was obvious he wasn't bluffing. His finger was poised on the shotgun trigger and prepared to send a bullet through Sebastian's head the second he sensed a threat.

"Because it wouldn't be necessary." Sebastian reached up to push away the barrel of the gun with his long white hand. "Get back to your dorm now, Reiko. I expect to see you with that paper in the morning." Reiko muttered something unintelligible (Sebastian thought he picked out the word "idiot") and then walked out.

"'Night then." _Ka-chak._

"Now I REALLY know you've lost it," Toga snapped, whacking Kaien upside the head. "Letting THIS guy teach the DAY CLASS! I should be blasting off YOUR head!"

"Now now..." Kaien said soothingly, rubbing the mild injury on his temple. "There's no need to be harsh."

"And that Kanashimi girl! Something about her just unnerves me...dammit, it's like she's not human!"

Silence.

"...I get it. She isn't, is she?"

* * *

><p>It was nearly past the midnight hour. Reiko stepped through the dark towards her dorm, her long hair lifted up away from her body by the breeze, blending with the night sky. It was so silent, the stillness broken only by the muted rustling of the leaves as the wind whispered through them, and the tranquil cries of crickets.<p>

Reiko stopped. "What do you want?"

From the cover of darkness, Kaname smiled. "Just wondering if the lady would like an escort back to her room."

"No thanks. I don't need anything from you." Her jet-black eyes narrowed. "What do you _really_ want, Kuran?"

For a minute there was no sound, except for that of the soft wind. "I thought you'd like to know..." He cocked his head, a deadly smile playing on his lips. "...that I've figured out your secret at last."

* * *

><p>"Reiko isn't...noticeably different. Both her cerebration and her intuition, her physical endurance, and her musical skills, can be merely passed off as that of a natural prodigy — and it is, more or less." Sebastian stroked his left forearm thoughtfully. "But there <em>is<em> something there... Reiko isn't like any other human; in fact the dual pistols the Hands of God are naturally only wielded by a professional vampire hunter. The fact that she can use them so effectively at her age...well..."

"The Hands of God...? But those are vampire hunter weapons," Toga said.

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>"I began to piece it together the night you struck at me." Kaname's lips twitched in amusement. Reiko glowered. "A human wouldn't have made a single mark...yet you were able to even bruise me. You have strength nearly equal to that of a vampire. Intellect, reflexes, natural talent...it's all so clear now."<p>

"Please tell me you're not trying to flatter me," Reiko said evenly.

Kaname chuckled. "Although..." A spark of fascination was ignited in his eyes. "How interesting you are... The legends surrounding a creature like you are so few in between...no more than wisps of stories."

"That's right." The corners of her lips fell somewhat. "For all I know, I may the only one of my..._kind_, if it can even be called that."

"Yes." Kaname dipped his head with a small, dark smile. "A being neither human nor vampire...yet like them both..."

* * *

><p>"You see...<p>

"Reiko...she is..."


	12. Night XII: Tribulation

_**Night XII:**_

_Tribulation_

* * *

><p>"You are a cross between human and vampire...a half-blood."<p>

Reiko narrowed her black eyes before suddenly smirking. "Oh?" Kaname cocked an eyebrow. "You find that amusing?"

"I find your choice of _words_ amusing," Reiko replied in a dry tone. "Well, it's better than something like half-_breed_ anyway."

"Ah...but you are such a fascinating being." There was a soft whisper of a breeze, and Reiko stiffened as Kaname's fingers brushed her chin lightly. Now only a foot separated the distance between the two, compared to how Kaname was so far away before. "A creature directly on the border between vampire and human...night and day itself..."

* * *

><p>"No." Toga was blunt, but beneath his disbelief was stunned incredulity. "That's impossible."<p>

"Sir," Sebastian gave a polite smile. A little too polite. "We live in a world in which vampires mingle among humans, their very food. You are a vampire hunter, one who is condemned to forever hunt the bloodthirsty creatures. I am a former human, cursed to a fate unimaginable to mankind. We hardly have the right to name what is possible and impossible."

"But we've still got our boundaries," Toga retorted.

"Kuraikeji-sensei, please understand why Yagari feels this way," Kaien jumped in. "This is the first even I have heard of such things." He sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Breeding between vampires and humans isn't uncommon, but the offspring is always a vampire — the ancient blood is merely weakened.

"However...the vampire is always a common vampire, or on the rare occasion, a Pureblood. In Reiko's case, one of her parents was a human. The other must have been..." Kaien's voice trailed off, his eyes flicking towards Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded once. "Yes. Reiko's father was a former human, a Level D, as I am." He cast his russet eyes downward, his gaze unreadable. "It's not above us to presume that interbreeding between a human and a former human is near impossible, as they easily lose their self-control and would attack their prey indiscriminately. That Reiko's father was able to love her mother to the point where they could conceive Reiko..."

* * *

><p>"I don't know who my father is." Reiko pushed Kaname's hand away disdainfully, although it seemed that now her scorn wasn't directed at him. "My mother told me that he left the day I was born. I don't know how they came to be together, or what my mother saw in him... But he kept it a secret that he was a vampire, and that he was on the hunters' execution list. The day I was born, the vampire hunters had found his trail. By the time my mother realized what he was, and what <em>I<em> was...he'd gone." Her hands clenched. "When I was finally able to fully understand this...I hated him with all my heart...! I decided that if I ever met him, I wouldn't ever forgive him for abandoning his wife to the _curse_ he'd left her with."

Her mother. She had been a tall, elegant and beautiful woman. Her eyes were dark, but always seemed to shine with unusual insight. Her hair was blacker than night, silky. How Reiko had loved pulling a brush through her thick, soft hair, enjoying the feel and sound of it. Whenever she smiled, it was like a light had suddenly come on, a second sun.

And now that she thought about it, Reiko could hardly recall a time when her mother had smiled like that.

"...Stupid." Reiko's hands clenched into fists. "I was so _stupid!_ Why couldn't I understand? If I just could've understood...if I could've known sooner...she wouldn't have...have...!"

Kaname's voice was soft. "Have what?"

Reiko's eyes widened, wet with tears threatening to fall. "...D..." She stumbled on her words and took a gasping breath. "She wouldn't...have died."

* * *

><p><em>"I love you, Reiko."<em>

_Mother... You must have hated me..._

_"I love you so much...you're the most precious thing I've ever had..."_

_...Stop it._

_"You're a special girl, Reiko. You're special in my heart."_

_Please stop. Stop trying..._

_"I'm so happy...I don't need anything other than to be with you..."_

_You're lying...! Every day you looked so tired, like you've been crying all night. Sometimes I heard you...but I was too young to understand... I'm so sorry._

"...Mama?" Reiko padded softly into her mother's room, her ragdoll clutched tightly against her small chest. "Mommy...?" The little girl pushed open the door, frowning when she found the room empty.

"...Hello there." Reiko jumped, spinning around with a gasp. A tall, handsome man stood a wary distance behind her. His left forearm was wrapped tightly in a bandage. Strangely, Reiko could smell the familiar scent of something sweet, tempting and entirely fresh. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He offered a small smile; however, Reiko could still see the despairing grief behind it. "My name is Sebastian Kuraikeji. I...was a friend of your mother's."

"My mommy...?" Reiko's black eyes broadened. "Do you know where my mommy is, Mister Sebastian? She's not—" She paused. "Mister...?"

A tear dripped off of Sebastian's jaw. He closed his russet eyes, and lifted his hand to cover them. "Reiko...I'm sorry, but..."

_Sebastian told me everything. I was only about nine years old, but I knew enough to understand that my mother had been attacked and killed by a mad vampire. I understood enough to know that she was never coming back, and that Sebastian was going to take care of me. I cried. I grieved. It was only later that I realized that it was all because of _me_._

"Sebastian...?"

"Yes?" The vampire looked up from the counter where he was making tea. Reiko had her back to him, sitting at the table doing schoolwork.

"Do you ever miss Mom?"

Sebastian blinked, then turned back to the pot. "...Yes. All the time."

"Then you hate me, right?" Reiko's fingers tightened around her pencil. Her voice quivered.

"What?" Sebastian's head snapped up. "Of course not! Reiko, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because it's my fault she died." Then Reiko burst into tears.

In the next moment Sebastian's arms were around her. She could feel his thumb wiping the moisture from her cheeks. "Shh... It's not your fault, Reiko. None of it was your fault."

"Yes it is." Reiko's shoulders trembled with her sobs. "It wasn't murder, it was suicide. She knew that place had a Level E on the loose...it's because Papa left her, and he didn't stay to help her take care of me. She hated me."

Sebastian held her for a long time, her crying filling the silence. Finally, he spoke in a barely audible voice: "Your mother loves you, Reiko, and I know that, somewhere, your father does too."

_It wasn't enough. I _knew_ that my mother had committed suicide because of her grief over my father leaving her, and over me. Things became clear to me – why Mother always seemed upset, how sometimes she would just snap...yelling, screaming, sobbing. And somewhere inside me, I felt like Sebastian must have resented me, too, as he once loved my mother, and I was the child of another man. All this new knowledge grew into a darkness, that eventually began to eat away at my heart and soul. I began to change. I grew bitter, slowly losing the innocence from my childhood__. Being in the house was painful, but going out was just as heart-wrenching. So I'd just lock myself in my room, letting myself wade in anger, and hatred, and sadness. Sometimes after night fell, Sebastian would come into my room and sit by me, and hold me like Mother used to whenever I was upset. I would release my feelings on him, crying...or shouting. He would simply take it all, but seeing the sorrow in his eyes only increased mine._

_I wanted my mother back._

_But she wasn't coming back._

_And it's all _my _fault._

* * *

><p><strong>Spectacular Blahblahblah Note Column 1<strong>

Finally... FINALLY! _Finally the Author's Notes columns get a name!_

Oh and I finished Chapter 12.

This chapter was... *sweatdrop* Days of painful writing and rewriting and it comes out like this. To be honest, I don't like it. At all. But this is my best effort. In my head Reiko's feelings are overwhelming. On the keyboard it's so hard to bring out into words...!

In any case, special thanks to a certain friend I asked to review my story and kept nagging me to post this chapter. Thanks to all the readers who continue giving me the will to write, no matter how hard it gets! I promise to make Chapter 13 as great as possible!

Look forward to _Night XIII: Blood Lament_. See you then...


	13. Night XIII: Blood Lament

_**Night XIII:**_

_Blood Lament_

* * *

><p>"She's not an unkind child, really." Sebastian smiled. "Reiko can be a willfull girl, but she is tremendously passionate, and she won't hesitate to sacrifice herself for something. That's why..." The corners of his lips fell. "That's why I worry about her so much. Reiko loathes having to showing her weak side, and prefers to be isolated from the rest of the world. But inside her is that obsessive conviction that her mother's death was somehow her fault, and that she must atone for it. Ultimately, she made the decision—"<p>

"To kill all Purebloods." Reiko's eyes locked steadily on Kaname's. "The very core of the vampire realm, the only beings that have the power to turn humans into vampires...if I could destroy them all, wouldn't my ambition be fulfilled? Can my mother finally rest peacefully? If I destroy the creatures that made my father into a vampire, who in turn caused my mother to suffer, wouldn't everything finally be all right?"

"...You..." Kaname said softly. "...have strange logic."

Reiko smiled, her face folding into a mask of deep, mournful bitterness. "Do I?"

"Yes..." Kaname closed his eyes. "If you meant what you just said, then you can kill me right here, right now..."

_Chak_.

Kaname opened his eyes. The Right Hand of God was pointed at his forehead. In the sky the dark clouds parted, shining moonlight on the scene. Pale light gleamed off the red cross on the side of the black pistol. "Yes. I can kill you right now," Reiko agreed. "That would be one less Pureblood I need to kill...right...?"

A minute stretched into eternity; still neither of them moved. The world around them didn't seem to breathe as they both stood motionless. Quietly, in an effort not to be noticed, the moon slid back behind its cover of clouds, darkness again taking over the scene.

"...Then why don't you?"

Reiko's eyes narrowed until they were hardly more than black, gleaming slits. Suddenly she turned on her heel, slipping the Right Hand back into the leather holster strapped to her right thigh as she walked away.

"Just leave me alone."

* * *

><p>...<em>Ka-chak<em>. Sebastian pushed open the door as softly as he could. "Reiko?" he whispered into the room. He was answered by a faint murmur. Stepping into the room, he was greeted by a thick darkness. But darkness was something he was used to; he could easily see Reiko's graceful figure collapsed on the bed. Her long dark hair was spread out on the blankets, her brow furrowing as she dreamed.

Sebastian gazed at her for a long time, then stepped inside, closing the door behind him quietly. He paused beside the bed to pull open the curtains on the windows, moonlight instantly seeping into the room. Reiko stirred slightly, and fell back against the mattress. "Nn..." Her hand raked at the covers, her face contorting into a grimace.

"You look...more and more like her every day..." Sebastian whispered to her sleeping form. His large hand patted her head gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Reiko curled up into a fetal position, her breathing growing heavy. Sebastian's pale fingertips brushed her hair back from her neck before he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the forehead.

A single ray of ghostly moonlight fell on the black metal of the cross pendant, making it glint from its resting place on the bedside table. Sebastian slowly straightened, reaching out and taking the pendant into his hand. The cross fell heavily against his palm, the intricate patterns of the metal whispering and twisting around themselves to form the holy vestige. Sebastian ran his thumb over the pendant.

_"Then...you will be called Sebastian. Is that alright...?"_

_"Sebastian—!"_

"...Amaya..." His hand fisted around the cross, the metal points digging into his palm. His eyes closed. "Please..."

* * *

><p>"Reiko-senpai!" Reiko stopped, and turned around to see Yuki racing up to her. "Reiko-senpai...do you know where Zero is? I haven't seen him since last night."<p>

"You..." Reiko's dark eyes narrowed down at the younger girl. She towered over the first-year, a good few heads taller. "How can you still care about him so much, even after..."

"What?"

"...Nothing." Reiko averted her eyes, shifting the textbook tucked under her arm. "I'm in no position to tell you anything."

"What...? But...p-please!" Yuki stepped forward with her hands extended, but froze before she could touch the older woman. She slowly shrank back, her chocolate eyes staring in despair. "I...I feel so helpless. I know I have to help Zero — I _want_ to help Zero, but I just..."

"Hm..." Reiko glanced at her once before turning her back to the girl. Her hair whispered away from her body with the momentum, settling back gently. "If you want to see him so badly, find Toga Yagari after your duties are done and ask him. I don't know whether or not he'll let you, but..." Again she peered down at Yuki. "I doubt you're the kind to be let down so easily."

"Thank you so much!" Yuki called after her as the bell rang, and Day Class students began swarming to their classes. Reiko didn't reply. Yuki gazed at her departing back, then cast her eyes downward. _Reiko-senpai... I know nothing about her, and yet I can't help believing that somehow...she's going through pain. Pain that she refuses to let anyone see...pain she hides locked in her heart. Just like..._

"Sebastian." Reiko looked up at the teacher, who nodded in acknowledgement. "I finished the paper. Although I don't expect you to give me the best grade on it." She slipped the paper out of the textbook and handed it to him.

"No..." He took the essay, scanning over her fine handwriting. "...considering that it's _quite_ late." His rust-colored eyes glimpsed at her face, and his voice lowered. "How did Zero seem?"

"What, when I checked on him this morning? He was better, or at least some color's back in his face." Reiko shrugged. "He still seemed a bit shaken up — though there's no surprise about _that_."

"Perhaps not," was the answer. "Well then, you should get going." Reiko snorted, but waved once as she walked off to class.

Sebastian stared after her when suddenly his eyes flashed into a dark cerise. "_Nng—!_" A deep crack splintered the glass window when Sebastian doubled over, gripping his arm tightly. Gasping, he glanced up to see his veins pulsing under his skin.

"What is it?" Sebastian whispered. He could feel his blood burning him like an inner holocaust, and cringed as another wave of agony overcame him.

"_Can't you hear it?_"

Her beautiful, malevolent voice. Sebastian had begun to speculate long ago that every time she spoke, she was silent for a long time afterwards to rest before she awoke to torment him further. It was her voice that haunted him in the past, and continued to hound him now.

"_She struggles to hide her suffering, but it is clear that her heart is in torment. Yet you continue to stand beside her... How dare you._"

"I bear the guilt of too many lifetimes," Sebastian said bitterly. "This may be the only way I can atone."

Her touch on his face, light as a beat of butterfly's wings... "_You are so pitiful,_" she murmured. "_Have you forgotten?_" Sebastian bristled as she went on: "_You have escaped the cage, but you are still shrouded in the darkness...a raven among doves. You can't flee from the shadows from which you were born. You will bring them with you, spreading them like a plague. You know you were the start of it all._"

"Be silent." The vampire glowered at the scar on his forearm. The deep lines had split open, spilling blood and staining his sleeve dark red. "Go back to your slumber..." And thankfully, she was silent. Sebastian sighed in relief and licked at the bleeding scar, which was already stitching together. _The act of killing a Pureblood is the highest malediction,_ he thought to himself. _The most forbidden act... O__r at least...one of them._

* * *

><p><em>Zero...<em>

_We will do..._

_...the most forbidden act of all..._

* * *

><p><strong>Spectacular Blahblahblah Note Column 2<strong>

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ *flips over a table in stressed anger* ... ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) *puts back the table* First off, I am...not pleased with this chapter either. If I've disappointed some of my readers — sorry! But two good things: 1) I made the character Sebastian more, what, enigmatic? Intriguing? Do you question who he is, his past? I hope so, because I plan to write a story on his past after "Night Will Fall" is over (cuz not much will be revealed here)! But more on that some other time...

And 2) the EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW! I will be taking a break from writing and instead interview the characters in this story: Reiko, Sebastian, Yuki, Zero, etc.! If anyone has any questions for them, PLEASE SEND THEM IN! They will be included in the interview, and the deadline is the day after Christmas. Then I begin!

See ya then! *_click_ — boop boop boop...*


	14. Bonus: The EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW

**EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW!**

**We roll up our sleeves and get frank answers from the characters of _Night Will Fall_!**

* * *

><p><strong>REIKO KANASHIMI<strong>

**She answers your questions!**

**Q: **How long did it take your long hair to grow? (It's so pretty. :D )

**A: **"So I'm doing this Q&A thing, too... My hair grows moderately fast, and I only got it cut a few times, so I guess it took me most of my life to grow my hair so long."

**Q:** When did you start playing the piano and using the _Hands of God_ duel pistols?

**A: **"I started learning the piano at a very young age, I think around 4. Sebastian taught me how to use the _Hands of God _when I was 12."

**Q: **What kind of men do you like?

**A: **"Someone I can trust. A kind man."

**Q: **Are you a juvenile delinquent?

**A: **"Sebastian did call me that once, as a joke, but I just prefer to get things done my way...even if others think it's wrong..."

**Q: **Why didn't you kill Kaname when you had the chance?

**A: **"...Oh, the Night Class is coming out. Sorry, some other time. Bye." *SLAM*

* * *

><p><strong>SEBASTIAN KURAIKEJI<strong>

**Questions for the handsome vampire teacher!**

**Q: **So why a literature teacher...?

**A: **"Good day, everyone. *smiles* I decided to teach literature because it's a simple and pleasant subject. I enjoy Shakespeare in particular."

**Q: **Why do you care so much about Reiko? We all know that she's not just a student to you.

**A: **"Reiko is, yes, more than just a student to me, more than some child that I need to look after. To me, she is like my own daughter, no matter how conceited that may sound..."

**Q: **You're so polite... (:D)

**A: **"Hahaha...yes, it's a habit. Forgive me. (^_^)"

**Q: **Why were you in love with Reiko's mom?

**A: **"Reiko's mother was beautiful, and she had a heart that could draw anyone in; she was kind. She could be stubborn too...as you can see in Reiko."

**Q: **Who the heck are you? Sorry if I seem rude... but really, it's killing me. Who are you really?

**A: **"Well, I'm...hm? Oh? Ah I see... I'm sorry, but the author will not allow me to say anything at this point. Sorry. *smiles* I suppose that's all of my questions. It was a pleasure. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>YUKI CROSS<strong>

**Disciplinary Committee, tell us...!**

**Q: **How do you feel now that there's a third Disciplinary Committeee member?

**A: **"Like now there's been a weight lifted off my back! (Though some of it's still there...) Hopefully I can get more sleep, and I won't have to worry too much about Zero slacking off! ...It...It was a joke...so don't glare at me Zero!"

**Q: **What kind of parfait do you like?

**A: **"Usually I get vanilla with whipped cream, peanuts and fruit, chocolate biscuit sticks, fudge sauce, and a cherry on top. But I do like the strawberry parfait too..."

**Q: **Do you think there's something inhuman about Reiko and Sebastian?

**A: **"Well, Reiko-senpai does seem to be more than normal...and Kuraikeji-sensei just seems...so sad sometimes. I wonder why..."

**Q: **What's the hardest part of being on the Disciplinary Committee?

**A: **"Other than getting very little sleep and having to deal with the Day Class and slacker Zero...well, actually I guess it's all pretty hard. But I don't really mind! Yuki Cross is ready for duty! Oh! Speaking of which – gotta go! Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>ZERO KIRYU<strong>

**Be brave! Let's ask Kiryu some questions!**

**Q: **So why don't you ever wear your uniform properly?

**A: **"Why am I doing this... I don't wear it buttoned up all the way because then I feel cramped, and there are too many buttons on the jacket. And this question better not be from _the Headmaster_!"

**Q: **Do you like Reiko?

**A: **"She makes me suspicious, but as long as we stay out of each other's way, we're on..._better_ terms."

**Q: **Why _do _you start undressing in front of Yuki?

**A: **"...You know what? I think I'm going to go with Reiko and Yuki and get those Day Class girls back to their dorm. See ya." *SLAM*

* * *

><p><strong>KANAME KURAN<strong>

**Even the head of the Night Class cooperated!**

**Q: **Are you intimidated at all by Reiko?

**A: **"Hello everyone. I'm not necessarily intimidated by her, but I do admire her _boldness_."

**Q: **You said that you missed hearing the songs she played. Why?

**A: **"The lullabies are soothing, and they are a pleasure to hear when I'm tired or not in the best of moods. *smiles*"

**Q:** Is it true that you watch what Kain does because he has a macho body and you want one too?

**A: **"I have no idea what you're talking about, or where on earth you could have gotten such an idea. *glances at Ichijo* Oh, my session is over? Well, it was a pleasure. *smiles* Goodbye then."

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, MARIE [surname withheld]!<strong>

**The author tells you all (almost)!**

**Q: **How did you start out writing "Night Will Fall"?

**A: **"Hi everyone! I started out by planning the character, and then the plot. The two came together pretty easily, although I did make some changes to the plot along the way. I planned to only have 1 character, but realized that the story required more. I thought about having 3, but settled on 2 since that would complicate things."

**Q: **Do you listen to music while writing?

**A: **"Yep! I listen to video game and anime OSTs, Kanon Wakeshima, piano, J-pop, Christian music, instrumental, and on occasion, K-pop!"

**Q: **Which character are you most like?

**A: **"Take Reiko's height and dark hair and eyes, a pinch of Zero's seriousness and focus, about a quart of Yuki's kindness, a touch of Sebastian's manners, a dash of Kaien's bold goofiness, two spoonfuls of Aido's loyalty and three of Kain's secret passion, and a cup and a half of Kaname's caring. Mix in a batch of Ichijo's enthusiasm, a dollop of Shiki's easygoing manner with some of Rima's coolness, and a cup of Seiren's quiet watchfulness. Put in the oven, which should be preheated at 350 degrees F, and cook for about half an hour. When done the result is me (served with a sesame salad and baked scallops topped with parmesan cheese). Dessert is Yuki's parfait special. (^_^)"

**Q: **How many stories do you plan on publishing? And how many chapters do you think will be in "Night Will Fall"?

**A: **"I have 3 stories out: this one, a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)/Vampire Knight crossover (please check it out!), and a Rurouni Kenshin story. As for the chapters...maybe 30?"

**Q: **So what's ahead for the story?

**A: **"Expect further secrets revealed, unexpected shocks, and better writing (?). Expect an unfolding web of tragedy, grief, love, and passionate hate. Expect a _lot_... But until then, look forward to it, and _Merry Christmas!_"


	15. Night XIV: Rendezvous

**Sp****ectacular Blahblahblah Note Column 3**

Before we get into the chapter I want to say thanks. Each and every one of you guys — all the readers and reviewers — keep me going each day. Being a writer isn't easy, whether it's for fanfiction or original works, but getting such positive feedback is the best reward for this troublesome homework assignment. (^▽^) Please keep the comments coming, and I'd especially like to thank the ones who have stuck with my story since Day 1. But now, read on! (P.S. Sorry for the delay...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night XIV:<em>**

_Rendezvous_

* * *

><p>The bells rang out in the morning air, resonating as they scattered the birds into the brightening gray sky. Reiko looked up, exhaling and watching her breath hang in clouds of vapor around her head. She winced lightly as the bells continued bonging nine, ten times. Her hair whispered around her body and settled back against her coat as she looked down the wakening street. Mist swirled over the pavement, like quiet whispers breathing in the cold.<p>

"It's been some time, Takara. How have you been?"

"Eh, been better. No thanks to that idiot Toga, the Assosciation's got me working overtime these past couple days. What's the moron thinking, playing teacher for vamps? No offense."

The woman sitting in the armchair wasn't exquisitely beautiful, but Takara Ikaga's face was perfect. Her features were so delicately defined that Sebastian was reminded of a porcelain doll whenever he looked at her. Even though she was about the same height he was, she still gave the appearance of being dainty and petite. Her hair, a majestic blue-black, was swept up in a high ponytail and cascaded around her neck down one shoulder. A lacy turtleneck under an indigo coat added to her ladylike appearance. But the cool, determined look in her eyes and her rough manner of speaking always came as a shock to those who didn't know her. A gleaming blade sheathed in black steel leaned against the side of the armchair, in easy reach of the vampire hunter.

"None taken." Sebastian smiled as he passed her a mug of hot tea. "Don't bear such a grudge against him. He only wants to keep an eye on Zero, that's all."

She scoffed. "I always knew the moron was a softie at heart." Takara sipped at the steaming liquid, and her perfect eyebrows immediately shot upward. "Damn, this is pretty good."

"It's Ceylon tea." Sebastian poured his own cup. The steam lifted from the rim, spinnling in wispy curlicues. "Reiko is fond of this kind as well. She'd make me put on a pot whenever she came home from school." He chuckled lightly at the memory.

"Oh yeah, the kid." Takara set down her mug and crossed her legs. "How's she doing? Did you tell her I was coming to see you?"

"No." He gazed into his cup, tracing the rim with his fingertip. "I told her to go out to town and enjoy herself for once. She seemed...tense at the academy."

Takara snorted. "I remember my days at an academy. Wasn't a day when I didn't want to burn my uniform or slap one of those prissy girls! Frickin' nightmare." Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at her. "Hey, just be glad you met me after those days. Damn if I wasn't always in a mood that time." The two then lapsed into comfortable silence for a while. A fire crackled softly in the grate, casting a warm light over the room. The paintings that hung on the walls gave off a soft atmosphere; one in particular showed an exquisite sunset, the artist catching the balance between the moon and sun in the one scene. But the photo that caught Takara's eye sat on the mantle, almost hidden by a red-and-white rose in a pearly vase. Framed in creamy ivory, the photo was an image of a smiling, dark-haired woman in a simple turtleneck dress.

"Amaya's anniversary is coming up in a few weeks," Sebastian spoke up softly. "Will you be coming with us again?"

Takara huffed at him. "Didn't I just say I'm working overtime 'cause of Yagari?" But when he looked up at her eyes and then quickly averted his gaze, she understood. "Sorry, Seb, I can't," she said in a gentler tone. "But don't worry about it... I'm gonna leave flowers for her, for sure."

"Seven years..." he murmured, seemingly to himself. "And Reiko's heart still aches." Sebastian's voice became pained. "But I can't stop her anymore. I couldn't ever stop her from feeling what she felt about Amaya's death." He laughed dryly. "I'm such a fool. Sometimes I want to believe _her_ words...that I'm just being insolent, still staying by her side like this."

"...You're not much of a father to her, y'know, Sebastian," Takara said, her words harsh but her voice kind. "I know you care about the kid, but this is the path she's decided to take. Any other way she'll take will only hurt her. There isn't really much you can do, except go with the kid down her path to make sure she doesn't lose herself."

"Yes. I realized that...a long time ago."

* * *

><p>The street was awakening, store owners flipping the signs from <strong>Closed<strong> to **Open**. Lights and soft music slipped out the doors of the warm shops. A violinist standing on the sidewalk greeted Reiko politely as he tuned the sleek instrument and then pulled his bow across the strings, receiving a single pure note. Reiko gazed at the violin for a while before turning away to continue up the street.

A laughing couple entered a café, the opening door releasing a waft of smells to Reiko. She paused and looked in the glass window, watching customers converse over cups of hot cocoa and coffee. The woman at the counter was giving a man a package, leaning over the glass that shielded cakes and pastries. Reiko sighed, watched her breath fog up the glass.

_Danish Waltz_. The name of the sweets café had always struck Reiko as funny, even now, long after childhood. Although she did have to admit that the shop manager enjoyed playing classical music in the building, and on top of which, the danish pastries were delicious. The smell of the buns were so nostalgic when she entered that she had the impulse of walking back out, to leave behind the long-gone happy memories. But Reiko walked right up to the counter and gazed through the glass at the pastries.

Then she noticed the scratch.

_"Reiko, dear, be careful!"_

_"Sorry, mommy...!"_ One of the many days she and her mother had come to this café. She had been leaning on the counter, admiring the decorated pastries, when she'd accidentally scratched the glass with an inhumanly strong hand. Now she dimly recalled the expression of horror on her mother's face, which she had later brushed out of mind. The incredulous face of the old woman behind the counter, who was going to attempt to buff out the scratch — Reiko remembered that the stooped woman had been approaching the glass with a cloth and bucket when she and her mother left. The scratch had been erased over the years, but a thin line still remained, just visible to her eyes. Reiko traced it with her fingers, remembering the afternoons she and her mother would spend together.

She was wondering where the old woman was when the door opened, and the frigid breeze blew her the scent.

The wind was ice-cold with winter and stung her nose sharply. That might have been why the scent came so clear. Reiko's entire body bristled; her flat black eyes seemed to darken even further, as if the light in them had been extinguished. Without a word she stood and rushed out from the shop, a few customers staring after her in bewilderment.

Down the street. Left into an alleyway. Even the smell of rotting trash and a few scraggy cats did nothing to conceal the powerful fragrance of fresh blood. Silently Reiko pulled the Hands of God out from her coat, the pistols heavy in her palm. Morning sunlight glinted off the red and silver crosses on the sides of the guns. The sound of the vampire hunter weapons being loaded seemed to echo through the alley, mingling with the slow _tak—tak—tak_ of Reiko's boots.

She whipped around and fired. The spell glowed and faded quickly in blue light as the bullet was propelled from the barrel. The vampire flew backwards with an agonized shriek. The hole in its arm dribbled blood onto the dank alley ground. The creature's crazed eyes rolled before locking on Reiko. Its lips splitting back in an enraged grin, it hissed and pounced forward, closing in on her.

"Come on," Reiko whispered, raising the dark Hands. "I can take you. Come on." Then a low laugh sounded behind her. Her eyes widening, Reiko leaped forward, twisting around just as the second vampire's claws raked her leg.

"_Aaagh!_" It slipped out involuntarily, and Reiko immediately clamped her teeth on her lower lip. A Level E's first instinct was to strike when prey was weakened; the fact that she'd cried out was obvious sign that she had been taken by surprise. The blood pulsing from the wound on her right leg just made things worse — in addition to the one that had just attacked her, two more vampires appeared. Four in all. _Damn...damn...! Dammit all!_

Reiko's arm whipped up to block a vampire's eager blow with the Left Hand, and fired the Right at an advancing Level E. Then she threw back the vampire and blasted a shot at his heart. However, putting weight on her injured leg made her stumble and she missed, striking the creature in the shoulder instead. _No—! _Laughing hungrily, the vampires began closing in on her. Their tongues lolled over their lips, threads of saliva dripping from gleaming fangs. Reiko leapt backwards from a female vampire's attack and fired again. The female shrilled as the spell-cast bullet embedded itself through her body, turning her to dust, but the others paid no attention to her death. Whereas the loss of blood was making Reiko weaken, the thick, rustic fragrance appeared to be the vampires' drive, giving them more maddened strength. Then a Level E surged forward and knocked the pistol out of her left hand, pinning her to the ground. His jaws parted and his fangs were going for her throat when the alley rang with his voice.

"_Move._"

Reiko rolled to her right just as the creature's shoulders and neck seemed to explode in a blaze of red that quickly turned to ashy dust. She looked up to see a slender hand stretching down to her. The angelic face above it was amused. "Would you like a hand up?" The two remaining vampires cried out in dismay at the sight of the tall man standing in the alley beside Reiko.

Reiko had to take only a moment to get her bearings. Her eyebrows lowered into a loathsome glower. She turned away with a scoff and got up on her own, dusting herself off pointedly. Kaname chuckled, but his smile faded when he looked back at the two Level E's. "If your caretaker had been much less irresponsible..." His hand lifted, shaping into a claw. The vampires' cries turned into shrieks as they began backing away. "...you wouldn't be in _this_ pitiful state, now would you?" They didn't get a chance to answer, not even to scream; their bodies were ashen dust being blown across the damp ground in seconds.

Kaname sighed before turning to Reiko with a charming smile. "They appear to have an interest in your blood," he said, speaking as if they were discussing something as casual as the weather. "Is it really wise, then, to venture out on your own like this?"

"...I don't see how it's any of _your_ business," she retorted. Her eyes flicked up at him, but when she saw him studying her with an intrigued expression she quickly looked away. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Kuran?"

"Just out on a walk," he replied, smoothing his clothes. Reiko noticed he was wearing a cream haute couture coat, the pockets edged in mahogany. A crescent moon the same color was embroidered on the left front pocket. His long legs were covered by sleek black pants, and at his throat Reiko could just see the folded collar of a maroon shirt. "Well, a shopping trip as a matter of fact," he was saying. If he had noticed Reiko's speculating, he didn't show any indication of it. "I was planning on buying a few things, but I haven't had the chance until today. I was heading to get something to eat when I noticed the smell of your blood."

"Did you find the person they were attacking?"

"Yes, right after they went to get you. I've erased her memories and put her somewhere she'll be found soon enough." Kaname fell silent, and Reiko realized he was staring at her bleeding leg. "Hmm... It seems that your healing abilties are certainly faster than humans, but still much slower than that of vampires," he mused aloud. Reiko immediately stepped back, trying to get her injury out of his eyeshot. But now even the slightest movement made it flare up in agony and Reiko cringed. Her knee gave out and she stumbled, sucking in a sharp gasp.

Kaname sighed and suddenly took her hand, leading her to one side of the alley and making her sit down. In all truth Reiko was more than glad to oblige; standing made the wound throb painfully. Kaname knelt down in front of her, taking her calf in his hands and pushing up her torn pant leg to study the ragged lines trickling red down her skin. The skin around the wounds were reddening and slightly raised. She winced when he traced the torn flesh, even with his light hand. "What are you—" Reiko didn't get a chance to finish before his back arched, and she felt his tongue sliding across the wounds in her leg.

She froze, staring incredulously at the back of his head. The pain intensified for a brief agonizing moment where his tongue passed over, but then settled back in a cooling sensation. As she watched, the ragged flesh slid back together wherever Kaname's tongue touched, sealing the injury. When four baby-pink lines were all that was left of the gashes, Kaname leaned back and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. With a very calm expression he pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket to clean the blood from her leg. Abruptly Reiko recalled with slight disappointment that this was her favorite pair of pants. At least her long coat would hide the tears.

Kaname slid her pant leg back down and let go of her calf. Reiko let it settle on the ground with a tap of her boot heel. They stared at each other in silence, and finally the Pureblood smiled.

"Now...do you prefer sweet cherry or cream?"

* * *

><p><strong>Things Getting Me Down Lately<strong>

This chapter (too long?). That sweets shop in the theater square (went out of business and closed right after I discovered it and fell in love). School (last few weeks = hectic; I'm in the school musical _Beauty and the Beast_ as stage crew and also have the task of keeping my grades at an A). How I waited so long to start writing (no excuses acceptable, all my readers have probably left me TT_TT ). The other two stories I've written (deleted, couldn't focus on this one with those two hanging around TT_TT). The path _Night Will Fall_ is headed (hard to write and suspense). The path I'm headed (...).

Oh yes, and the new character. I know I said in my interview that I would stick with 2 characters, but then afterwards I realized the necessity of 3. So...Takara Ikaga was born. Not much will be revealed about her, so here: She's physically about 27 years old, but she's actually almost eighty. She's ranked number seventeen in the top best vampire hunters. She loves handling guns, but because of complaints from the Hunter Assosciation about her trying to shoot at allies whenever irritated with them, she switched to blades. So now they have to deal with her trying to slice them into mincemeat. Takara is something of Reiko's mother figure/friend, and is friends with Sebastian (how this came to be will be revealed later on). She and Sebastian aren't in any romantic relationship; she has a fiancé, the eleventh ranked hunter. Let's just say he's handsome and handles her brash attitude well, and they honestly like each other a lot.

...This means I'm still not planning things out well, huh? OTL

Her name is written like this: 依花牙 宝 _Takara_ (宝) means "treasure" in Japanese. Her surname, _Ikaga_, is a combination of the kanji for "to support" (_i _依), "flower" (_ka _花), and "fang" (_ga_ 牙).


	16. Night XV: Et Ita Incipiens

_**Night XV:**_

_"Et ita incipiens..."_

* * *

><p>"...So..." Kaname glanced at her. Reiko frowned down at the granite tabletop, her hair trailing around her arms. Sitting side by side, she kept a careful distance between the two of them. "What's all this about?"<p>

Kaname chuckled. The customers around them paid little attention, chatting as a dreamy viola solo played over the speakers, languid notes in a comfortable atmosphere. Of course Reiko had had no idea that the place Kaname had spoken about would turn out to be the _Danish Waltz_. He had been quite amused by her surprised face when they arrived to the café.

"Nothing much. I simply thought it would be more courteous to ask you to come and eat with me than to simply send you on your way after such an incident," he said, mild. His elbows were perched on the counter, long fingers intertwined. Because the café was so warm his coat was draped over the back of his chair, and now Reiko could see that his shirt was indeed a rich scarlet. Kaname's shirt collar was unbuttoned, revealing his white throat; she could just see his collarbone. The morning sun was higher now, and filtering through the glass it gave his cerise eyes a strange iridescence.

"...Hmph. I didn't know you could act so gentlemanly," Reiko remarked, turning away. The black cross around her neck swung with the momentum, glinting in the sunlight. Kaname's eyes were drawn towards it momentarily, then flicked back up.

"Is that necklace of special value to you?" he asked, like before very casual. Reiko stiffened; she, too, had taken off her coat, draping it over the back of her chair like he had. The top she wore was low enough in the back to expose the first few bumps of her spine and her shoulder blades.

"Yeah..." She gripped the pendant in her hand. "It was my mother's. We were out in town one day, and I was upset about something. I think I'd gotten lost...I don't remember anymore. But then my mother gave me this necklace, telling me that it would be a reminder that I would never be alone." Her eyes were fixed on the counter. "I...haven't ever forgotten her words. Even though..." Her voice trailed off, and she turned away from the Pureblood watching her. "So are you going to order something or just sit there?" she demanded.

"I've just been waiting for _you_ to say something," he said, smirking. "Perhaps you'd like the sweet cherry danish or the cream? Both are quite delicious." For the briefest instant, her eyes snapped to the woman behind the counter scooping frozen yogurt and ice cream into a tall glass cup before flicking back to her hands. Kaname noticed, and an idea crossed into the Pureblood's mind. His smirk widened. "Or perhaps...you'd prefer _something else_?"

To his utter amusement Reiko's face suddenly flushed. "Th—That's none of your business!" she managed to sputter. Then realizing that she was blushing, she quickly turned her back to the chuckling vampire, her hands going up to her face. _What the _hell_...?_

"Is that right..." Kaname remarked, snickering softly. "You seem to like sweets a lot."

Reiko mumbled something, which Kaname could clearly hear as a "What about it?"

"How much?" He was answered by a curt silence. "All right. Then which one?"

"...The parfait..." At that Kaname lowered his hands, gazing at her with a strange look. Suddenly he began to laugh. "Wh..._What's so funny?!_" she demanded angrily, although her cheeks were burning.

"Oh...nothing!" Kaname sniggered. Around them people were sending puzzled looks in their direction. "Heheh...all right..." He struggled to compose himself under Reiko's furious stare. "It's just that you don't seem like the type... I'll order the strawberry-chocolate parfait for you. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, sure..." She scowled at him. "What...about you?"

"The chocolate wafer parfait," Kaname replied. "Or would you like to share?" Reiko scoffed at him as, chuckling, he called over a blushing waitress to take their orders.

"What's the catch, Kuran?" she asked him while the woman at the counter began preparing their parfaits.

"I told you already, there is no catch."

"I'm supposed to believe you're treating me to a parfait for nothing?" He smirked and nodded, earning him a skeptical stare.

"Fine then. What if I said you intrigue me?" Kaname smirked at her. His light red eyes were suddenly erotic, gazing unwaveringly.

"I'd hit you. Harder than last time," Reiko added darkly.

Kaname flashed a grin. "Hmm, well, in that case I won't say that," he said, sitting back as he thought. "Suppose I said you amuse me?"

"I'd kill you." The tone of her voice implied that Reiko wasn't joking at all. Kaname noticed.

"Mm, you're difficult," he mused. His cerise eyes trailed over the tables of customers, and by chance fell on the grand piano on the other side of the café. The corners of his lips lifted into a strange smile. "...Might I ask you to play?" he inquired, gesturing towards the instrument.

They both stared at one another, Kaname with a light smirk, Reiko inscrutable. Without a word Reiko got up, her chair protesting loudly as she shoved it back, and walked over to the piano. Her fingers settled over the keys, feeling the creamy ivory cool under her skin. She pulled back the bench, sat down, and steadily began to play.

The song that rose up from the black-and-ivory instrument started with heavy notes and a melody that sounded like a scattering of stars. Like a lullaby, the tune was gentle and dignified, while emanating a loneliness that seemed to weigh down the air around the piano. Reiko appeared to lose herself in the music, the tension in her back unknotting slowly. Kaname scrutinized her calm, unreadable face before rising up from his own seat. Her eyes never flickered away from the keys as he came over and sat down beside her. Kaname's hands moved over the ivory, and together the notes they both created wove into a song that spoke of solitude and desire. The people behind the counter watched them, and the music over the speakers was lowered until the song was all that was filling the shop.

The applause went on longer than it should have when the song ended, the last few notes resonating through the air. Kaname and Reiko took no notice; they stared at one another in silence, each embedded within their own thoughts.

At last, Kaname smiled and lifted his hand to gently tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "Now...what about that parfait?"

* * *

><p>"Reiko. Welcome back." Sebastian sat up from his reclining position on the free bed, and smiled at her as she entered the dorm room. "Did you have a nice time?"<p>

She paused, her fingers poised over the buttons of her coat. "...Yeah. I guess I did."

He didn't answer, staring at her for a long second before gesturing for her to come closer. When she did, Reiko was startled when Sebastian suddenly bent over and checked her right pants leg. The fabric was ripped and stained dark, a metallic smell lingering under the cold fragrance of outside air. "Former humans?" Sebastian asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah... Four of them attacked a girl. It wasn't so much of a problem." Reiko flung her coat into her bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait, Reiko... Come here."

"...? What?" To answer her, Sebastian made her sit down and took her calf in his hand. Reiko immediately stiffened, watching with a blank expression as Sebastian pushed her pants leg. His face gave away nothing as he studied the four healed lines. She bit her lip and resisted the temptation to pull away.

"...Kuran was there..." He nodded once at her simple explaination, tracing the dimmed scars with a delicate fingertip. Before Reiko could react he'd stood up, and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he whispered, an indecipherable look in his eyes. Then without saying any more, Sebastian walked out of the room, closing the door while Reiko stared silently after him.

The gothic cross gleamed in the noon sunlight, resting against her chest.

"...Don't be alarmed. I'm just here to talk to the Headmaster. I used to come here often without prior notice." Kaname smiled coolly at Zero. The young vampire glared at him, his silvery hair still damp, his chest rising and falling heavily and his red eyes dimming. Yuki laid motionless on the sofa nearby, murmuring in her sleep. Her brown hair fell over the two scars on her neck, puncture marks still yet to heal completely.

"By the way, I've never said why I'm pretending not to notice what has happened to you," Kaname said. His voice was calm, as genteel as ever, but there was a coldness that was seeping into his eyes. Zero didn't answer him, but stared back at the hardening gaze defiantly. "I know how precarious the peace is here at Cross Academy. So I've thought about who could act as Yuki's shield in this place."

Cerise eyes narrowed as he went on, "You will not betray her. You owe her that much." The Pureblood turned, hand on the door frame, and slipped away into the corridor, leaving behind his echoing words: "That is why _I'm_ allowing you to live."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

A claw of a crescent moon shone ghostly light on the academy grounds. The surrounding stars were masked by the dark clouds, with a selective few peeking through at the scene below. The coal-black horses snorted, their breath puffs of fog in the frigid night air. The carriage doors opened and the young girl stepped out, a slender hand clasped firmly in the grip of the masked man nearby. The cloaked girl looked up at the buildings that the pathway ahead led to. The majestic Cross Academy awaited her.

"There's something I'd like to ask you, Yuki." Kaien looked at Yuki with a smile. He wore a comfortable robe and a thick shawl over his shoulders, a mug of chamomile tea steaming on his desk. "I want you to show a new transfer student around."

Yuki blinked. "A new transfer student?" For a brief moment, she wondered if the new student would be like Reiko — quiet, mysterious, a strange pariah.

"Yes. She was supposed to enroll earlier..." Kaien picked up a clipboard, flipping through the papers. "...but she's been recovering from illness in a mountain home." _Nok nok._"Ah...! Looks like she's here. Come in!" Kaien called to the door. The heavy doors opened, and a slender, petite girl peeked in.

"Um...g-good evening."

The girl's pale hair framed her face and trailed over her shoulders in a silky curtain. Her large, long-lashed eyes blinked shyly at Kaien and Yuki, a faint blush tinting her cheeks from the cold. But what caught Yuki's attention was her uniform: white with a black trim, and a black shirt underneath.

"A Night Class student!" Yuki couldn't help exclaiming.

"Yes. This is Maria Kurenai," Kaien introduced as the new girl gave a polite bow. "Hello, Miss Kurenai, I'm the Headmaster of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross. Allow me to introduce my daughter, Yuki."

"Nice to meet you," Yuki greeted with a smile. Maria gazed at her with a rather quizzical look, then raised her fingers to her lips.

"She looks delicious... So healthy..."

"Hey!" Kaien said in a scolding manner; he was even wagging a reprimanding finger. "You musn't say things like that here in the academy!"

"Oops!" Maria turned to Yuki with an apologetic but charming smile. "I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you, Yuki." Drawn by her friendliness, so different from those she knew in the Night Class, Yuki had to smile back. As the two girls went outside for Yuki to show Maria around the grounds, Kaien watched them from the window. The expression in the eyes behind the spectacles was dark.

"All right Maria! Feel free to ask if you need anything! See you at dawn!" Yuki waved, heading back to the Headmaster's dormitory. Maria waved back, standing in front of the school building, ready for her first night in the Night Class. But once Yuki had disappeared down the path, huffing in the cold, Maria's facial expression changed slowly. The benevolent young girl took on an odd, almost malicious smile as she skipped into the building, humming cheerily.

Sebastian's shoes tapped against the wooden floor of the corridor. He frowned slightly to himself as he flipped through the pages of a thick textbook. He barely glanced at Maria, who came trotting happily down the hallway.

Then they passed one another, and he froze. His russet eyes were wide with shock when he turned around, staring at Maria. The girl, too, had stopped, and gazed at him with the same quizzical smile she'd given Yuki. Swiftly, she pranced up to him and bounced onto her toes, planting a dainty kiss on his cheek. Then the new student trotted off to class, giggling like a mischievous child. Sebastian continued to stare after her in what soon turned into dread.

"_You_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Spectacular Blahblahblah Note Column 4<strong>

Two chapters in as many days...is this my compensation for putting this story off for so long...? So it seems...

Anyway, a few comments! First of all the chapter title is Latin for "And so it begins...". Figured out why? Second, the reason why Kaname found Reiko's liking of parfaits so amusing is not because Yuki also likes them, but because it doesn't suit Reiko! Reiko is externally a very tough character, but now it turns out she loves sweets, and in particular, ice cream...?

Also, now that Maria Kurenai has been introduced, a new arc has begun, and the story will definitely(?) begin to move now. I hope you'll stay with it, and please review to add any comments or critiscisms you like! Marie — out!

(Oh yes, and the song Reiko and Kaname were playing is called the "Chairman's Waltz", piano version. Check it out on YouTube...!)


	17. Night XVI: Fragile Mind

_**Night XVI:**_

_Fragile Mind_

* * *

><p>"A late arrival...a transfer student..." Takuma narrowed his gleaming green eyes out the dark window. "How mysterious...something isn't right," he declared in a dramatic tone.<p>

Shiki took some chocolate-covered Pocky sticks from Rima. "You _are_ talking about that new detective story you're reading, right?"

Takuma shook his head adamantly. "No, a transfer student is really coming _here_. Isn't that mysterious?"

Senri shrugged, and slipped three biscuit sticks into his mouth, biting down with a loud _chompf _quickly echoed by Rima. Aido whipped around. "NO! My chocolate Pocky! I was going to give some to President Kuran-sama!" Kaname kept quiet, flipping a page in his book. Hanabusa sighed. "Today isn't going well at all—" Just then a girl's voice began to laugh from the front of the room. All the students' attention were suddenly captured by the strange young vampire they'd never seen before.

Maria smiled, tilting her head and swinging her feet from her seat on the teacher's desk. "This looks like it's going to be so much _fun!_" she giggled. Then she noticed the Night Class's stares. "What's wrong? Class hasn't begun yet?" she asked too innocently.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Aido said, staring.

The cheery look in Maria's eyes fell, like the strings holding it up had been cut through. "'Who the hell'...?" She swept up, leaping gracefully onto a desk and landed with a muted thud in front of Hanabusa. "Hey you..." Her hands came up to touch his face. She leaned in close enough that he could smell the sweet perfume on her skin. "You're so rude talking to me that way..." she whispered. Her words were lighthearted, but her voice had taken on a new tone. Aido's eyes widened; he started as he now sensed the strange change in the air around her. Now...

He sensed she was dangerous.

Kaname's book closed, and the sound echoed around the silent room. "You should introduce yourself first, Maria Kurenai," he remarked. His cerise eyes flickered upwards to stare at the pale-eyed vampire. The tall Pureblood's posture was rigid to contradict with Maria's nonchalant display.

The girl's light eyes widened, gazing at the handsome male vampire. "Oh..." She reached over and took his hand in hers. Something ran itself across the man's eyes before vanishing into a pool of calm composure. "I'm sorry I was so rude...Kaname...sama." Her face lit up and she rubbed her cheek against his fingers in adoration. "_Ooh!_ I'm so happy — I've finally met a Pureblood!"

The other Night Class students immediately bristled at the boldness of the new student. Ruka stared at Maria's hands, which were still holding Kaname's fingers eagerly, as if she wanted to tear them right off the vampire's wrists. Kaname, however, just smiled — albeit a little forced. "...How do you do?"

Again Maria noticed the stares of the Night Class, except now they burned with hostility. "Ah... I'm sorry. I think I've blundered things up a bit..." Her face apologetic but her eyes laughing, she remarked, "I should leave now," and flitted out the door.

* * *

><p>"...Yes. All right then. Thank you, Takara." Sebastian hung up, but his hand remained lingering over the phone. His narrowed eyes harbored a strange hardness in them, turning them to cold garnets. The air around him licked like flames searching for something to devour. And indeed, a nearby vase of flowers withered into shriveled black stems. "Oh dear..." Sebastian looked up at the vase. His garnet eyes relaxed somewhat. "I'll have to replace those..."<p>

_Nok nok nok_. "Sebastian? I'm coming in." It was Reiko's voice. She entered his dorm room and shot him an aggravated expression. "What do you want? Do you have _any_ idea how late—"

"Reiko, do you remember the events of the Kiryu incident?"

Reiko blinked. The clock ticked the quiet seconds away, and she just stared at him, stunned. Sebastian had a habit of speaking graciously; he almost never broke it. If he dared to drop his formal mask to ask her about such a hapless event— _This...really is serious._ "Yeah... Why?"

The vampire stood up, striding over to place his heavy hands on her shoulders. She couldn't help but jump, gazing into his eyes. _W...Why...his eyes...?_

"I want you to be careful," Sebastian whispered. "I think...something's going to happen soon." Sebastian stepped forward to close the gap between them, and next thing she knew she was being pressed gently against his chest. Reiko instantly became sharply aware of the crisp scent of mint that clung to his clothes, the warmth of his arms that were wrapped protectively around her.

"Sebastian, what...?" Reiko tried to pull away, but his arms had formed a cage around her graceful figure. Sebastian's strong hands gripped her shoulders with a strange desperation, like a drowning man grasping for life. She could hear his heartbeat thrumming inside his chest, a steady rhythm to the heat she knew meant blood flowing through his body. Something in the back of her mind prodded her: it was tempting. So tempting...

"Promise me." She looked up, startled at his tone of voice; a soft, tense plea. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"...Okay..." Slowly, Reiko closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his collarbone. He was smoothing her hair in slow, even strokes, and it honestly felt nice. For a while she allowed herself to relax, easing herself into Sebastian's embrace. The cross pendant around her neck pressed against his chest, imprinting the vestige lightly onto the skin under his thin shirt.

Inhaling the fresh fragrance of his clothes and skin, the odd but delicious scent of blood that coaxed the other side of her being. How close she was to his white throat, to the pulse that fluttered through the veins in his neck. She only needed to rise up a little on her toes and—

Reiko caught herself and jerked out of his grasp. Confusion played itself across Sebastian's face before turning to abrupt understanding. The vampire stepped back, creating a gap between them to give her the space she needed. Her throat was scorching, and she swallowed hard to get rid of the sensation. "Sorry," Reiko panted. The fragrance hit her again — so inticing. Disgusted, she turned away to avoid it, covering her nose. "I'm sorry..."

"No... It's fine." He offered her a melancholy smile. "You're a good girl, Reiko." Sebastian leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Again Reiko caught a glimpse of the expression that appeared briefly in his eyes, and a frosty shiver played down her spine.

_They're so cold._

* * *

><p>"Well." Maria sent a bright smile in his direction, her pale eyes gleaming with lighthearted mirth. "I didn't think you'd come to the Moon Dorm just to greet me. You're so brave, going to where all these scary vampires live when they probably don't like you <em>at all<em>...!" Her silent servant stood a few feet behind her, his face as composed as the mask he wore. Other than them the corridor was empty, moonlight dancing through the high pentagonal windows to illuminate the quiet building. The Night Class's lessons were well underway; they could hear the teacher giving a complex lecture from where they stood.

"Stay away from her." His voice was soft with the threat, his eyes glowing crimson as he stood half-hidden in the darkness; he found that bitterly ironic. He had been born, created, in the darkness, and so it seemed the darkness he would stay.

"Ohhh, you're so scary! It's no wonder they talked about you so seriously, the maddened dog who turned on his owner." She noticed him bristling at the open mockery and threw a sweet grin at him. "Did you make your master suffer, I wonder? Or maybe you finished her off quickly to devour her faster?" She laughed merrily, capering up to him. He sidled away from the young vampire, his scarlet eyes narrowing until they were but red slits gleaming in the shadows. "You know, I wasn't quite sure if it was really you at first. I thought it was impossible, the mere thought of finding you here. But then I smelled you, and _oh_, you just _reek_ of Pureblood blood!"

His hand shot out and Maria was slammed into the window on the opposite wall, the glass splintering under her head. Her servant leapt forward, a collapsible blade flying out of his sleeve and pressed against the attacker's jaw in an instant. Maria just chortled. Then her face fell, and her eyes hardened into a cold expression that seemed so out of place on the girl's porcelain features.

"Do you want to kill me too?" Her voice — now a whisper — had dropped an octave, adding to the sense that she had transformed into someone entirely different. "If you really want to kill me, it's not going to be so easy..._servant_." The red eyes narrowed, the clawed hand gripping the vampire's throat until his nails drew blood. He leaned in close, the servant's blade following as he bent over the petite vampire.

"No," he murmured. "But if you do so much as lay a finger on her...I swear I'll rip you apart limb from limb... I promise you'll die screaming in agony, _Maria Kurenai_." With that he released her and disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, the Night Class student's giggles echoing behind him.

The next morning was quite fair for winter, watery sunlight filtering through wispy clouds to flood the academy. The air was bitter and bit at exposed skin with an unrelenting chill. The courtyard was a flurry of black uniforms and chatter as the students dashed back and forth, getting ready for first period. This particular morning had a tinge of excitement in the air, the chatter a little louder than usual. Everyone was talking about the exams that were assigned for the next day, and the upcoming ball which would be the very day after. Several students were lounging about freely, while others were flipping through their textbooks and notes in desperate fervor. Yuki, her best friend Sayori, Zero, and Reiko were all walking along the pale stone walkway towards their classrooms.

"You forgot about the ball?" Yori blinked at Yuki, surprised. "Yuki, it's going to be in two days. You're not excited about it, not even a little?" Yuki smiled nervously; Zero and Reiko simply looked on.

"W-Well...it's just that I'm not very interested in it right now," the short brunette fumbled to explain. "See, I'm more worried about the exams tomorrow. Aren't you, Zero, Reiko-senpai?"

"What?" Zero looked up, jolted out of his thoughts. "Oh. Yeah..."

Reiko shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. If you study." She said this last part while staring directly at Yuki, who cringed and laughed in a sheepish way. _So Reiko-senpai knows, too..._

"I thought you guys would've forgotten," Yori remarked, speaking as if some theory of hers had turned out correct. "The class with the lowest exam scores has to work at the ball. That's why all our classmates are studying so hard. Didn't you see that boy back there, near the fountain? I heard that he had to go to the infirmary because he made himself sick cramming late at night."

"Yuki Cross..." A very familiar, very threatening voice spoke up behind them suddenly. The class representative Kasumi Kageyama was staring at them with a dark look, particularly at Yuki. She flinched and made a weak attempt to smile at him. It came out looking more like a grimace, and either way Kageyama glared at her still. "Miss Wakaba, I'll be happy to let you know it was I who suggested our class study extra. This young lady here concerns me! Cross, you're always lowering our class average."

"Class rep Kageyama, that's rather mean," Yori remarked.

Kasumi cleared his throat before plunging into a short lecture: "The traditional Winter Social Ball is a precious annual event, hosted exclusively by the Headmaster Cross. Both classes, Day and Night, attend in a rare opportunity to dance and socialize together. _So if I don't get to dance with Ruka, I'll hold a grudge against you for life, Yuki Cross._" Then he walked off, a cluster of dark clouds seeming to gather around his head as he fumed. (Zero and Reiko: _Idiot..._)

"Oh no... I've got to study like my life depends on it," Yuki moaned. Yori gave her a worried look.

"Why don't you ask your father to hire a good tutor for you? There's still some time before the exams." But before Yuki could reply, there was a sudden commotion farther off. It sounded as though someone was shouting.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked, peering around Zero. Then—

"_Don't go that way!_" The familiar white uniforms were an odd sight under the light of day, easily picked out among the crowds of black attire. Ichijo frowned at the back of the female Night Class student. "The Day Class is still attending classes! Maria!" Already several Day Class students were looking to see what was going on, murmuring curiously. Ichijo's face darkened as he glanced around at them. "This could get bad..." he murmured to himself.

Maria laughed as she turned. "Don't worry. I'm just going to look around a little. I want to see what class is like during the day...!" For the briefest moment her eyes met Zero and Reiko's, then she ran off again, her laughter echoing in the courtyard. "Heehee, this is fun!"

"_Maria!_" Takuma hurried after her, both of them vanishing around a corner. Reiko shot Zero a furtive glance. His mauve eyes were frozen, but she could see the emotions running through them even as he struggled to compose himself. They turned to meet Reiko's stare, and then finally smoothed over, albeit with visible effort. Finally she saw his head dip in the barest nod. Swiftly tossing him her textbook, she took off running after the Night Class students. The Disciplinary Committee patch around her arm flashed through the crowd and was soon out of sight.

"R-Reiko-senpai!" Bewildered at the older student's sudden departure, Yuki moved to follow. "This isn't good. Why—" Suddenly she felt Zero's hand clamp around her wrist like a vise. His eyes were unreadable when she turned around, startled.

"Stay away from that transfer student. Reiko and the vice president will take care of her," he added at her puzzled look.

"Oh...okay." But still Zero didn't let go of her hand, staring in the direction where the vampires had fled in what seemed like agitation. _Zero?_

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em> Reiko raced after them, her long hair flying behind her. The scent she followed was sickly sweet and laced with perfume; she wanted to turn away, to hold her nose in open disgust. _How is this possible?_ She had seen his reaction, Zero's eyes. She'd seen it before. And she knew what it meant. _Another one of _them_. Another enemy.__ But it can't be her. Not her. Not her!_

The black cross caught in a ray of sunlight, glinting blindingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Spectacular Blahblahblah Note Column 5<strong>

In case you're wondering, the Cross Academy teachers have a seperate dorm for themselves. That's where Sebastian's room is. (^_^)

I think I rewrote this chapter around six times before it came out like this... I want to say sorry that this chapter didn't move very much either (or DID IT? Look for hidden little facts...!), but things will start to pick up for the faster pace once the Social Ball comes around, for sure. (Didn't I say something similar to that already...?) Look forward to it! Please review and leave comments, questions, and criticisms! Thanks again and Marie — out!


	18. Night XVII: Book Move

_**Night XVII:**_

_Book Move_

* * *

><p>The trees whipped by as Reiko steadily ran faster and faster the further the distance became between her and the Day Class. The sweet perfume was a clear trail for her, almost goading her, mocking. She bit her lower lip, seething silently. <em>I don't believe this...!<em> She vaulted over the stone bench and headed towards the thick forest that surrounded the academy grounds. _Why didn't I realize it before?_ Her black hair flew behind her as she swerved around the tree trunks. Slender limbs whipped at her face and legs, leaving white marks that she ignored. _I'm such an idiot...such an _idiot_—!_ Reiko burst into the clearing, where the smiling vampire waited.

Tense silence settled over the clearing as they scrutinized one another, Maria with amusement and Reiko with building rage. "Hello," Maria said at last, her lips parting in a small grin.

_BLAM!_

"_Tsk_." Reiko grimaced at the spot where the Night Class student had been only a moment before. "Dammit." Her grip tightened around the barrels of the Left and Right Hands, the dark metal cold against her palms._  
><em>

"Now that's just rude." From her perch on the high tree branch, Maria pouted at Reiko. Her delicate eyebrows pulled together childishly. "All I did was say hi."

"Why the _hell _are you here, witch?" Reiko snarled through clenched teeth. Something flickered behind Maria's eyes, and her childish smile dropped.

"You _dare_ talk to me like that?" she demanded, her voice low. "Even though you know who I am...how terribly rude." Maria sighed. "You obviously need some disciplining, but I was warned not to 'lay a finger on you'. Otherwise I'll be ripped to pieces... Oh, what am I to do?" Her threatening airs fell and she giggled, standing and hopping down from the treetop. The grass swept away from her feet with her graceful landing, Maria's gaze never leaving Reiko's face as she rolled back on her heels.

"What are you talking about?" Reiko fired another shot towards the vampire, who leapt aside just as the enchanted bullet exploded through the enormous tree behind. The bright blue circle holding an intricate design of a cross faded over its missed mark, the spell dissipating.

"My my. Such a young girl using such advanced weapons. I must admit, I am rather impressed." Maria laughed and narrowly avoided another bullet. Reiko snarled and lurched forward, shooting her twin pistols at the pale-haired vampire. The two girls leapt back and forth in the clearing, bright blue light glowing every time the spell-cast bullets thundered through the air; finally one of Reiko's bullets caught its mark. Although it didn't hit Maria directly, the bullet whipped against her arm, drawing a line of blood in the air. Immediately the amusement in the girl's eyes vanished entirely, and Reiko ducked just as the trunk of the tree behind her burst into splinters under an invisible force. A tiny red line sliced across the side of her face, a red bead welling up before beginning its way down her cheekbone.

"...Ha...finally getting serious now, aren't you?" Reiko remarked, looking up with a grim smirk. Maria's pale eyes narrowed. The gash on her arm was spreading red across her sleeve, the enchantment fighting back the vampiric healing ability. "I have to say, it was clever of you to hide yourself like that. If you hadn't released that little bit of your _real _aura back there, I might not have realized it in time. You must be really confident in yourself to take a risk like that just to antagonize Zero." She drew her thumb over the cut the vampire's aura had inflicted, licking the dark liquid off her finger. The taste and fragrance scalded her throat; she seethed in detest at the sensation.

"Zero...?" Maria sighed, and a dreamy smile etched itself on her delicate lips. "That boy...he would recognize me anywhere. Do you know why?" Reiko stiffened as a cold breeze blew by. Maria bent over her with a wide smirk. "It's because that boy and I...have a _blood bond_."

Reiko shoved the Right Hand into Maria's side. "Screw your bond," she snapped, and pulled the trigger.

In the same instant the bullet blew out of the barrel, Reiko was also propelled backwards, slamming into a tree trunk. She couldn't stop a loud "_Oomphf!_" from escaping. Reiko slumped over, panting and cringing at the intense pain in her back. Her hand lifted to wipe away a small trickle of blood on her chin. _Damn...I bit my lip._

"You really intend to kill me, don't you?" Maria smirked, running a hand over the bleeding wound in her side. "Well! It's lucky for me that I was able to evade it in time. That bullet would have gone straight through my heart the way you were aiming it." She tossed a strand of pale hair over her shoulder, giving Reiko a haughty smile. "You know...you remind me so much of that boy. Because of our bond I know his heart, the feelings and thoughts that cross his mind, and so I know how he rejects me with his entire being." She sighed in unconcealed fondness. "It's so..._refreshing_...to have something feel that way towards someone such as I. The strength of his passionate hate... He's never once yielded to me, but then if he did, then he'd be rather boring, hm? Such a good boy."

"Don't talk about him..." Reiko started to get up. "...like he's a _DOG!_" She fired the Left Hand at Maria, the silvery cross flashing. Maria jumped away, grinning as she suddenly appeared right beside Reiko.

"Surely you couldn't have thought it'd be this easy to kill me?"

The blade came out of nowhere, and Reiko jumped back to avoid getting struck by it. Maria swiveled around, grabbing the sword as it whipped by in midair. Reiko saw the silver flash and jerked up the Left Hand just in time to block the singing blade. She clenched her jaw, both struggling against the other's strength.

"A regular gun would have been cut through already," Maria mused. "I'm afraid this borrowed body is still a little difficult to use... Such feeble strength." She gave a small huff. "I'll feel so much more comfortable once I'm in my own body again."

"Shut up, _witch!_" Reiko readied to fire with her free hand but her body froze when she felt a blade press against her neck. "...A servant. That's pretty low, having him attack me from behind." The masked man gripped the hilt of his weapon tightly. Red blood began to bead against the blade's edge, trickling slowly down her neck.

"Well he's also a good source of amusement." Maria turned on her heel with a sigh, moving her sword away to sheathe it. Reiko gritted her teeth when she realized she couldn't attack if she wanted to keep her head. "I'm afraid we have to stop our fight here, little girl. I have something to attend to." She turned, a dark smile growing on her lips. "We'll meet again." Without a sound, she vanished into the trees.

Reiko whirled around, her pistol clashing against the servant's short blade. "Bastard," she hissed. The masked man snarled at her silently. Reiko tensed, ready to attack when—

"_Aaah!_" Pain exploded in the back of her neck, and she was immediately enveloped in darkness. As she began slipping forward, unconscious, Sebastian caught her gently. "Forgive me, Reiko," he whispered, gathering her into his arms. For a brief instant his russet gaze met the hidden eyes of Maria's servant, and then he, too, disappeared into the forest, cradling Reiko like she was a child again.

* * *

><p>She felt herself in strong arms, a tiny baby being pressed tenderly against a man's chest. The sun was shining through the window behind him; he was nothing but a dark silhouette. She heard incoherent words being whispered into her ear: unintelligible, but with such grief behind them that she felt she understood. Whimpering as those large hands set her back down in her crib, the warmth already leaving, she began to cry as the shadow of her father slipped away.<p>

She knew she wouldn't ever see him again.

Reiko jerked awake in a cold sweat, her hands gripping the blankets tightly. Her chest was heaving with every gasping breath. Reiko felt a hand settle against her forehead and looked up wildly to see Sebastian's familiar face. "Calm down," he whispered in a lulling tone. "You're all right now."

"...Sebas—" Then the memories of that morning rushed through her head, and she bolted upright. "Maria!" The sudden movement, however, made her head reel nauseatingly, and she grimaced at the pain. Sebastian eased her back down on the bed, keeping her upright to let her sip at a glass of water. "...What happened?" she asked him.

"I didn't want you to fight him," was his answer. Her eyes widened.

"Then you...!" To her surprise Sebastian pressed his fingers over her lips, shushing her. He gave no explanation, and for some reason that irritated Reiko more than it should have. "Are you stupid?" she started to demand, but just then she noticed that his hands were trembling. Glancing up at his eyes, she realized suddenly that they were glowing a dim, unearthly red. He looked absolutely livid.

"...Your whole backside..." She started. Sebastian was almost growling his words. "...is entirely black and blue." His red eyes turned on her, and a chill played down her spine — which she noticed was still aching.

"I was being careless..."

"Did she touch you?" Reiko blinked at the unexpected question, and for a second was hesitant about how to answer. Sebastian had averted his gaze, moving a hand over his red eyes. He was clearly making an effort to rein in his anger.

"No." Silence ensued, and it was a while before the man heaved a great sigh. His hand slid down, and when he opened his eyes Reiko was relieved to see that they'd reverted back to their usual russet. Sebastian silently reached over and pulled her to him. "Ow," she winced as her head throbbed painfully, the dull ache in her backside flaring up.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian murmured. "It's best if you don't move for some time. But I admit I will be berating you for this. Normally..." He was speaking with that odd, indulgent tone he rarely used with Reiko. It was the one that made her feel so vulnerable, the one he spoke with when she was ill or upset. That benign voice that squeezed at her chest and made her want to fall on him and cry. "...when you promise to be more careful, you don't rush to meet your enemy right after that." Reiko sighed into his shoulder, feeling fatigue set a heavy weight over her. She felt exhuasted, like her strength had been leeched out of her body. Vaguely she wondered how it was that her guardian always smelled like mint. The fresh aroma of the herb clung to him, his skin and clothes. It was a comforting smell, bringing back memories of home.

"It's around four-thirty right now... I told your teachers you were sick today," he was whispering. It was as if Sebastian had understood her sudden need for quiet. "They made a study pack for you if you want to look at that. The exams are only tomorrow, you know." She mumbled something in response. He patted her head and continued, "Yuki and Zero seemed to be quite worried about you. They came to me asking if you were well. I told them you were feeling ill, but that you would be well enough to go to school tomorrow. Is that all right?" Another mumble. "...Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked, his voice tender. Reiko nodded; her head felt like lead. Without saying anything more Sebastian laid her back down on the mattress, and bent to pull the covers up over her. Reiko closed her eyes, letting herself seep into the dark of her subconsciousness as she felt him press his lips against her forehead. "Reiko...

"Don't underestimate them."

* * *

><p>Yuki was relieved to see Reiko doing fine the next day, but oddly, Zero was nowhere to be seen. Reiko felt concern thread its way into the back of her mind, lingering even as she tried to focus on the exam questions. Uneasiness was knotting in the pit of her stomach. Frustrated that she couldn't find a conclusive reason for this, she decided to put it off on the fact that there were now two Purebloods at the academy. <em>First Kuran...and now <em>her_..._ No wonder Zero wasn't around.

Still, the agitation wouldn't wear off. It stayed there long after the bell rang and class was dismissed. Reiko fumed at it, exasperated at her groundless unease. As a result: "Will you all JUST. SHUT. _UP!_" Startled at her harsh tone, the Day Class girls quickly fell silent. "Get to the Sun Dorm. Do you have _any_ idea how _late_ it is!" _Damn...my head is pounding,_ she thought, massaging her temples. _Zero's not here, and now Yuki's gone, too... Geez, all these girls are going to drive me crazy...! _She shook her head. It was perfectly clear that the vampires of the Night Class were inhumanly beautiful, but it was pathetic how the humans all gathered in crowds for just a glimpse. "What do you want, Kuran?" She tossed him a scowl that he countered with a serene smile.

"My, you seem a bit irritable tonight, Miss Kanashimi," Kaname remarked. Standing behind her, books tucked under his arm casually, he glanced around at the wide circumference everyone — including the Night Class — was giving Reiko. He was the only one within ten feet of her. "Is something troubling you?"

Reiko scoffed, turning away from him. "It has nothing to do with _you_." She glared at a lingering Day Class student who scurried away under her icy gaze. Kaname watched the girl run off and sighed.

"No, perhaps not...but at least let me to say this." He bent over, and she started when she felt his breath against her neck. A shudder ran down her back as Kaname's fingers alighted on her shoulder. "...You're terrifying everyone, Miss Kanashimi," he whispered. She could feel his lips brush her ear as he spoke, his hand trailing down her arm with a feather-light touch.

Reiko pulled away, facing him with a dark look. "Stop it," she said sharply. Kaname smiled, straightening up, and bid her a quiet goodnight as he paced back towards the waiting Night Class. It was as though he could sense the conflict welling up inside her. The emotions that clashed and twisted at her conscience. The blood that came rushing through her veins whenever he touched her. Reiko's hands fisted at her sides, her knuckles slowly turning white.

_I really am going crazy..._

The next day wasn't much better. In fact the knot of tension in her stomach had swelled, turning almost painfully so that she was ever aware of its presence. To anyone else it was a normal day: there were wispy clouds drifting along in the pale sky, the air was crisp and biting. The class was buzzing with excitement about the evening's annual ball. However, to Reiko, there was also something foreboding hiding in the shadows, like a beast waiting for night to fall before emerging for its prey. It was unnerving.

"...Huh. Well then," Reiko remarked to herself that night. She had entered her dorm room prepared for the worse, only to find it empty. _I was sure Sebastian would drag me off to town to get me a dress, but he isn't even here, and it's the night of the dance._ Reiko frowned in brief worry, then sighed, pushing it out of her mind. She picked a hairbrush up off the drawer and turned to study her reflection in the full-length mirror, perched in the corner of her room. She then noticed something she hadn't before. _...I'm...starting to look more and more like Mother_. Of course Sebastian had said so many times, but only now was she seeing it herself. Her hair, her dark eyes, her face...she wasn't a spitting image, but there were similarities she could definitely pick out as her mother's. As to whether this was a good or bad thing—_  
><em>

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. "You're just going to wear your uniform to the ball?" He was standing in the doorway holding a broad, cardboard box in his hands. Reiko decided to ignore it; she had the feeling she didn't want to know what was inside.

"Yeah, the Disciplinary Committee has to take care of security," Reiko explained, slipping the Committee insignia patch onto her upper arm. She frowned slightly at her reflection, that of a student in an expensive uniform, the band of a prefect around her arm. She'd thought so before, and she still thought so now: it didn't _suit_ her.

"Still, I'm sure that the staff gets to take turns dancing, too," Sebastian said. Despite his casual words, Reiko could easily see the ghost of a smile hovering above his lips. A wave of irritation crashed through her.

Reiko turned slowly to face the vampire. "...I...don't have..." _Do not look at the box. Do not look at the box...!_ "...anything to wear." In response Sebastian held out the box. She closed her eyes under the onslaught of another aggravated current. _So much for _that_..._ "You went out and bought one because you knew I wouldn't buy one myself, huh?" she said dryly, taking the package.

"Well..." Sebastian's henna eyes flickered. "No...not quite." She frowned and started to ask him what he meant, but her body suddenly froze. Very slowly, she lifted the box up to her face and inhaled the scents wrapped around it. There wasn't a trace of the crisp odor that meant a new item from an expensive dress shop, but instead she recognized the familiar fragrance of their house. Sebastian's face remained stoic as she opened the box.

"...Sebastian...this is...!"

* * *

><p>The musicians were tuning up as the students gathered outside the Cross Academy dance hall. A thrill of ecstasy resonated from them, a mass of colorful dresses and roses tucked in suit pockets. The heavy doors were still closed, surrounded by wreaths of winter jasmine and illuminated by the warm light of the candles perched on either side. The cold air nipped at exposed faces, bringing with it a slight taste of snow. Around the academy the darkness was full and thick, pulsing with a tense expectancy. However on the grounds, there was light, laughter, and a waiting for a pleasure to enjoy for the brief night.<p>

In the distance the town bell began to bong the hour, and the dance hall doors started to creak open. Eager conversation lapsed into silence, waiting. Headmaster Kaien Cross, dressed in a flashy suit and a wide grin, appeared in the entrance. Beaming at the students, he thrust his arms out wide.

"Welcome, everyone, to the annual Winter Social Ball!"


	19. Night XVIII: Shattering

**To Put It in Short Terms—**

At last. At. Long. Last. I'm so sorry...I'm just... ;_; *_sob_*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night XVIII:<em>**

_Shattering_

* * *

><p>"Reiko?" Sebastian knocked on the bathroom door. "Does it fit you well?"<p>

"Yeah. It fits fine." Reiko tied the black ribbon into a bow, looking over her shoulder at the mirror. The dark fabric was soft against her skin, ruffled skirt falling around her ankles and sweeping back from her knees in the front. The dress hung from her shoulders by slender straps, but she moved in it easily despite the heaviness of it. She pulled her trapped hair out from the back of the dress and let it fall over the silk, long locks darker than the fabric. "Okay, Sebastian. I'm coming out." She pushed open the door and stepped into the bedroom. She inhaled deeply and held out her arms. "How does it look?"

Sebastian looked up at her and his eyebrows lifted with just the slightest motion. He was seated on the edge of her bed, the cardboard dress box next to him on the pillow. A tiny bottle of nail polish spun balanced under the vampire's fingertip on the bedside table. Sebastian stared at her for a long moment before a small smile lifted his lips. "You look beautiful," he said, and the little bottle stopped. He stood and pulled something out of the dress box. The fabric rustled loudly as he brought it over to Reiko. "Here, it's cold tonight," he told her, draping the dark golden shawl around her bare arms. The heavy silk was cool to the touch and smelled faintly of lavender. Reiko recognized it as the detergent Sebastian often used when he did the laundry at home.

"Okay...thanks." Reiko pulled the shawl tighter around her and slipped into formal black heels, bending to pull the straps tight around her ankles. She was about to leave the room when a gentle tug on her arm stopped her. Startled, Reiko looked up to Sebastian's thoughtful face.

"Wait just one moment." He turned to her with a smile. "I have an idea." With a quick stride Sebastian stepped over to the translucent vase on the drawers, fingering one of the roses. Reiko pulled in a sharp breath when she noticed the bloom.

"An Eryka rose..."

Sebastian nodded once, smiling a little as he snapped the damp stem. He leaned in to her to slip the red-and-white blossom into her hair. "There," he said, brushing a thumb over her cheek and smiling brightly. "You're perfect."

"Thanks, Sebastian." There was a distant look in her eyes as she spoke, however, as if she was being distracted. Sebastian stared at her, worry touching his eyes lightly.

"Reiko." He gently lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him. "Is something wrong? You've been acting unusual lately. You know that if there's anything bothering you, I'm willing to listen."

"No, I'm all right." She stepped back, away from his touch. "I'm going to go."

"...All right then. Have a nice time, Reiko," he said, watching as the door closed behind her. He heaved a sigh, sitting down on the bed again heavily. The vampire slipped a hand into the dress box and took out a small photo. A dry chuckle escaped from him and he ran his fingers through his silky hair. "She's grown a lot, Amaya," he murmured. "I had no idea... She looks so much like you in that dress."

The woman remained silent, her tranquil smile the same as he remembered it. The black dress embraced her slim figure, dark hair silky on the shawl around her arms. In her hand was a single white rose, petals splattered with red like blood on snow.

* * *

><p>The dance hall was illuminated by the chandelier's warm light, casting shadows over the walls. Red roses were placed around gold candelebra, glowing the color of blood in the candlelight. Off-white draperies extended from the chandelier to the walls, stark white in the dim ballroom. The band had finished tuning up and was sitting at attention as the conductor tapped his baton, waving them into a steady but upbeat tune.<p>

Zero leaned against the wall beside the door, watching a group of Day Class girls enter. The burning in his throat had dulled to a consistent throb, but Zero clenched his jaw at the thought of what he had to do to rein it in. The taste of Yuki's blood still lingered in his mouth no matter how many times he swallowed.

The corners of his lips pulled down deeply as he pressed his hands against the wall. A dark scowl etched across his face; a couple glanced his way and quickly scurried off. _It's disgusting..._ His shoulders hunched and he let his head fall into his hand.

"Not feeling good?"

"Kanashimi." Zero looked up; his eyebrows shot up to hide in his silvery bangs. Her black eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"What?"

"...Nothing. And I'm fine." For a moment tension sparked in the air, both staring at the other imposingly. Then at last Reiko sighed and turned away, Zero doing likewise, and the air relatively slacked. The vampire and the half-blood were not friends, but there wasn't any animosity between them either. Reiko glanced at the taller boy from the corner of her eye. His brow was furrowed, his hands tucked securely into his pockets. He stood stiff and rigid against the wall with vexation rolling around him in silent ripples. She sighed and shifted her eyes forward, the two Disciplinary Committee members scanning the crowd in silence. It was still early and therefore many students had yet to arrive. Those who had come early were mostly chatting with their friends, or standing around the banquet table crammed with elaborate dishes (compliments to the Headmaster).

"Where's Yuki?" she asked in a quieter tone.

Zero's amethyst eyes shifted towards her before flicking away just as quickly. "I don't know," he said. "Still getting ready, I think."

"All right... How about telling me what happened to you these last few days?" Zero glanced at her, wariness lacing his features. "By the way, the smell of blood's still hanging around you — and it's not only your scent." Reiko wasn't facing him but was staring intently at the far end of the dance hall. He followed her gaze to the Night Class. The vampires were lounging about with indifferent expressions teetering on boredom, emitting an air that was both elegant and enigmatic. Their superior beauty, so perfect by day or night, was amplified in the dim light near the point of appearing inhuman — not very inconspicuous of them, Reiko mused. Zero's jaw clenched at the sight of them and his scowl deepened, hatred welling as a bitter taste on his tongue. He quickly looked away and fixed his glare on the wooden door frame.

"There's nothing _you_ need to know," he muttered.

She sighed again. "Was it that woman?" she asked in a low voice. His shoulders went rigid. "I told you to keep out of my way, and I'll admit you've been doing a _remarkable_ job." Sarcasm trickled into her voice at that last part. "In exchange, I'll stay out of yours...but I might have to interfere just this once. But I want you to know that my motives for acting don't involve you."

"If that's the case, then I'm fine with it," Zero said, straightening. He angled his body to face her, looking down a little to meet her obsidian eyes. "But when the time comes, _I'll_ be the one to deal with her. I'll deal with this on my own." _"You deal with that on your own."_ Reiko's slender eyebrow twitched slightly as she recalled saying some similar words to the vampire.

"Fine. I'll let you have her — as long as I think you can handle it. Because the moment I think you're slipping up, that you can't do it, I'm taking her down." She turned away, then paused. "You know...I think I might hate Purebloods just as much as you do, Kiryu. It really doesn't matter to me who kills them if it only means they disappear."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make some rounds. I'll take over your watch later. See you."

Her heels clacked against the floor, the hem of her dress barely brushing over the polished wood. Reiko ignored the stunned heads that she turned and scanned the growing throngs of people. The band had switched to a smooth waltz and a few couples were now lining up to dance. Even some Night Class students were clasping hands and pulling one another out onto the dance floor. Her eyes slitted a little and she turned away quickly.

"Miss Kanashimi?"

Every one of her muscles froze, a chill prickling down her spine. Reiko glanced over her shoulder to see the one man she'd given anything not to run into that night. Kaname's white uniform was pressed and neat; a large rose had been slipped into his jacket pocket. His tall frame was exceedingly domineering among the smaller humans, sacrosanct and unapproachable. No one else dared to do more than peek at him in admiration. A wave of heat swept through her body when she suddenly realized just how close he was standing. She could _smell_ his warmth, mingled with the spice of his cologne.

Kaname stared at her in a mix of surprise and delight. "So it is you...! I wasn't expecting you to dress for the occasion, but you look..." He faded into a laugh, still looking at her with intrigue. "You look quite splendid, Miss Kanashimi," he smirked.

"...Thanks." She averted her gaze, biting back the flush threatening to redden her cheeks. "You look...nice, too..."

"Thank you." The Pureblood chuckled again and then looked around, his sharp eyes flickering over every head in the hall. Reiko noticed something touch his eyes. She frowned involuntarily, her gracile eyebrows furrowing.

"If you're looking for Yuki, she's still getting ready, last I checked."

"Oh, is that right? I see." He smiled again — but this time rather cryptically, as if enjoying some secret. "Well then, I suppose I have no choice." Kaname suddenly leaned in close and Reiko caught her breath as his scent bombarded her, making her stomach flip. "Would you honor me with a dance?" he whispered in her ear. His voice had lowered into an almost seductive tone. Reiko tried to step back to look him in the eye.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, her guards going up immediately.

"Exactly what it looks like," he said, straightening to his full height to smirk down at her. "I'm asking you to dance with me." She glowered at him, then scoffed and turned to pace away. A snicker escaped from the Pureblood as he followed close on her heels.

"Just leave me alone!" Heads turned to stare curiously as Reiko moved away from the vampire as fast as her heels allowed. Kaname did nothing more than chuckle and continue following her. "Agh, you're so _annoying_, Kuran!" she snapped.

"At least hear what I have to say," he snickered quietly. Reiko growled at him and pushed between a couple to get past. The Pureblood sighed and strode faster, reaching out to catch her wrist. Her eyes widened and instantly she moved to yank her hand out of his grip. "Please wait," Kaname said. "There is something I want to ask you. Will you come with me where we can talk in private?"

"What's so important that you'd have to discuss it with _me_?" she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Kaname smiled and lifted a finger to his lips.

"Ah, not here." He motioned to the quizzical looks they were receiving from the Day Class. Reiko's black eyes narrowed and Kaname held her gaze steadily as she stared at him, trying to clarify his aims and motives. Eventually, he heard her sigh and her head dipped in a nod. At that he put on a triumphant smirk and extended his arm. She took it, and he couldn't help laughing at her reluctant expression, stopping only when Reiko shot him an icy glare.

He led her past the Night Class onto the terrace. Reiko exhaled a white puff of vapor into the cold air and adjusted the shawl around her elbows. She paid no attention to the looks of detest she received from the vampires, ignoring even Aido and Ruka's glares boring into her back. Kaname cast the students an admonishing look, to which they quickly bowed and moved off. Just at that moment, the orchestra started up a new song. Kaname looked up at once.

"Oh my...this is the song we played, isn't it? At the _Danish Waltz_?"

"Get to the point, Kuran. What do you want?"

Kaname pressed a fingertip to her lip — much like Sebastian would have, but less familiar and a hundred times more teasing. His cerise eyes smoldered with amusement as he spoke. "Ah-ah... Patience. Won't you honor me with a dance first?"

"Quit teasing me!"

"I am not teasing you," he chuckled. "I must admit I rather enjoy the conversations we have, few as they are. Please...won't you dance with me, Miss Kanashimi?" Silence suffocated the air between them, blurring out the sound of chatter and mirth from the ballroom. Reiko bit her teeth together and stared at his open hand as if it were a venomous snake. It was a trying wait before Kaname felt her wary fingers press against his palm. A sly smile hinted on his lips as he wrapped his hand around hers gently, the other settling comfortably around her waist. Reiko placed her free arm on his shoulder; a dark scowl was pressed onto her forehead.

"You lead..." she muttered, glowering at his chest. Kaname chuckled in amusement but complied. Her silky locks brushed against his knuckles as he led her step by step over the granite. Reiko kept her eyes down for much of the time, but whenever she looked up she would find him gazing at her in light curiosity, making her quickly look away.

The Pureblood had a presence no one could ignore; if he was in a room, it was impossible not to acknowledge him. He was imperial, proud and dignified. Reiko wasn't afraid of him, though, and she was completely sure that he knew that. And yet she had never been so aware of his nearness. Outside in the cold, their close proximity and his touch were practically burning her. _Why..._ His fingers were warm, entwined around hers. She never noticed before how large his hands were, almost enveloping her slenderer ones. And his _scent_ was... _Why am I—?_ She stopped suddenly and he glanced down at her in concern. "Miss Kanashimi?"

"...Why...are you doing this?" Reiko looked up into his face; anger ignited deep in her onyx eyes and made them smolder like hot embers. Kaname blinked, startled at her abrupt change of demeanor. "Why are you acting like you care? The attention, that time in town, this evening...!" Something crossed her mind and her face immediately darkened. "Is it that you pity me...? Do you feel _sorry_ for me? Well, forget about it. _Forget about it!_" Her voice was reaching yelling point fast as she flared in outrage. "I don't want your pity! I don't need it — I don't need anybody to act like they care about me! Do you get that, you bastard?! I _don't need you!_"

She ripped her hands from his and whipped around, racing towards the safety of the dance hall. However Kaname was faster, grabbing her wrists in his vise-like hold and tightening when she tried to pull away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped at him. "Let go—!"

Kaname pulled, and Reiko suddenly found herself being clutched against his broad chest. His poignant aroma filled her head and her mind went blank with shock. Instinctively she struggled, only for the vampire to ensnare her firmly in his hold. "Please stop," he said in an alarmingly soft voice, a soothing whisper that wrenched at her chest. _It hurts..._ "Please, calm down."

"Let me go," she hissed. "Stop it...!" But gradually, her struggling stopped; Kaname held her as she took deep, shuddering breaths to clear away the red spots threatening to obscure her vision.

After a few minutes of this, Kaname finally let go, holding her at arm's length to examine her face. "Have you calmed down?" he asked quietly. The cerise eyes gazing at her were soft. Her fingers twitched; she wanted so much to slap him, scream at him, anything to make him stop. She'd suffered enough to beg, if that was what it took. Because the way he looked at her, how he made emotions twist and race in her chest until she could barely breathe — Reiko hated it. She absolutely _hated_ it.

"Why?" she demanded, although the venom had been leeched from her voice. She resented herself for how weak she sounded. "Why do you care, Kuran? Dammit, what do you _want_ from me?"

"I don't want anything from you..." His words faded, and a breeze picked up to rustle the treetops in the quiet. Reiko risked a glance at his face and saw that he was staring almost fiercely into the darkness beyond the light of the dance hall. "I don't pity you either," he spoke up again after a second. "But would you believe me if I said I also had someone I cared about as much as you did your mother? I cared about that person...so much, and even though I vowed to protect them, in the end I couldn't uphold that promise. Unlike you, however, I gave up on redemption long, long, long, _long_ ago." A deep, mournful bitterness leaked into his cerise eyes, hardening them until they were brittle and cold. "Perhaps I envy you. For holding on to your reasons to act while I could not. Or perhaps I simply empathize... I don't know." He smiled at her and the edges of his eyes melted, however slightly. "Perhaps, if you would accept, I would like to extend to you my acquaintanceship... Reiko."

Her heart stopped. Reiko's eyes widened under the blow of the sudden realization. The sensation was brutal, flooding her very consciousness once she realized— _No. No. NO. _Reiko backed up against the stone terrace fence, staring at the Pureblood in a frenzy of emotion. Shock. Horror. Alarm. Disgust. Pain.

One was missing. One vital emotion was missing. The one she had been leaning on so much to drive her. It wasn't there.

"I..." Her voice was barely a hoarse whisper. Why him? Why this man? "I..." She shifted her eyes away from him, struggling to regain control of mind. Then suddenly, a cold laugh burst out of her. "You're delusional," she said in a bitter voice. "Completely _delusional_."

"Do you think so?" Kaname sounded unsurprised, watching her with a steady expression. It contrasted sharply to how she was practically trembling, cringing away from the vampire like a cornered beast.

She looked away from him and into the dance hall. No one seemed to have taken notice of them, not even the vampires of the Night Class. A familiar figure then appeared in the doorway, dressed in off-white ruffles that complimented her chocolate hair and eyes. A spot of scarlet touched her neck — a single blooming rose.

"...You said you wanted to ask me something. What was it?"

"Ah, that." Kaname glanced in the direction she was looking. He, too, had sensed her presence. The change in his eyes ripped through her chest, agonizing. "I wanted to know... Why exactly did you come here to Cross Academy?"

She sucked in a breath, then laughed again, humorless. "You really are an idiot," she said sharply. "If you'd asked me that earlier, then you wouldn't have ever thought of offering me your 'acquaintanceship.'"

He turned to lock gazes with her. Kaname's voice was quiet when he spoke again:

"Wouldn't I have?"

Reiko narrowed her eyes, her lips thinning in a white line. "You wouldn't." Her voice didn't waver once as she spoke; she was glad for that. But Reiko was still painfully conscious of his eyes on her back as she left. Her right hand was burning. Reiko gripped her fingers tightly, pulling in breath after deep breath to calm herself down. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to remember. Quickly she brought her warm fingers up to her throat, twining them around the metal of the cross pendant she always wore and squeezing until the points threatened to break through her skin. _Remember why you're here! Remember what you need to do! _Why him? A hard smile spread over her face at the irony, the cruel joke brought on by the curse of her existence. Why him? _I hate him. I hate him. I _hate_ him...!_

Reiko had no idea what she would do if she didn't.


	20. Night XIX: Tremulous Trigger

**_Night XIX:_**

_Tremulous Trigger_

* * *

><p>Toga ducked just as the porcelain lamp shattered against the wall right where his head had been.<p>

"Why you—! _That was my best la_—"

A heavy textbook smacked against his face, cutting him off quite effectively.

On the other side of the room, Takara paid no attention to the considerable damage she was doing to Toga's bedroom. Evidently in one of her infamous tempers, she was grabbing everything in sight and hurling it at the hunter — which, considering her incredible strength, was no small matter. In fact, already Toga's nose was gushing blood where the heavy book had hit.

"_YOU BASTARD SON OF A TWO-PENCE WHORE!_" she was screaming at him. Her cerulean eyes were flashing like blue fire. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU TELL ME THIS _NOW_?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU THOUGHT I'D THINK IT WAS _UNIMPORTANT_?! I'M GONNA FRIGGIN' KILL YOU, YOU ONE-EYED CU—!"

"Takara. Takara! Just calm down already!" Behind her, Kaito Takamiya was struggling to restrain the volatile huntress. Upon hearing her name she whipped around and grabbed his lapels. She shoved her face into his and enunciated through clenched teeth,

"Takamiya, if y'don't start talking in three seconds, I swear I will rip off those fancy pants and _castrate_ you. _Three — two —_"

Recalling all the rumors that said Takara was never one to bluff, Kaito hastily started talking: "Yagari didn't mean anything offensive, Takara. What he said was true; up until now you've never really shown a real interest in Cross Academy. And also..." He raised an eyebrow at the slender hands threatening to strangle him. "Taking your temper into mind, we'd prefer not to risk any rash action at the moment. Especially with something like this."

Takara had a fierce nature and she was man enough to admit it; she released the front of Kaito's shirt with a light snort. "No real interest in Cross Academy, _right_. Remind me to kill someone for that later." Takara frowned and reached up to adjust the silk flower in her hair. "But if _she's_ there—"

"Takara, we've already told you that's not validated yet. We're still going off rumors here," Kaito reminded.

"I know that," she shot back. "It's just..." _Damn. Was this why Seb called me that last time asking about her? Pah, leave it to me to miss something so damn obvoius! The vamp's never been great with Purebloods. And the kid..._

"Kaito."

"Yeah...?"

"You're not gonna go see him?" Takara turned to shoot him a glance. Her irises being such a vivid shade of blue, one look from her had ten times the effect anyone else's eyes would have. The hunters had seen Takara easily soothing a distraught victim plenty of times — as well as when she'd intimidated detainees with apparently no effort whatsoever.

But Kaito was not like most people. His hazel eyes held fairly steady as he stared back at her. A blank expression had been molded onto his handsome face. "This isn't the time."

"That's a big load'a crap."

"That's not something a lady should say," he retorted.

"You're gonna hole up in here while Zero's out there, doing whatever while _she_ is—"

"Zero can take care of himself!" Kaito said sharply. "If he can't, then that means he's a lot weaker than I thought. And Zero..." He lowered his voice a bit, realizing he was almost shouting at the huntress. "Zero isn't that weak."

Takara appraised him through narrow eyes, during which the ticking of the clock on the wall filled the room. Then it was interrupted again by a voiceless chuckle. "Hmph. I think I might prefer this sentimental side of you, Kaito. S'almost cute."

"Oh please." Kaito scoffed and ran an impatient hand through his hair. "Anyway, I've mentioned it to the higher-ups. They've already given us the orders: No one takes any action of their own without complete certainty that Shizuka Hio is at Cross Academy."

"Not that I don't get Ikaga's point," Toga threw in, muttering darkly. His nose had stopped bleeding and he was wiping at it with the back of his sleeve. "I'd run out of here and blast that woman into the ground."

"Don't try kissin' up to me, Toga. I still might throw a vase at your ugly mug." Whatever counterattack Toga shot at her was lost; Takara stared out the window with a scowl marring her porcelain face and her fingers tapping on the hilt of her blade Acanthus, slung at her waist. Despite the order for inaction she still wanted to get out there and see what was happening for herself.

_Sebastian... Reiko. __I'm sorry, but it looks like you'll be on your own for a while._

* * *

><p><em>It hurts.<em>

Her heart was slamming against her ribs almost painfully. In her haste, her heel caught on a loose stone on the path, and she stumbled and began to fall. Quickly her hands shot out to stop before she collided with the ground. Instead of getting up, though, she stayed like that for a while: staring at the cracked path on her hands and knees, gasping and humiliated. The minutes passed and her heart gradually slowed to a steadier rhythm. Reiko shoved herself up and sat down at the granite fountain nearby. The gushing water was ice-cold, but she still dipped her hands in and splashed at her face several times. Then she let her hands drop, clenching them in her lap, and stared darkly at her reflection.

She didn't look like herself at all. Wearing her mother's dress, draped in a silk shawl, Reiko had the feeling she was staring at a stranger.

_No. I can't._

The Eryka rose, still tucked behind her ear, fluttered in the light wind. Reiko's eyes were drawn to it instantly. The red-spattered petals seemed to glow in the darkness, and even though she knew it was only a trick of the eyes she lifted a finger to trace the edge of a petal. Three heartbeats of silence passed, then her hand closed abruptly around the bloom. Her fingers squeezed it in a fierce grip as she steeled herself in new resolution.

_I don't want anything more to do with him._

Slowly, she pried her fingers loose around the crushed rose. The ruined petals floated weakly down to the surface of the water. To Reiko, the red markings made the flower seem as if it was bleeding.

"To think I'd be running into you again." Reiko turned around, the hem of her dress brushing silently over the cold stones of the path. Her dark eyes slitted and sarcasm tainted her voice. "This just keeps getting better and better."

The man said nothing, but Reiko had the feeling that he was surreptitiously scrutinizing her behind the pallid mask. A cold breeze ruffled his silvery tresses — and that of the beautiful woman in his arms. The faint moonlight illuminated her silky hair, her porcelain skin and her pale kimono, so in the darkness she glowed like some snowy apparition, deep in wintry slumber. Reiko felt acidic hate swell up from her stomach, her eyes narrowing instantly.

"Why do you serve her?" The man stiffened at the inquiry, and she sensed his furious glare on her face. "What she's done...what _they've_ done... Or are you just turning a blind eye to all of that?"

"Get out of the way," he spoke at last. His voice was sharp and angry — and oddly familiar. A cynical smile crossed her face upon hearing it.

"I won't ever drop that low." Her hands dropped, lifting her skirt to slip the Hands of God out from their holsters. The intricate leather straps were clasped around her thighs as usual; the silvery steel of the guns glinted under the moon menacingly. "But maybe I was wrong, thinking someone like you would have mutual feelings."

The bullet thundered through the silence, a blaze of blue light flashing over the clearing. The manservant leaped out of the way with unexpected agility. Hissing softly, Reiko bit her teeth together and fired consistently at him, or more specifically, at his mistress' body, clutched in his arms. She knew the enchanted bullets couldn't harm him, but if she could render the Pureblood's body useless—

A sleek blade flitted towards her face, which she jerked back just in time. The masked man paused under a large oak tree and knelt to lay his mistress down in the cusp of its massive roots. Then he stood, facing Reiko, and flicked out a collapsible blade.

"You want her, you'll have to get through me," he said in a low voice.

A humorless grin flashed over Reiko's face at the challenge. Their gazes bore into one another, looking for openings to attack, any possible weak points. Tense silence encompassed them, disturbed only by the rustling of the treetops, and then the wind paused and they charged.

Hot sparks flew as the man's blade clashed against the Right Hand. Reiko jerked the Left Hand up and pulled the trigger. Even if the bullets couldn't kill humans, they could still cause a fierce burning sensation and incapacitate quite well if they hit a joint. However, the manservant swerved out of the way and slipped a short dagger out of his sleeve. He thrust the blade forward at her side and then slid his sword up along the gun's barrel, swinging it down at Reiko. Having twisted out of the dagger's path, Reiko jumped back, although not fast enough as a shallow gash caught her collarbone and slid over to her right shoulder. She grimaced and raised a hand over the bleeding wound.

"Bastard...!" she snarled. The man's lip curled into a tiny smirk. Reiko went for another attack, firing the Left Hand at his chest. He dodged it but looked up just as a bullet, fired from the Right Hand in a split second, caught the edge of his mask, sending it flying and leaving a small cut on his cheekbone.

The ceramic mask clattered on the stones and the man whipped around to glare at Reiko with familiar mauve eyes. A thin trail of blood was already flowing down his cheek, and her own obsidian eyes narrowed once she saw his face.

"Your parents were murdered by her. Your brother was cursed to the life of a vampire. Yet you obey her, and her kind, _willingly_."

Ichiru Kiryu straightened and raised his sword, clutching the dagger in his other hand. The wind blew his long bangs over his eyes and their icy gaze. Reiko couldn't help but notice his and Zero's similar physique; both were tall, with broad, strong shoulders and that silver hair. The color of their eyes were also similar — and right now, their hateful expressions were one and the same.

"My past is none of your business," he said in a dark tone. "And neither is my chosen allegiance."

"Maybe that's true." The barrels of the pistols clicked ominously, and she lifted them up again, fingers hovering on the trigger. "But this is how I choose to atone for what I've done."

Ichiru scoffed in open scorn. "Atonement?" His long fingers tightened around the hilt of his blade. "There's no point in even trying for something like that. You talk to me like I'm doing something wrong, following the person who killed my parents, who turned Zero into a vampire!" Those mauve eyes widened, the flames of his subdued rage fanned and flaring higher. "Well, what do you know?! The feeling of living in the shadow of your other half? The knowledge that you'll never be strong enough, good enough? The fact—" His hands were trembling in fury. "—that your parents barely ever _looked_ at you?! What do you know?!"

He charged then, the blade flashing in a silver arc towards Reiko's head. She blocked the attack with the Left Hand and stepped backwards as it was followed by continuous slashes that showed no sign of slowing. Sparks flew as the metal clashed, singing in high-pitched, metallic notes.

"She was the first to accept me!" Ichiru roared. "It was only ever her. Not Zero, not our master, not my parents! _She_ accepted me! _That_ is why I protect her!" He thrust the sword up with the full intention of slitting her throat. Reiko caught the blade between the hilt of the Left Hand, to which Ichiru brought around the dagger in response, aiming for her open side. Reiko used the Right Hand's barrel to strike at his wrist and knocked the dagger out of his grip. Ichiru retaliated by clenching his now-empty hand into a fist and lashing out at her face. Shoving at Ichiru's blade with the Left Hand, she pushed him back and used the motion to propel herself backwards as well. The two of them panting and staring at each other coldly, they seemed like two wolves in battle, dodging in and out with fangs bared for an exposed jugular.

"So that's it?" Red was staining the edge of her bodice and dripped softly onto the stones. Already she could feel her skin slowly stitching together, and the burning in her throat was becoming more pronounced by the second. "Are you so starved of love that you would chase after someone like her when she coddles you a little?" It seemed as though her eyes darkened further; Reiko's hands gripped the Hands of God until they were trembling from the strain. "...It...really is..." And then a strange smile was spreading across her face, full of an emotion Ichiru felt he knew yet couldn't quite place.

"—pathetic."

She raised the Hands and fired, aiming straight at the Pureblood with silver hair.

_B-bmp._

"Haa..._aaagh!_" Reiko's knees buckled, and her hand shot up to clutch at her throat. _No, not now! No— _It felt like a white-hot poker was being jammed down her throat. It hurt to breathe, and every breath she took was shallow and fast. Through her pain, Reiko could feel the docile beast within her clawing to free itself.

_Thir...thirsty... I want...!_

"N...No! No!" she gasped. _Give me—!_ "NO!" The thirst was at last breaking free after days of suppression. The beast was roaring for its vile hunger to be satiated. Reiko could use the human blood running in her veins to fight off the hunger for months, even a year at a time, but it was at the cost of becoming more and more vulnerable to the attacks of her vampiric impulse. Eventually, Reiko would have no choice but to succumb to her beast's hunger.

"Ugh... Aaah!" As if in punishment for denying it, the attack was particularly severe this time. The sensation was like she'd swallowed liquid fire, burning her on the inside with unbearable agony. It had been a while since she'd had one so intense.

"So you fall prey to bloodthirst too," came Ichiru's voice. She looked up to see him standing protectively in front of his mistress' body. Apparently he had taken the hit for her; he clutched his arm and spoke in a voice strained with pain. He smiled grimly to see the faint red glow rimming her black irises. "You... You remind me of Zero. He was always...so stupidly stubborn..."

"...Ha. I feel like I should take that as a compliment," Reiko managed to wheeze. Speaking almost made her choke with the searing it sent through her neck, but she still kept an unwavering smirk. "Comparing me to Zero..."

Harsh onyx grated against amethyst, similar to how it did with a certain older twin. Ichiru released his arm and, with some effort, gathered Shizuka's body into his arms. The Pureblood slept breathlessly, undisturbed and indifferent to the commotion around her.

"We'll meet again," was the last thing Reiko heard before the Pureblood and servant vanished, and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>If you're afraid of being alone...<em>

_...shall I remain with you?_

* * *

><p><em>"This is for you, Reiko. As long as you have it, you'll never be all by yourself."<em>

_Is that really true?_

_"It means someone will always be with you. No matter what, someone will be there for you."_

_No, that can't be. Someone like me... I'll always be alone. But that's fine... It's perfectly all right if that's the case. If I'm alone._

_"I had made up my mind to do something, but one day, I started to have doubts."_

_Ah. This voice..._

_"And gradually, the doubts inside me grew..."_

_I know this voice._

_"I don't want you to have any doubts..."_

_Why is it that...?_

_"I love you, Reiko. My precious daughter."__  
><em>

_When I finally think I can walk by myself..._

_"Reiko."_

_When I finally believe I can endure it alone..._

_"Reiko."_

_Why...?_

Reiko jerked awake, trembling and gripping the bed so tightly she'd ripped the sheets. It took her a minute to notice that someone had changed her out of her mother's dress and into a clean, white slip. Sebastian was immediately the first person in mind, although it didn't seem he was in the room at the moment. Faint light was streaming in between the drawn curtains and the room was cold, so Reiko could guess quickly that it was very early morning. She sighed; she'd slept the whole night through.

Upon sitting up, Reiko found that she was drenched in a terrible night sweat, which seemed to freeze on her skin on contact with the chilly morning air. She shivered and her shoulder ached with the movement. She suddenly recalled the wound Ichiru had given her and pulled her sleeve down to see a scar pink with healing.

"...Pfft." Her chuckle echoed through the empty room, and then quickly became a loud burst of sardonic laughter. "Hahaha! Haa..." Reiko wrapped her arms around her knees and tucked them close to her chest. Her long black hair flowed down her back and over the covers, silky like it'd just been combed. "This is pathetic." _Failing to detect a Pureblood's presence, fainting, falling apart like this _twice_... _"Dammit! I'm so pathetic!" she shouted into the silent room. Her words bounced back once before being swallowed up by the quiet. Reiko gritted her teeth together and buried her face in her hands, glaring through parted fingers at nothing in particular.

A glint of light caught her eye then. She turned to see the cross pendant laid on the nightstand, gleaming black under a single ray of sunlight. Remembering her dream, she pressed her lips together and looked away. The blankets rustled as she slid off the bed, the wood floor cold when her bare feet tapped against it. Padding to the bathroom, Reiko took off the slip and ran hot water in the shower, heaving a sigh of relief once she stepped in.

It was, however, much more difficult to ignore the prickling in the back of her throat this time. Her vampiric side had been aroused, and was now lurking deep within, growling for her to satisfy its hunger.

Sebastian was waiting outside when she stepped out, wrapped in a towel. He glanced at her once before politely averting his gaze; the sheets on her bed were already folded and stacked on one side. "You're up early," he said in a quiet tone.

"Wonder why," said Reiko. The small clock on the wall ticked six-seventeen. There was at least two hours before class began, but the Disciplinary Committee had to escort the Night Class back. Reiko opened the wardrobe and pulled out her uniform while Sebastian sat on the edge of her bed; the silence between them became increasingly ominous by the minute. Her dark eyes tightened as she buttoned the white shirt of the uniform.

"Reiko." She felt his henna gaze on her back. "Shizuka is dead."

She paused, bent over her uniform with her hands on the skirt. "Who killed her?"

A sigh. "It's not certain, but it appears Zero shot her." Reiko glanced up at the vampire. His back was to her, but she was certain of it: he was hiding something. "Takara called about an hour ago. The Association's in a bit of an uproar since they only learned about her being here recently." He stood up and turned to face her then. The eyes that stared into hers were weary.

"So...Zero did it." Uttering those words felt almost like a relief. Even if she had failed, he had not. And yet— Reiko frowned at her hands. Had his younger twin gotten away? And if so, what would he be planning for his next move?

"Perhaps." The way Sebastian spoke made her look up, warily. He had moved to the window, drawing the curtain aside so that pallid sunlight fell on his face. Despite that, Sebastian showed no sign of pain, although there was a flicker deep in his eyes.

"There was a faint smell of her blood on Kaname Kuran."

Her head snapped around and coal-black eyes bored into him with an expression contorted with pure hate. He looked at her in a wordless apology. She stared at him a moment longer before shifting her livid gaze down and stiffly proceeding to dress herself. "I don't want to talk about him," she spat.

"I know. I'm sorry." Suddenly, Sebastian's eyes widened and he rushed over to her, snatching her wrist. Instinctively she tried to pull away, but their close proximity and his scent proved too much. Her throat seared as if on fire and she let out a strangled cry, reaching up to grab her burning neck. "You're—!"

"Don't!" She tore her hand from his grip. The red glow was spreading fast over her black irises. "Don't, I'm—" But no matter what she said, even Reiko knew that it couldn't be held back anymore. The feral instinct was rising: Sebastian's heartbeat echoed in her ears, a sound promising fresh blood.

"Reiko, stop it." Through her pain she felt his hands on her face. "That's enough. It's unnecessary, tormenting yourself like this." Sebastian pulled her into his embrace. She felt him sitting down and immediately knew his intentions. Reiko tried to twist away, but his hands gripped her shoulders and refused to release her.

"Drink from me." There was authority in his voice: gentle, as always, but infuriatingly firm. She struggled, trying to push him away again to which he responded by simply pulling her closer. His heartbeat was so steady...

"Stop it!" She could do it. She could keep fighting it off. "I don't want to be coddled anymore! _Stop it!_" If they would just—

The vampire was as persistent as she. He brought his right wrist to his lips and bit down hard, blood beading around his fangs instantly. _Ah..._ Reiko's will, eroded by days of bloodthirst, finally crumbled. Her hands dropped and she stared at the crimson streaming down his hand, half in disgust and half in desperation. Breathing heavily, she gripped his bleeding hand and bent to lick the punctures already sealing themselves together. The sinfully ambrosial taste filled her mouth and she glanced up once, apologetically, before she lurched forward to sink her fangs into his neck.

"_Nnh_..." Sebastian's hands twitched at the dull pain, but Reiko continued to pull at the wound, swallowing periodically. One hand clutched his neck to prevent escape, the other pulled down his shirt collar as one red drop trickled down his collarbone. _I can feel his memories flowing into me..._ A cold room. _His past..._ A woman's hands stroking her hair. _They're bitter._ An exquisitely beautiful, cruel yet kind face.

Then blood splattered across the floor, across the walls of the cold room, and someone was screaming a loud and terrified scream that never paused for breath. There was a sickening crack and it ended abruptly, sending chills down Reiko's spine. The silence that followed was eerie, broken only by panicked sobs emitting from someone she couldn't see.

Reiko pulled back, a drop of blood falling from her mouth onto Sebastian's hand, and at once the dark room vanished to be replaced by her own dorm. The feral beast was quiet now, its thirst quelled, and Reiko pushed away from Sebastian to wipe at her mouth.

"Are you all right?" came his whisper. He didn't ask what she saw. Reiko wasn't sure she could have answered if he had.

"Yeah..." She glanced down at her shirt. No blood had dripped onto the fabric; she was grateful for that. But on the other hand the front of Sebastian's shirt was stained bright red. The two punctures in the side of his neck were still bleeding rather heavily. Sebastian stood up and headed into the bathroom, slipping a washcloth off the rack of towels while unbuttoning his shirt with the other hand.

"...Sebastian."

"Yes?" The sound of running water hummed between their words. He turned to look at her, russet eyes far more lenient than she would have liked.

Reiko slipped on the black jacket, fingers working over the silver rose buttons. The band of the Disciplinary Committee rested on the nightstand. "Do you think I am strong?"

The basin ran red as Sebastian wiped the blood from his bared shoulder. "I do," said the vampire without a second of hesitation.

"...Thanks." Reiko paused, then slid the prefect band over her sleeve and clasped the leather holsters around her thighs. The Hands of God twin pistols gleamed as she tucked them into their holsters.

_I will not have any more doubts._

The cross pendant glinted as Reiko picked it up and wrapped it around her neck. With the air of iron resolve, she stepped out of the room, dark hair blowing around her body as she headed out to the school building. Outside, the sun had broken above the horizon, casting long shadows over the grounds of Cross Academy.

His head bowed over the sink basin, Sebastian opened his eyes once he heard the door close, and took the washcloth from his shoulder to stare emptily at the crimson stain. A single trail of blood ran down his left wrist, dripping from his fingertip to the tiled floor.

In the far back of his consciousness, he heard her laugh.

"_You fool..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Spectacular Blahblahblah Note-Column 6<strong>

This is the turning point for Reiko. Now she realizes that something entirely unexpected has spawned between her and Kaname. What will happen in the future...? *grins*

Forget this, my head hurts. *SHOT* So far this chapter was the longest to write as well as the worst on my mental condition. Even after I update, I'm still not happy at all. Some days I can write with the zest of a writer on fire. Other days I feel like going, "Screw this, I want ice cream." How many times did I feel like that during this chapter...? TT_TT

There is one thing that makes me a bit more cheery: I updated under less than six months! Aren't I accomplished...? But in all seriousness, I will most likely start pressuring myself with deadlines. So please be patient with me and with all the hope in this world I will update by this day next month! _GrouGRAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH_~~~! *sound of my soul being unleashed*

I sincerely apologize for the (extremely) extended delay...


End file.
